Balkov Abbey & The Members
by Vendetta-Rose
Summary: Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Kai. A fic about how they came to be friends, and then into... The cold, heartless, uncaring Demolition Boys...
1. Tala's End

Authors Note: Yeah well I was bored and this popped into my head...

* * *

"Tala, if you don't come here you are going to kill your parents." The small boy did not understand the word kill, and looked up at his father - who was frowning - why was he frowning had Tala done something naughty again? Tala pulled his parents closer his thoughts; his parents would protect him from the world. This scary world he had never seen before, the world that would soon over take his entire life.

The man walked closer, and Tala was sure he had heard his mother beg.

"Please don't... You can't he's just a boy..." He had never heard this side to his mum. She was always so strict and fun... It was either a joke or wasn't he had never heard her plea with anyone, even if it was that strange man from somewhere named... Bo-Vault...?

Tala had never heard of them since a few days ago - that's when things where starting to get a little... Different - Mother always checked first on who was at the door before confidently opening it. Something he had never seen her do before was then a normal practise. Also his father... He was grumpy and sad all of the time? What was happening? Tala felt his father tighten his grip on his hand; which the boy started up at him, through light blue confused eyes, his father looked down at his son; his eyes showed fear and worry.

Tala looked back over to see the man pull something out of his jacket; something that made his mum and dad gasp and freeze as if they were animals... Sensing danger.

The small boy's grip loosened from his parents; he looked up at them but they did not look back they stared at the man who was holding a weapon; a gun. He felt lost - he wanted to stay... Why was this man here, taking him away from his parents, would he just have to go with him for a while... Would he be back later to see his Mum and Dad?

The boy felt like crying he was so confused, what was happening? Tala rubbed his eyes he would not cry in front of people he did not know...

There was no one else around, it was just an alleyway; a car at the end from where this man had appeared ordering his Mum and Dad to hand him over like a parcel. Tala was wondering if this happened every time someone decided to take a 'shortcut'.

Tala whimpered his hands fell to his side, he would not leave his parents side he couldn't... He couldn't think of a world without them. His mother looked down at him a small smile upon her face. She kneeled down hugging the small confused child. Tala blinked and smiled back so everything was fine? The man would leave?

"Tala... We will always be with you, understand?" The small red-headed boy nodded not really understanding what his mother was talking about. Of course she would always be there she wouldn't leave him all alone with this man he hardly knew?

Tala stared at the man who began walking closer.

"Tala, I'm waiting." His eyes shimmered; he was prepared to cry, scream, shout as long as the man left.

Tala was always told in nursery to say no to strangers...

"No! I don't want to go with you!" His unbroken voice squealed; a few tears managed to escape and roll down his cheeks. The man looked angrily at the his mother and father - should he have said those things? What had he done?

Tala heard a loud noise and instinctively crouched down and covered his small ears with tiny hands and a collection of fingers, he tightly shut his eyes, not wanting to open them, what was that? What had made that noise... Another loud noise was heard and Tala tensed all of his body suddenly. Not wanting to hear the hurtful noise again it was so different from what he was normally exposed to.

Tala opened his eyes timidly and was shocked to see a colour that reminded him so much of himself.

Red...His mothers new white dress soaked in crimson red - her stomach - a dark patch of blood; a red line leaking out running down the side of her stomach, as his mother whimpered she moved her hand to stroke her only sons face. Tala didn't know why she was crying - was she hurt? Was she afraid of those loud noises too?

A soft hand was placed on his small rounded shoulder; his mother forced a smile for him - she knew she would end up leaving him alone with a monster.

Tala gave a small smile even though another few tears had began to roll down his smooth and unharmed face. Tala touched his mothers hand and held it for a minute; noticing she was too covered in blood she pulled away gently and replaced her hand on the top of his head. Among the red hair... It looked like blood - his hair... His mother whimpered and her breathing became ragged. Tala knew there was something wrong.

Why was mummy being like this? What's wrong with her? The small boy kneeled beside her in an attempt to find out what was at fault.

She stared at her little boy how could she let someone take him away from her so easily when she had tried so hard to keep him safe. Tears began to flood her vision her son became blurry. She was not sure if it were the tears or the loose of blood. She gave another sweet smile before she left the world of the living.

The infant shook her body trying to wake her up, wanting another hug like what she had given him only a few moments ago. She didn't wake.

Tala looked over to see his father; he was lying down - why was he lying down? Tala tried to stand but his legs were shaking in fear of what was happening, in misunderstanding of what was going on. He chocked back a sob and walk over to his father.

He was laying as if he were asleep, rolled over to one side...

"Daddy... Wake up." Tala smiled as if it were a game; though found something wrong when he looked at his dad's face. A small hole, almost black in the middle; a pool of rose red blood surrounded his fathers face. Tala got on his hands on knees,

"Daddy... Come on lets go back to the house." Tala had no idea what was happening, and when he looked at his hands his eyes widened; warm blood glowed against his pale complexion. Tala whimpered and went back over to his mother, that was laying still with her eyes open gazing. staring back at Tala a saddened look.

"Mummy... Tell Daddy to wake up..." He couldn't take the confusion any more and started sobbing, loudly. His tears turned cold as the native Russia air came in contact. Soon his tears made his eyes puffy and red; as did his face the cold air bit at it making it incredibly numb and sore.

"Mu-ummmy!" Tears did not stop and the child only got louder and louder - the man seemed to have enjoyed the small child's pain and was now annoyed by how much noise he was making. He marched over, glancing around being careful if someone would find what he had done and was doing.

For as long as Tala could think; he cried he did not understand why his parents where not answering him. Had he done something wrong again?

"Tala. Look what you done." The man gave a look; a disgusted one as if he really was, disgusted by what the small boy had done. Tala had heard that phrase before, something had made him remember, it had been said by his dad - so he must have done something wrong. But what? He looked up at the man for some guidance for some hope that his parents would wake up and hug him again. Tight.

"I...I didn't..." Tala spluttered not knowing what to say. The man had been here all of the time... He had seen whatever he had done wrong... He couldn't lie now. The red-headed boy rubbed at his face wanting to erase all of the tears he had shed away.

"You killed your parents! You are a sin. A devil." The man had a frown on his face as the small Tala stayed still unsure of what to do. He had killed them - no he loved his parents he didn't do it...

"No! It... It was... It was the noise!" The small child's conclusion almost made the man want to laugh in his face for being so, stupid. The man bent down, until he was almost eye to eye with Tala.

"Look at your hands..." He whispered and Tala followed his request and started crying again; blood seemed to stain the boys hands as he tried to wipe it away on his clothes but it remained there - haunting the boy... Traumatizing him over and over again. Taunting him that he had lost his parents.

"So did you kill your parents?" The man rose an eyebrow waiting for the small scared child to respond. Hoping that this child wouldn't be too much bother the man stayed low; hoping to convince the kid that everything was his fault. It would make the whole journey quieter.

The boy didn't say anything but silently nodded giving into what appeared the only adult friend he had at the time being. Plus if this man left who would take him back home? If people found out he had killed his parents... What would they do? Tala's body shook from every emotion was possible.

Anger. His parents had left him, they had made him kill them! Resentment filled his veins as he looked at his hands covered in his parents blood. He was alone now. Alone... He had made himself an orphan. Never would he have thought he would be like the children on the television, in the back ground... Running around in dirty clothes begging and screaming for attention.

The man smiled, sincerely - he talked to the boy quietly,

"Now... I know you didn't mean to kill your parents but we need to hide these bodies... Do you understand?" The man rose both of his eyebrows; Tala had felt like he had lost his voice he stared at the man, his mouth hung open a little as his nose blocked any oxygen that was needed.

He swallow and sniffed trying to remember how to speak to someone,

"W-w-why...?" He squeaked; his breath could be so easily seen in the cold winters air, he didn't know why he had killed his parents. He didn't mean to... His face was warmed slightly as the man spoke in a hushed whisper, leaning close to the boys face,

"Because the police won't believe you... Your just a child after all..." The man looked at the boy; who was believing the story quicker than fish take to water. Tala shook his head this wasn't happening he, he, he didn't do it!

"What do I need to do... I want... I want Mummy and Daddy back!" The boy yelled in the mans face; the man was sure he was going to have to drop the act in a few minutes - he hated kids. They were just brats that got in the way. The man quickly recovered by saying softly,

"There is a way, but I need you to go sit in that car for me... Can you do that?" After all if there was a child watching him he could just shove them in the boot. He'd have to be nice and 'place' them in. No he didn't want to be doing twenty minutes for a five second job. The kid would stay in the car; no stupid and annoying questions would be asked.

Tala nodding his head obediently and wandered to the car, he was always told to go in the back seat he was still too small for the head-passenger seat. The thought of his mother and father made the child sadder.

Once the door was pulled open the boy turned to the man how now had all of his hopes and trust within him - he asked quietly

"Will I go to jail?" The man turned around loosing gradually more and more composure as the child asked more and more questions.

"You killed your parents, if you don't get into the car the police will come and get you. And do you know what the police do to small children who kill their parents?" The man did not like chit-chat; even with intelligent adults - he despised children he had no idea why he was given this job...

The child gulped and shook his head unwilling to speak another word with the ruthlessness the man had said the previous with.

"They lock you up and throw away the key... You can't get any visitors or even any toys to play with. If you think killing your parents are bad... Well just go to the police they will do worse." The man hissed, and the small boy backed away from the open car door which alarmed the man - he couldn't fail! Voltaire would have his job and possibly his head if he failed!

"But if you get in the car, they wouldn't come for you ok?" The man gave a fake sickening smile - Tala nodded and hopped into the car. It wasn't very large, mostly because the seats were pushed all the way back into the seats behind, it didn't matter to much to Tala as his small body and legs could fit in-between the small space which was left. He looked around and found the seatbelt.

He had always been told to wear a seat belt - it saved peoples lives... Tala shed a few more tears... Pity his parents couldn't be saved from him. He must have been the only child in the world that was so cruel enough to kill his parents that had been so nice and kind to him through all the year he could remember.

He heard someone grunt, and the cars weight shift backwards. He was disposing of Mummy and Daddy... He was a nice person doing all this for him. At least now he didn't have to worry about the police coming after him and locking him up because of what he had done.

"I'll... never...tell anyone Mummy...Daddy... I killed you..." The child sniffed and started crying again though not as loudly as he had done; he trying to calm down he knew that crying didn't make anything better, he had cried so many tears away by now... Yet Mummy and Daddy were not back hugging and laughing with him. The child sighed and again another grunt was heard as the car shifted weight once again. A loud thud was heard as the door to the car's boot was shut forcefully.

Tala looked up as the back of the mans head came into perspective; he looked more scary from behind than he did from in front. The man did not say anything; he started the car up and Tala felt the car come to life as it vibrated slowly underneath him and exhaust fumes could be smelt.

"Now... We are going to your new home..." The man changed his mirror so he could see the small redhead in his back seat. His voice was more harsher than before and Tala felt a little uncomfortable on being watched.

"Why can't I stay in my old one?" Tala pouted and frowned, his eyes silently shed tears again - he thought about his toys that his mother and father had bought for him. They had even played with him he was so happy - why did he had to go and kill them what had they done to deserve it?

"Because the police will be there waiting for you to come back after you killed your parents. Bad child." The driver snapped and turned the roads corner sharply and Tala knew that they were going rather quickly.

"Where is my new home?" Tala's mind was becoming sore his crying had given him a sore head; resulting in him missing the small clues that he was in very bad trouble. The doors were locked, he did not see the evil looking glare he received from the driver.

"Here in Russia a secret place for all the confused children that have accidentally done bad things to there families."

The man played nice again he knew he would have to do this again with other children; he hoped they did not like to ask as many questions as this child did.

"What's my new home called?" Tala rubbed his eyes again; they stung any time he tried to close them, they hurt if he looked in any direction. His hands smelled of blood... Still.

"Balkov Abbey." The man couldn't help but smile once he had seen the 'facilities' it had contained he couldn't say no to the large bribe and flashy new things just to what - kill a few people and steal some kids?

"Ok." Tala looked out of the window it had already started to get dark. It was Russia but still... Tala should have been used to it - he wasn't he was still scared of anywhere without light.

Though Tala, still had no idea on how dark his life would become...

* * *

Authors note: Yeah it's probably been done but I was bored and have bad writers block for every other fan fiction I'm writing even the ones not even on this site so yeah… It's just to help clear the mind… If anyone wants me to continue the can just review or PM me and I'll consider turning it into an actually fic…Well Hope you enjoyed that…. 


	2. Bryan's Pain

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks so much to the people that actually reviewed so a large thanks to, Demon TK and Kaiiko!

* * *

Tala didn't know when he had fallen asleep in the car, he couldn't even remember closing his eyes. He was about to ask where he was but when he had regained all of his vision he noticed his hands again. He looked about and it was then he notice the car was not moving.

Should he get of the car or wait until an adult opened the door like Mummy and Daddy used to do for him?

His answer came quickly as the door was pulled, it's hinges creaked in an annoyed way as if it did not like the way it had been treated. Tala saw a different man from the one that had helped him escape the police. This one looked younger and somewhat had a dirtier face. Tala scrunched his nose up at the man, he smelt of a murky odour mixed in with a metallic scent of blood.

All he did was unbuckle the red-heads seat belt and grabbed him by the scruff of his clothes and did not wait a second before turning away and dragging Tala off.

He was scared; he'd never been treated this way before though he'd never killed anyone before. Was this prison? Was this how his life would be forever? Tala started sobbing as the man pulled harder at the boys clothing wanting him to hurry up. His small legs could not carry him fast enough and was soon just being dragged, literally, by the collar.

He hadn't noticed at first by there were narrow dirty cells, and within these cells where adults and children and people that looked like they had been pulled off the street. It was an odd feeling - to feel that he, the little boy who hardly knew anything was the cleanest and healthiest person in the room by far.

"Now; Stand there." The man snapped and pushed the boy to floor, the boy still sobbing hopelessly. He sniffed a few times and looked up at the man to see if he would smile and then say he was sorry for his earlier actions. He just glared and scared the small child even more.

The boy nodded his head slowly, he was terrified he didn't know what to say.

"Ok." Tala sniffed rubbing his eyes again. He didn't want to be left alone he didn't like being alone in any place, he liked being near people. Though these people, did not look like people...

He looked about and noticed some of the prisoners where looking at him, most of them had a sad and kind face. Which Tala sniffed at stared back at these were the people that felt sorry for the small child because they knew what he would be put through soon enough.

Some of the people that the red-head looked at, he found he was more scared of the people in the cages than the guard that had just hauled him from a car to this unknown place. Tala quickly averted his eyes as quickly as possible when they glared back. He saw a small shadow all alone in one of the cells he couldn't see very clearly who was inside it.

Tala edged closer to determine if it was a friend or foe though the size of the shadow was not large and therefore had to be that of another child. So at least he had someone to talk to for now. A small weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Tala had reached the bars and had managed to say a simple greeting, "H-H-hello." Still Tala did not know if he was doing the right thing...

The child within the cell looked up to see a very distressed child near the verge of crying again looking inside his cell. At him. The boy heard someone walk down the cramped and narrow hallway again so didn't bother replying. He'd end up getting his food taken off him again. He'd not eaten for days so being good was on the little boys mind before he tried to make a new friend...

Tala didn't get to hear the child's reply or see what the child looked liked as the guard came back too quickly for him to get a response out of the young prisoner. Two crimson eyes stared back at him…

The guard had returned with another one, again looking even younger than the original one; this one had white hair, but looked almost yellow from the dirty conditions.

"Move." The white haired man grabbed the boys hand and dragged him again towards a cell.

The boy howled in pain and whimpered; not knowing if he should tell the stranger to let him go or not. He was meant to be going some place nice.

The white haired man shoved the boy inside, this cell was slightly different.

It had a normal door, and no bars in sight of course, there were no windows and only one flickering red light that helped the small child see that he was not the only one in the room.

The boy looked around; there was another, a small boy as well - he looked about a year younger than himself, only just. He was hugging his legs and crying. Loudly, Tala gulped his first intention was to ask what was wrong. Something made him stop from voicing his thoughts - what if he had done the same thing, this boy could have killed his parents too?

Tala took a few steps forward unsure of whether he should try to comfort the other boy or not. He looked up to meet Tala's icy blue eyes, and blinked as tears still feel from his own eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, a thought that he had always asked when he did not know someone. He had asked so many times and all he now wanted was to see his own parents again. He didn't mean to hurt them...He Hadn't meant to kill them.

"My names Tala. Who are you?" Tala edged closer to the boy, and ended up sitting in front of him - the boy was still staring at him as if he was pondering whether to tell the red-head or not. After a few moments of silence, the boy gave in and answered.

"Bryan." He rubbed his eyes; just like Tala had done only a few seconds ago.

Tala came closer to the weeping child and sat beside him, wondering why he was even in the room with him.

"Did you... Kill someone too?" Tala frowned as the boy shook his head and started crying again. He hadn't meant to upset the boy in anyway.

After a few seconds of quiet sobbing the boy stopped and he shook his head slightly while looking at the redheaded boy that now sat next to him.

"No... I set my house on fire..." He sniffed; he used his hands to wipe away the irritating feeling that the tears had began to cause as they fell down his cheeks. He knew he had killed his parents… He Didn't want to admit it to anyone - he was still trying to convince himself that it was no horrid nightmare.

Tala looked at him; he didn't look like a spoiled child he was dirty here and there but so was Tala. Tala still had his parents blood on him... The red-headed boy shivered.

"Why?" The boy asked, he hadn't meant it but maybe he was spoiled and had mean to kill someone?

"It was an accident... I didn't mean to." The boy sniffed he could remember everything about that night, the smells the sounds. He couldn't forget that mans face. The one that had laughed.

* * *

The boy had gotten out of bed and started to wander around his home, he hadn't known what had woken him up. He'd never woken up in the middle of the night before. He had thought of staying in his room, the dark didn't scare him too much, so he decided to venture out and try to find some sweets that had been forbidden just a few hours ago.

There were a creak in the old floor boards, someone was in the living room. The boy didn't think that it would be anyone apart from his dad. He had sometimes been caught when he was up trying to sneak in extra snacks before he actually went to bed.

"Daddy?" He opened the door slowly and saw a dark blob, dressed in a colour that helped disguised themselves in the dark room. The child squinted his eyes trying to find the shape of the person. If they were thin then it would have to be mum. If they were not. Then it would have to be dad.

"Who are you?" He shouted, a small doubt began to grow in his head - what if it was someone else, like a robber? He'd seen and heard about them, his father after all was a policeman. He had heard about mean and scary people he was terrified of them even if it was a subject that he heard everyday when his mum and dad were talking.

"Who's there?" The boy wandered into the room and shut the door leaving the room in eternal darkness. He looked around, and felt the walls he could reach the light it wasn't too far up the wall in the living room. He flicked the switch but, no lights came on. The boy frowned in confusion and flicked the switch again and again. Still no lights came on, in the dark room.

He heard someone chuckling, and then laughing as if the house had told him a hysterical joke. The boy went towards the voice - unaware that he was going to regret leaving the house.

The boy pondered if he should go get his shoes and socks on - or even call for his mum and dad. What if this really was a robber?

The boy took a deep breath and opened the back door, he was happy that he was no longer that small to reach the door handle.

He wandered around until he saw someone on his swings, laughing again. He took off his dark mask that covered most of his face and looked at the boy.

The young Russian walked over and wanted to know why the man was here in his mum and dads house! The man stayed still and looked as if he were waiting for something.

Was he going to leave anytime soon? Bryans feet turned cold, against he cold grass, he was luck that the snow had not fallen that night and it had just been rain.

A loud and deafening explosion rung through the boys ears, he was thrown forward from the blast almost into the man that was on one of the swings. The boy looked up and saw his house - flames danced among the stone and wood.

"MUMMY! DADDY! The house is on fire! Why is the house on fire?" He started to cry and didn't know what to do - it was usually at this time an adult would take over.

"I wouldn't know, it was you who done it..." The man took out a cigarette and took a leisured puff. There wouldn't be any phone calls to the police or fire service. The streets phone line had been cut off as well as the electricity.

"No it wasn't it was you!" Bryan yelled at the man. He knew for a fact he hadn't done it he'd only come outside to see who this man was he had never played or even liked fire.

"Did you get of bed when you weren't suppose to?" The boy started to wail, he had gotten out of bed when he wasn't suppose to... It was him that done it wasn't it? He tired to say something, his logic was no match to what he was being told, he couldn't think of anything to prove that he was innocent.

"...It was you. I'm an adult - why would I lie to you?" The man stood up and held out a hand - in some sort of friendship.

Though the man was wanting anything but friendship he just wanted the kid into his car so he could get paid.

"But Mummy and Daddy might get hurt." He turned to look at the still raging fire the smell of diesel and ash assaulted the young boys nose. He placed his hands over his nose and mouth trying not to breath in the horrible smelling fire.

"They are already dead." The man said sympathetically, the easy thing about children was that they usually believed anything, anyone said. Even if it was about who killed their parents. It was another bonus that children couldn't grasp the concept of death so therefore, made it easier to manipulate them.

"How did the place caught on fire?" Bryan mumbled hoping that he'd wake up from the very bad dream he was having. He knew it must have been a dream, he couldn't have really have just killed his parents?

The man took another slow puff of his cigarette and motioned his head towards the car.

"Again like I said you were out of bed. Then you tried to get something to eat - God is punishing you." The man had found out that most people in this street believed in some sort of God. Though he didn't know if this particular child had been brought up with any kind of religion.

"...I didn't mean..." The man began walking away and Bryan ran after him to try and plead his case of him being innocent.

"It's ok, get into the car and I'll take you to your Aunts. You like your aunts don't you?" The man knew for a fact that this boy - despised his Aunts and would never go there. It was part of the plan.

"No... Can we go after we find Mummy and Daddy?" He looked back at the raging fire as some of the flames found the outside cables and began to turn them to lines of ash. The fire crept along the outside of the house - trying to find the humans for its grand feast.

"No we have to go now or else Auntie will leave. Your Mum and Dad have already left." The man laughed and laughed thinking he had said the most funniest joke in all of the world. Bryan didn't know why but he didn't really like this man.

"I don't want to go to Aunties she will hate me." Bryan mumbled again. The man smiled to himself - he was good at his job no wonder he only needed another few jobs, and he could retire and never have to work again.

"Then I know a place that's better want to come?" He started walking away to appear not interested in the boy, but soon. The boy ran up to the man's car.

"Ok." He nodded anything to get away from his Aunt and - his mum and dad would come and say everything was okay and that it was all a dream. The boy jumped into the car willingly hoping that, he would just wake up. Though he never did. It was real... It was in reality that he had done that offal, offal thing.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah I think, I'll do all of the D-Boys… -cackles- Though I'll only actually update if anyone reads or reviews. Sorry it took so long… School has been rather solid… 


	3. Spencer's Present

Authors Note: Yah another chapter sorry for the wait. If there was huge at that... Em... Yeah... Okay... Well thanks to the (same) two people that reviewed Nay!

Demon TK - Yes it is all planned out... More information why in later chapter Hope you can wait. Thanks for reviewing!

Kaiiko - Yup... Those eyes belong to the beloved Kai.. He'll be fun to write. -Evil sadistic thoughts come to mind- Em... Yeah... Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Tala just stared at the boy once he had told his story unsure on how to react. Tala was pondering on who had the worst experience...He didn't know him well enough to hug him surely. Tala wanted a hug when he had realised what he had done - but who would want a stranger to hug them?

Yet the boy stopped crying after a short time, Tala was going to explain what he had done to his parents. Though who would want to hear that the person they were sharing a room with had killed their parents?

The boys sat there for another hour or so, in silence while their young minds tried to understand the situation.

Of course they could not and the silence was soon taken over by chatter. Anything to stop the memories of those terrible nights from coming back.

"When did you get here?" Tala whispered as if the walls themselves were trying to listen in on their conversation.

Bryan looked up at the taller redheaded child, he didn't know why this boy wouldn't leave him alone or shut up. But the talking stopped Tala from thinking about that night everything changed, it stopped him remembering this was now his reality.

Bryan wiggled his nose finding the room rather cold - he hadn't noticed before.

"Last night..." Bryan blinked wondering when the other boy got taken from his home. A thought popped into his mind about Tala. Had he killed his parents on purpose?

"I just got here." Tala sat back, against the freezing wall. It was a horrible room.

There was another short silence and Bryan turned to look at his roommate for the time being.

He had his eyes closed and he was sitting like he had no care in the world. Bryan narrowed his eyes. Hating the fact that this Tala could forget things so easily.

But Tala's memory could only stay on that one night when the sound had come and killed his parents... But then again he was told that it was him... So why did he kill his parents?

"I hope... I'm allowed to make other friends here." Tala opened his eyes and smiled, hoping that maybe Bryan would count him as a friend.

"The guards aren't very nice..." Tala went on, Bryan did not say a word but continued to glare at the older boy.

"No there not..." Bryan looked down at his feet and decided that he wanted to stand up, since his feet were beginning to get numb from the awkward position he was sitting in.

The flickering light went off, leaving the two boys in stunned silence and complete darkness.

Bryan blinked looking around for the boy he had just started talking to, he started crying loudly again and sat back down. Terrified.

"What's the matter?" Tala enquired wondering what could be wrong with the boy - he was fine just a few seconds ago.

Tala was at his side so, he knew where he was directing his quiet voice. His own crying and yelling had caused his throat to go raw... It hurt to talk, but he was curious.

"I..." The boy stuttered, he hide his head trying to stop looking into the eternal darkness. Bryan knew that Tala was beside him but it made his skin crawl to think that something was touching him - he would rather be alone when he was in the dark - or at least nothing touching him. Even if he was sacred... Even if he was scared of the dark...Now.

"The dark..." Bryan choked on his words and started sobbing again as Tala tried to puzzle it all together and came up with a fairly easy answer.

"You don't like the dark?" Tala heard the other boy sniffed and heard a rustle of clothing as if the boy were nodding.

Tala wondered what he could do to stop his newly found friend from crying. He sighed unable to think.

Meanwhile Bryan continued to remember the dark night that surrounded the flaming house his mum and dad were killed in. How something he didn't find scary before he had no idea... How the dark could be this frightening.

The door opened and the two boys grabbed onto one another when they saw one of the most scariest person they had ever seen. He had some mask on... With red gleaming eyes... Purple hair too. He had the smile that haunted the two boys.

* * *

The boys were saved from there horrible cell. Put placed into a different one, much like a training room. There was two people, one looked just older than Tala, and the other was an older man with green-dyed hair.

The room much to Bryans relief was bright and didn't have the cold feeling that the other room had.

Bryan and Tala stayed latched onto one another as they had no idea what was happening and instinctively thought that they would both be okay if they stayed together.

The older boy, with blonde hair watched them sadly, he'd been there for around a month and still he had not spoke a word after the incident - he hadn't been given the chance to talk to anyone his age - or around his own age anyway...

The boys were given a bag each - they both found it incredibly heavy. But fear of dropping it made their grip slightly better. The green-dyed man spoke some quick orders and insults at the blonde boy and Bryan and Tala winced even though they were not directed at themselves.

"You're pathetic, you are a peace of complete rubbish - no wonder you're so slow you fat shit!"

The two boys blinked they had never heard language like that before - they had been told it was wrong and naughty to swear to anyone. But here was an adult doing so... This place that they were in some how managed to break every rule they had been taught at home.

Soon the blonde boy nodded and scanned over the two boys in front of him. He didn't seem half affected by what the man had shouted in his face.

Tala frowned, fear was visible in his eyes, Bryan however just showed anger, he was glaring and had let go of Tala. The man with the green hair had disappeared from the room, and it was this boys job to help - or to tell the two boys what they were to do.

The blonde boy walked over, while Bryan and Tala both stared at him. Surely he wouldn't do anything since he himself was only a child.

"Open the bags you were handed." Handed? They were flung in a direction in which they stood. It was surprising that the rucksack bags didn't end up landing miles behind them.

Tala and Bryan looked at each other, wondering if they should do as they were told.

"Okay." Tala answered, placing the bag on the floor and looking into it.

"It wasn't a question." The blonde boy looked down at the other boys. He was certainly taller than them.

"Why are you here?" Tala asked, looking up, he had thought that maybe this was a prison and that everyone in it had done something - like kill their parents by mistake.

The blonde boy said nothing but crossed his arms and glared. Tala just gulped and went back to staring at the items in the heavy bag.

Bryan turned curious, now he did want to know why this older looking boy was in here too. There weren't a lot of children he had seen in here.

"What happened?" Bryan cocked his head to one side and waited for and answer. But all he received was a whack on the back of the head.

"That is not your business or your concern..." He spoke slowly as if he was thinking about each word. Even though he was slow at talking his voice reached the back of the room.

"I killed my parents..." Tala sniffed hating the words that ran from his mouth. The blonde boy blinked as if it had struck a cord.

"I set my house on fire...Killed mum and dad too." Bryan mumbled and the blonde looked between the two of them.

He'd been there for a year. Though the images on when he was taken here where engraved into his skull. The memories always came at night - in his dream, that would turn them into screaming nightmares.

Oh how he wanted to get back at BioVolt, taking everyone away from their lives like that. Everything he tried to do... Ended up wrong or just not 'done quickly enough.'

"I do not care..." Bryan and Tala frowned, it was his voice that caught him out. He sounded sad, and also tired. "What happened, how did you get here?" Tala asked again, hoping this time the boy would open up a little.

"Why should I trouble you with my memories?" The boy continued as if suddenly remembered what the task at hand was.

"Put the overalls on, and the visor." He stated, he tried to drag his thoughts away from what had happened.

"My names Tala, this is Bryan..." He pointed over to the lilac haired boy as he stood frowning at the blonde boy. "Eh...What's your name?" Tala forced a smile, which the boy snorted at but decided to tell.

"Spencer."

The two boy's blinked and smiled, finally a name that they could call the boy.

"So Spencer...? How did you end up here?" Bryan and Tala thought that maybe if they did as they were told for now they would be given more information about how this 'Spencer' got here.

There was only a ruffle of clothes as Tala and Bryan ended up placing the overalls that had many colours stained to it. The thought that it was meant to be white made Bryan almost sick.

"I was taken from my home... Forcefully." Spencer stated, turning around and walking off, leaving two very confused children.

* * *

Upon reaching the door to leave he still could not take the imagines from his head. His nightmares would be worse now that he thought at what had happened.

Spencer hated BioVolt, of course he was only what - seven? But when he had been kidnapped, which felt so long ago. There had been mass media on his story - that he knew, because it was the reason why Boris hated him so much.

Boris had once told him that he nearly brought the Abbey to a close because it was under so much suspicion, pity those arrogant police didn't into too much detail because they thought that an old coot like Boris couldn't do something like that...

Pity it didn't bring it to a close then children, even younger than himself would be taken. Like Tala and Bryan. Though, if it had been closed, where would he go?

He could still remember everything that happened, there wouldn't be enough time in his own life to heal what he had seen.

* * *

Spencer had never knew his mum and dad. Never - he was always taken care of by his grandmother. She was pretty active for... A grandmother...

At about the age five, Spencer done most things around the house, like tidy up and make some easy-made meals for him and his dear grandmother just so she didn't need to go to any trouble. He liked helping, even though he didn't have many friends at school he didn't care. He liked to help.

It wasn't as if he was lonely he liked to just sit and talk to her about anything and everything but sometimes. She would nod off and Spencer would think that maybe he would be alone for more than a day.

That day, when he six... On his birthday...

His grandmother had gone out and bought a cake, and everything. Spencer could remember being so happy and excited until a knock at the door came. Naturally, Spencer went and opened the door.

There were many men outside of the house, many as in around twenty covered in black clothing. Spencer blinked and then made a feeble effort to close the door. Fear suddenly was the main emotion on his mind.

Even when he tried as hard as he could he seemed to fail at almost everything he done. He was easily thrown aside as the men raided into each room, not caring for the boy that they had launched into the wall.

Spencer started crying slowly when he realised he was bleeding. He'd never liked blood. He always cried when it was his blood. Other peoples' blood didn't annoy him so much - but his own…

The boy curled up and started sob loudly, everything hurt - mostly his back. But he stopped when he heard his Grandmother screaming... Something inside of him just clicked.

He ran towards the living room and froze when he saw about seven of the men. Kicking something on the ground...

Violently... Laughing as his grandmother screamed and yelled in pain.

Spencer had never seen anyone fight before. Whenever anyone had annoyed him or others they would have ignored it. Or teacher would come and make everyone say sorry to each other.

The boy was ignored as if he were invisible or if he were ghost he seemed to be able to float around the men trying to reach his grandmother.

Spencer managed to see her bloody face - a gash that made her blood run all over her face, her whole body wasn't moving except when the men decided to give her another kick.

Spencer ran up to one of the men and pushed him, making him go off balance slightly. He said something... To another guard. Before he knew it he was caught, and placed on a chair watching his old guardian getting killed...

He had tried so hard to run away after that, to escape to tell someone - he yell for help, but that only resulted in. Tape.

He remembered he had tried to hit and lash out at his assailants. That's when he saw the Bio-Volt sign. He had forced himself to remember it in case he would meet someone else from the company.

Spencer thought it was ironic… He, was working for BioVolt and took every order even though they had taken everything away from him. His life, his gran, his home… Yet he continued to carry out the tasks he was given. He made himself sick at the actions he was doing. He would get revenge...

His mouth was bound while two men held the boy down. He remembered that the tape had hurt so much. The men had twisted his arms and made the horrible tape dig and twist on his skin... The men just making sure he was watching as their own friends ploughed into the defenceless granny. He had never cried so much in his life before… He'd never seen so much blood before.

He'd never have thought that people would wreck his six year old birthday party.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay... That was sad... All cry for Spencer! I'm in an evil mood myself since I'm ill... That's my excuse... Who to do next... Please review! (Why do I sound so happy… 0.o I really am ill -.-'') 


	4. Kai's Despair

* * *

Authors Note: I'm back! Okay, I think first of I shall thank the people that reviewed!

DancerInTheDark101 - Thanks for reviewing all the chapters Made my day so it did! Hope you enjoy this one too!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Ian's own chapter will be next, just because well he would be what... 2? 3 years old? It was harder to think of a past if he were so young - so I just decided to get Kai done and out of the way. Thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

Spencer may have been one of the eldest of the children that were now inside the Abbey grounds. Though he did know of one person that had been, in this hell, for much longer than he had.

He was five, though he looked around eight, something that happened a lot around the Abbey. No one could be sure what age anyone was - it was rude to ask.

Spencer had spoken to the boy only once, and that was because he had been ordered to tell the boy he would not be receiving any food for the next day or so. He had remembered the pleading red eyes that seemed to be full of dread.

No one believed at first that the boy was Voltaire's only grandson. Spencer couldn't see any resemblance, though he had never seen the owner of the company face-to-face he had seen glances of him on television. That was it though.

The tyrant of the Abbey was Boris, the one that had been left to train everyone in the building to become strong and emotionless. Spencer had to go check if the boy was still sane, or at least not dead. Even if he was dead, that only meant that the guards would find a new victim and Spencer hoped it would not be him. Even if he did not like to speak he still hated the shouting.

The boy walked up the cell which the boy was last placed in, Spencer stopped when he heard someone sniff. It was not light enough to see the very back of the prison that held the boy, so Spencer had no idea if he had the right one or not. He hoped he did.

"Hiwatari?" The boy's voice carried to the ears of many; listening and waiting for a reply from the rebellious grandchild that had been known to have many mood swings. The sniffing stopped.

Kai had always been called, Hiwatari, since he had been in this horrible place. He hadn't really wanted to leave everything he knew behind but then again. His grandfather wanted him to...

He stood up slowly feeling weak, as he strained his body even more to move closer to the steel bars. He looked up at the blonde boy.

Oh yes, he remembered him - the one that informed him that he wasn't getting anything to eat. Kai hated him.

Kai hated everything and everyone. Kai blinked and waited for the boy to say something else but looked more confused on what to say than anything else.

"Here." Spencer kneeled down, and managed to hand a square piece of bread to the bluenette that had not eaten in some time. Kai gripped the bread but did not pull it away.

Kai had a doubt that this 'Spencer' boy was simply teasing him - that he was going to take the bread away anyway and leave him hungry. Kai blinked, confused when the boy had let go of the other side of bread and stood up. Spencer nodded and left.

Kai didn't know if it were real, he stared at it, watching to see if it turned into something else. Suddenly he felt a pain in his stomach again, as fast as the little boy could he eat the small morsel of food he was kindly given. He no longer hated Spencer.

After the small feast, the boy went back to his corner, he had found out if the guards couldn't see anyone in a cell... They would more likely to leave him alone, and not shout abuse.

He sighed, and curled up in a tight ball, thinking of everything that had been and gone. He knew that something was wrong about this place - he didn't know why his grandfather even made him come here.

Why couldn't he stay at his last school? The boy mentally and physically shivered, he shook his head. He didn't like his last school...

* * *

Kai had been constantly told that everything was going to fine at that school. His new school. He trusted what his guardians had said and went to school happily... Though when he had returned home he even threatened to just run away so he could stay as far away for it.

It had stared when he stupid enough to say his two-toned haired as natural. That's when it started.

"It is my real hair colour!" Kai had tried to explain over and over again, even on his first day no one was giving the boy a benefit of the doubt. They just saw him as an easy new target for bullying.

"No it's not! Grey hair! Grey hair!" A taller, older boy bellowed in his face. Kai hadn't been frightened so much, he had never had anyone so close to his face before - at least not shouting.

Kai had been surprised and giggled when some comments had been passed when someone had seen him because of his hair, eyes, everything was so strange. He hadn't minded it then...

"Look at his eyes!" A girl shrieked, as Kai glanced at her, she scrunched up her nose in distaste. She hated anything abnormal. Anything that wasn't normal should be destroyed - her father told her that.

Kai bowed his head, sniffing hoping that they would leave, but it seemed that the two older children were waiting for something.

"Devil eyes! Grey hair! " The boy shouted, and the girl cackled. Soon there were a pack of children chanting the same thing over and over until he ended up crying and sobbing.

_Devil eyes! Grey hair!_

_Devil eyes! Grey hair!_

"L...leave...M-e! Alone!" He shouted hoping that they would take the hint that he really was getting upset over it. Though the group seemed to double in numbers and everyone started laughing - laughing...and pointing.

"Cry baby!" The new chant had begun.

_Cry Baby! _

_Cry Baby!_

It got worse and worse the children began to make more and more names...

_The Devil Girl Is Crying!_

_The Devil Girl Is Crying!_

"Stop it!" The small boy shouted out, some people stopped seeing the distress that he was being put under. Kai looked at them, hoping they would stop the others. He had seen another boy looked at him in a sad and sorry way - a pitiful way, then someone shouted out another version of the chant.

With the simplest of words he makes us sad

Particularly with breath that bad!

The group that had surrounded Kai began to howl with laughter while Kai began to cry more and more. He needed to get away...

He hadn't even known he was running until he went passed the school gate. Though he continued to run faster and faster away from the school of nightmares. He didn't go home... Not at that point.

His grandfather had found him crying - on a swing. He didn't look too happy. He didn't say anything he just watched the small boy cry and cry then finally gave small smile to the boy.

"Would you like all of those pathetic children to disappear?" Kai only nodded now feeling a great weight come off his back.

Kai shook his head he had wished he had never agreed to what his grandfather had asked. All those kids...

Kai had doomed them all. He'd killed them all...

Kai stared to sob quietly, why did things have to happen to him?

Kai hadn't wanted them all to die, just to stop their onslaught, but now that the police would be searching for the killer he had to be taken here. He had to live through another type of hell.

The Abbey, was no social event it was hard to make friends, yet it was not forbidden. At the moment the new kids, that had been taken would go through hundreds of tests which would take around three months altogether. After that they would be taken to an actual classroom and dorm, and taught about beyblading and then when they were a certain age would start training.

No one died because of the Abbey. It was the strange sense of weakness that the place gave that made everyone so afraid. That they would be killed if they ran or told. No one could tell anyone though, police never came to investigate and children were too scared. The teenagers were already moulded into the perfect solider idea.

The guards varied, most were cruel or would hit a child if they got the better of them, but nothing more. All the pain would be caused when the children would be collected. There was no point in murdering a whole family to gain a child that would die in a few months from beatings.

Shortening the food was not to kill anyone, but the pain that was caused when Kai had nothing to eat for a few days was almost unbearable - it would stop him from showing Boris up again. For a while anyway.

The children selected, for the abbey were not random, it could never be. They were children that could do something better than any other in their whole school. Kai didn't find it fair - he wasn't great at anything so why did he had to come here?

Spencer had probably been the strongest and most adaptable, by the looks of things. Kai had met another boy that was very quick in learning some languages... Which had confused Kai completely.

The cell unlocked, he heard someone walk in and Kai glanced up to see the normal masked man with the blazing red eyes. Boris sighed.

"Get up, you're going somewhere!" He barked, as the small child stood up and made sure that their were no crumbs to be found on him. He didn't want Spencer getting into trouble.

The bluenette made no attempt to protest when Boris grabbed him by the collar. How he hated his neck to be touched by such a pathetic adult. Unlike most of the children at the Abbey, Kai was not afraid as much as Boris. Maybe it was because his grandfather was his boss? He didn't feel fear, just hate when he saw the man. Hate that would continue until he could have his revenge.

Boris hauled the boy down the corridors of the Abbey. Kai had never gone this far into the place before, what would happen to him down here? Would he be killed and just be thrown out like trash? A sudden strike of fear shot through the boy's system, what was he to expect?

He was thrown into a large room, there were other kids in the room… Kai glanced up at them when he noticed it had been the blue-eyed, red-headed boy from earlier and gave him a blank look. Something was odd - when did Boris give him the chance to meet new people?

Kai was still on the floor, he didn't have much energy to do anything except from breathe, he needed food. He lay there on the cold and disgusting ground.

Tala walked up to the bluenette, he had wondered if the saying, 'someone in the world will be you're complete opposite' was true. In this case he was beginning to believe it was.

The boy had blue hair and red eyes, meanwhile it was the exact opposite for himself. He gave a small smile to the boy but did not even receive a look that held any emotion he just looked up as if he were looking at someone stupid.

Tala made another attempt, maybe he was hurt and couldn't get up? Tala held out his hand for a moment while Kai eyed it carefully hoping that the boy really did want to help him. It was Tala's turn to give the boy a strange look, he was confused on why it was taking so long?

"Need any help?" Tala asked, looking down on the younger boy. Kai thought about replying but he was took hungry to do anything all he wanted was to go to sleep. He shook his head - he'd stay on the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was sad eh? Anyway, it was fun to write. This week is so bad - homework wise, I have no time to update anything anymore... I am determined to get this ficlet done before my exams start and also do another few chapters of my sequel... Hoping I can do it... Well please tell me what you thought and send a review! (Ian's chapter next.) 


	5. Ian's Sin

Authors Note: Yeah, I got writers block with my main fic so I decided to just post this one to see if it helped get the gears in motion. Writers block I've never had so much in my life before! I don't think it's writers block - maybe I'm just lazy - I know what happens and stuff… Know that well I just can't be bother describing and well typing… Yeah that sounds lazy -.-''

Well thanks to the people that reviewed!

DancerInTheDark101- I'm pretty sad that this is the last chapter - which I can actually think of, since this is the last D-Boy I'm doing it on… Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kaiiko - Yup, I somewhat like doing either sad fics, or just completely random ones… That's just me I guess well I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review.

The Goddess Azure Thunder - 0.o I thought I was the only one to notice that… It's really weird that Tala and Kai are… Kind of alike and yet so different. Thanks for reviewing! Woo-Woo here's the update. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Tala felt saddened by the fact the bluenette wouldn't accept his help. The boy looked tired but then again, everyone in this Abbey looked tired or stressed. Or both.

Tala sighed, unsure of what to do, he sat down. The floor was cool but with the overalls on he couldn't feel the real chill inside the room. He crossed his legs, wondering why the boy in front of him was so... Different. Tala had never seen anyone with red eyes or blue hair, for that matter. He'd seen a few with, grey or a lilac colour that Bryan had. Tala just stared trying to think on where he had seen those eyes before.

Kai was slightly intimidated with the older child looking at him so intently, Kai wanted to tell him to stop looking at him but it appeared that the boy was just trying to figure something else out. Kai's stomach growled loudly; Kai blushed as everyone in the room looked at him. He hadn't meant to make everyone look so worried. Kai winced as he could feel the strain on which his body was under, his stomach needed food soon.

Bryan had heard the sound and wondered why the boy just didn't get up and find food - or ask. Adults would normally give food to kids that asked nicely, or maybe he was just playing around because he got into trouble. Bryan was off exploring the bare room, there was nothing except the cameras and an exit. It was rather boring for such an age to comprehend such a useless room. There was nothing evenly mildly entertaining, the walls were all the same bland colour.

Bryan had always been curious and decided to check the bags that they were given he had only ever looked in the bag for one thing. The smelly overalls he was wearing. The bag was fairly large - to Bryan anyway. His small hands opened the bag once again and rummaged around seeing books and paper, pencils. There was a small plastic box, and Bryan couldn't help but try to open it.

The blonde child, Spencer was told to come back - and saw each of the younger children he had seen not more than a few hours ago. What was BioVolt wanting now? He just didn't get any of this, though he was still only a child.

Bryan took notice of the door opening and the same child coming inside willingly, he titled his head trying to remember the boys name. Bryan's attention went back onto the box, and tried to open it but failed again and again trying to get a grip onto the two sides. He growled in frustration as he threw it to the floor hoping secretly that the force would open it.

Bryan huffed, now knowing that the box wouldn't open until he found the right way of opening it. He stamped down on the box, yet it would not open. He's mind got bored of trying to find out what the contents of the box was, and decided to go back to the actual rucksack.

Tala looked up and saw the blonde boy leaning against the wall, he was quiet.

Of course Kai knew who the boy was, he was kind enough to give him food when he needed it. He felt indebted to Spencer. He relaxed when he saw the blonde hair at least the boy was no enemy or stranger.

Kai just glanced from where he was lying at Spencer, he would have to do something for him when he could. Though his brain felt too foggy to come up with any idea on how to even help the so called allie.

Kai remained on the floor, his stomach almost empty - the food almost fully digested and used up just for the energy he needed so badly. Kai groaned and watched as the boy just stood still as if waiting for one of the three boys to react.

Tala looked back at the smaller boy on the floor, he was now curled up in a ball - he must have been really hungry. There was surely something to eat in the room.

Kai grumbled and slowly got up off the ground and weakly walked over to the blonde boy. His legs felt like hollow, weak, stumps of lead he could hardly get over to the other side of the room. He thought he would faint at any second at least then he would be given some food.

Bryan and Tala watched in astonishment as the bluenette managed to reach the blonde boy while stumbling a few times. Each time Tala and Bryan gave a concerned look to one another.

There was a short pause as Kai looked up at the older and taller boy. His blank face that was normal in the Abbey rotted away for a brief second to gain some sad and happy elements.

Spencer watched as the boy looked up with sad eyes, as if he were going to break down at any second and cry for all eternity. Though a small smile on the boys lips gave a feeling of appreciation.

Who knew a small piece of bread could do so much.

"Thanks." Was all the bluenette said, before he spotted the small box that Bryan had been trying to open. He wondered, was that a food box? He plodded over trying to keep his vision clear by blinking rapidly. There was something wrong with the child and everyone in the room knew it.

Kai kneeled down, and held the top down, while tapping at the side. It was like of the many, Chinese games his grandfather used to give him. The box opened, and there was a small bottle of water, a long with a small sandwich. This made Kai chuckle, and Bryan noticed that the boy had managed what he could not.

"How old are you?" Tala knew he was the youngest in the room, he was the smallest and most high pitched. Kai turned around to look at Tala for a second, then went back to filling some of his hunger.

Not even five minutes later Kai had finished, and was sitting staring at the floor lost in his memories. "I'm not the youngest here," Kai started off.

He only knew of one person that had been taken in - when the Abbey would steal the children. At nurseries or maybe hospitals, anywhere they could literally get their hands on a kid, they would go.

The boy's name was Ian. He couldn't remember the second name, he probably wouldn't be able to remember it happening. There was a rumour that Ian had been to choose a family member that would die... In front of someone that young. Would it not have harmed the boy mentally.

Kai had killed people in his school, yet he had never seen them dead - they just ended up not there. Then he ended up here.

Tala had seen blood, he probably still had some on his hands from his mother. He'd seen the weapon even though he didn't know he had.

Bryan, had seen fire and smelt death, Bryan didn't want to see another flame in his life, or smell that smell ever again.

Spencer, he'd seen it, he'd heard the painful screams and moans coming from the only adult he cherished.

Ian, Ian had killed. Maybe not intentionally. Though he had pulled the trigger. Poor kid.

* * *

Everyone was lined up; all with the same outraged and scared face, no one knew what they could do!

"Now, Ian. For your family to live you must choose one to die." The little boy could hardly speak never mind making such a large and emotional discussion. He was two years old.

The boy looked up with eyes that didn't understand, he had no idea what the concept of death meant.

Voltaire stared at the boy, grinning as if he were doing something right. Though the boy just wandered over to his parents thinking that they would just make the man leave. Though the gunmen just shoved him back to the centre of the room. With the horrible looking man who wanted him to choose something that he didn't understand.

It was a grand hall, Ian loved running around for ages - just round and round until he got so dizzy he'd fall. It was fun when he fell because then he got an excuse to do it all again.

Men with machine guns and pistols were pointed at the whole family - cousins, aunts, not so nice uncles were even there. They were all celebrating. They done it every year.

Ian, having no concept of - anything just simply wandered, looking at everyone's petrified faces. He knew something was wrong, but he had no idea what that something was.

Voltaire got impatient. "Pick someone...Anyone." He barked, scaring the small child. The boy shrugged not knowing - was he to pick someone he liked?

He pointed to his uncle. Not really knowing why he was pointing or why his uncle looked as if he had seen a ghost. Or why Voltaire was smiling so smugly.

"Good boy." Voltaire ruffled Ian's hair a little while the boy tilted his head unsure of what to do next.

Voltaire turned the boy round to face his uncle, and out of no where Voltaire handed the small child a heavy, loaded pistol. The boy looked up confused beyond belief. What was he meant to do now? Why was he getting the strange looks of hate and disgust from his family?

Voltaire kneeled down next to the boy and moved his fingers to the correct position, the boy stood still thinking he was doing something good. His mother went to say something but was stopped by a gunman, she silenced herself. Voltaire whispered something in Ian's ear and he nodded. Just aim and shoot and then you will be rewarded. Of course the reward in Ian's two year old mind was that he would be given sweets. How wrong he was.

Ian pulled the trigger and saw his old uncle fall at first Ian wasn't sure what had happened but when he saw the painful expression on his uncles face he couldn't help but wonder what he had done. He put his hands to his sides not letting go of the warm gun, what on earth had happened? Slowly when other family members crowded around the now gasping for breathe uncle. Ian sensed that he had done something very wrong. The gun dropped to the floor. His eyes widened so much they began to sting and everything became unfocused. There was so much red on the floor, a metallic smell filled the air it was so strange so different. So unfamiliar.

"Well done." Voltaire whispered and walked off - as if nothing had even occurred.

Ian was taken shortly after that. Crying his eyes out wondering and screaming what had happened - what he had done to his beloved uncle. Of course not before the order to kill his family was given.

* * *

Kai mumbled a few words, then burst out crying thinking of the pain that the Abbey and his grandfather were causing to other people, other loving families. He had no right to do that! Kai started yelling in Russian about hating his grandfather.

Bryan and Tala had no idea who the boys grandfather was but Spencer knew - and was happy that Kai wouldn't turn out to be like him. At least not yet anyway.

Then there was an order that came from a speaker that they were all to get ready for what they called

"a beybattle."

The small children had no idea what a _beybattle _was and pondered over the words.

* * *

Authors Note: Yeah So that's that done. I couldn't think of a way to bring Ian actually in to tell his story because he was so young (he'd be around two-three…Since he's what 2 years younger than Kai.) Review please!

(That's all the dear D-Boys done… I'll try to add some more chapters maybe… Depending if I can think of anything I can do. Maybe I'll add in some chapter on how the became friends then fell out? Neh? What do you think readers?)


	6. Beyblades?

Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update just trying to get my head round this. Trying to see what I could do, which is all sorted now! So thanks to the readers and to:

GabZ - Thanks for reviewing, I actually go the idea when my little cousin started shooting a water pistol at my mum. -.-'' Strange how things turn into angst 0.o Well anyway thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kaiiko - Cruel indeed, and some more veil and cruel things that I thought up, now that I actually know where this story is going I can update quicker too.. Thanks for reviewing.

The Goddess azure Thunder - If it turns yoai... Which may happen, though some that don't like it I suppose could see it as a really strong friendship... Though that's not yoai that what.. Shouen-ai? Anyway thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - They are.. This fic started because I saw a picture of a chibi D-Boy squad that a friend had. I now know where this fic is going so, no ideas are now needed. Though anything that you may like to see, anyone can just PM me and ask. I might do... depending lol. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

What was a beybattle...? The children walked over to what was like a giant one-way mirror. They glanced at it, it had not been there before - when had it appeared? Kai was the first to hear the sounds, as metal collided with metal, and plastic being torn as if it were mere velvet. The small children wandered to the window confused and also feeling braver than they had.

Spencer wasn't surprised he knew what the noises where; he'd heard them all the time now that he had been placed nearer the main stadium. Bryan looked at the mirror as it slowly began to change colour from its

reflective state to a clear plastic cover. The children looked in and saw two spinning tops hitting each other over and over again. Like some wild animals. The boys didn't know what to say but stared as one dark beyblade span in the centre of a large dish.

Spencer looked at around the room he could now see; there were no people just large metal arms that seemed to fire more and more spinning tops at that one particular blade. The one that was simply spinning in the centre of the dish, didn't waste time in destroying any other beyblade that came within striking

distance.

The black blade, black as night, hypnotised Kai. He'd never felt the strange feeling he had while he watched this one blade knocked out countless others out of the large dish. It was clear what the aim was - place the other spinning top out of the dish. Or as they would be further corrected, to destroy the opponents beyblade.

Kai couldn't help but blink when the blade stopped - it didn't even slow down, it just... Stopped. Kai felt saddened by the sudden decline in action. Tala looked over at Kai to see the boy watching the blade through the glass as if he had spotted something he needed. He hadn't even eyed the food like that. Tala watched as the blade was picked up by a mechanical arm, and replaced into a launcher. Tala looked at Bryan though he was interested he wasn't as keen as Kai had been. Blue eyes looked over back at the bluenette as a small smile graced his lips. Was Kai enjoying seeing so much destruction? Tala looked back inside...

The small group of children gasped when the blade was launched and annihilated the small dish and almost the apposing mechanical arm. Bryan took a step back thinking some of the debris would break through the

strong window they all stood behind. Though all that happened was a part flew up and scratched the material.

All of a sudden someone came into the room. The other boys turned around, to see if it was yet another child of their own age. Yet it was nothing of the sort. There stood a man, clean and in a suit. He looked

important.

Kai blinked he'd seen that man before, his small heart began to beat quicker and quicker as he knew who this man was. He was the main man when it came to 'cleaning' the school of his problem. Kai gulped and

rested his back against the wall, he didn't want to be here. Spencer looked at the fear what the youngest boy showed; he could see it in his eyes that seemed to quiver under the stare. Bryan had never seen anyone with long hair before - not as an adult male. Spencer knew who this was even though it was the first ever time he'd seen him. It was just in the way he walked in without a care.

The man walked over, a smug look on his face a strange aura surrounded the room as the man got closer, the closer the children became. Kai was shivering in fear, and Tala could now hear the quiet whimpers that the boy was trying hard to stop. The man didn't need to even look long at the small boy he just was so

predictable, and therefore weak.

"Kai, have you toughened up yet?" The man's smug face disappeared and was replaced by what looked like a disappointed scowl. Kai blinked - out of everyone he could of talked to first, even acknowledged why was it him? He didn't deserve to be noticed! Kai shivered weakly as he looked up at his grandfather - who didn't look happy to see him. Kai remained silent.

"Well?" His grandfather was trying to get some sort of answer out of him, though Voltaire was interested in what his grandson would say; whether he had actual gained something with the lack of food. Such as

respect for his elders.

Kai looked down at his feet; while Tala and Bryan watched the boy wondering what he would do. Tala wasn't sure what he could do, however, he knew he was scared and would not move unless he had to. In the

meanwhile Kai was against the wall, his small hands clenched into small fists. His arms began to shake as Kai whispered very quietly.

"...I hate you..." He felt his eyes fill up, yet he made no attempt on looking up at his so called grandfather he hated the very sight of the man. He brought to many memories with him. Kai just wanted to start screaming and shouting and hitting his grandfather but he had tried to many times and he had failed because he had been so small and...weak.

"What was that? I'm afraid when pathetic nothing's try to talk they just mumble. Speak up!" The man yelled, the other boys jumped and they too were more than shocked to hear the treatment the bluenette was getting

from his grandfather. Kai felt the tears run slowly down his cheek he closed his eyes tightly imagining himself away from the retched place that he was living in.

He felt suddenly warm; happy even like anything he would do he would be safe. As if he would be able to say anything to the man in front of him without having any consequences. Kai felt so safe he smiled lightly.

Everyone watched as the boy's sad face turned into what appeared a smile, which shocked almost everyone. Although Kai was more shocked when he felt angry as if he was going to explode with the amount of hate that was running through him. His breathing became deeper and his breath could soon be heard clearly.

"I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!" He yelled, the bluenette glared up, tears still streaming down his face. Voltaire raised an eyebrow at the outburst and thought no more about it. It would happen occasionally but nothing that he would need to worry about.

"It was your fault dear Kai. Was it not you who wanted them gone?" Voltaire brushed the blame back off him it was a hard talent to acquire and it was not one to be easily forgotten. It had gotten him out of so

many incidents, especially the ones were the police were involved.

"I...I didn't want them...I just wanted them to stop..." Kai felt the sudden safety disappear along with everything else, he couldn't let that feeling go... He needed that feeling, he wanted it back!

"You cannot pick and choose! How many times do I have to tell you! You're pathetic! Nothing as weak as you can ever! I repeat ever! Go onto being anything more than dirt!" Voltaire's words were like venom, every syllable burned into Kai's mind he would not be forgetting this for quite some time.

"SHUT UP!" Kai yelled, the warm feeling returning, he hated yelling - he had no energy for it - Voltaire would always win when it came to yelling... Kai would never win not with the small and feeble voice he

had. Maybe when he was older...

"Well, I suppose I could say worse with what you're standing next to." Voltaire turned to stare at the icy eyes that were glaring him. He had not really cared what either of the children were like; even if they

were spoiled or poor - peppy or shy. They would all be broken and used to his own disposal.

"Couldn't stop crying, what a baby!" Tala blinked was this man talking to him or about him to the others? Even though Tala would never say it he was always paranoid on how he would come across to anyone else.. Tala looked at the floor while Bryan tried to gain his attention by shifting his weight about. It failed as Tala went into a trance-like stance. Spencer blinked, he knew all about this technique, usually it would involve people - anyone shouting anything at the new recruits to try to break them down. Spencer hadn't thought that the red-head named Tala would give in so easily.

"You are the bacteria that should stay at the bottom of the universe!" Voltaire continued to shout, Tala was not used to anyone shouting, least of all - him being shouted at, being called such things! Tala looked to his side he could feel eyes on him, he hated to be seen crying. He had been made fun of because of his hair a few times... It had hurt him greatly but he did try to ignore him. In his case he was a stereotypical red-head. He had a very short fuse, especially when it came to being called names. He could remember one time when a boy had said he looked like carrot... The boy had never annoyed him again after a few outbursts from Tala himself.

Spencer and Kai knew that the only reason why Kai didn't receive any kind of physical abuse - not being told to train every second - was because he was his grandson and whether the old man wanted to agree to

it or not - he just couldn't raise his hand or give an order to do it. Yes he could shout, horrible things about his own flesh and blood. That however was as far as it seemed to go. Then again that could have all been a cover so Kai would immediately been disliked among the rest of the bladers.

"That is if you're even worthy enough to be that!" Tala didn't know what had started him, whether it was the old man's words or whether he was just finally realising that this would be his home until he was old enough to leave...Tala wasn't sure whether to just start crying or to just hold on for a few minutes before having a complete break-down. But a sudden feeling of numbness came within him, he kept thinking that he would lose it at any minute. But he didn't.

Voltaire went through every one of them, picking on them shouting things that such an age-group should never hear. The man continued to shout abuse at the children until it was round three and back onto Tala, whom had managed to stay composed for the moment. Bryan and Kai were crying though it may have been because they were the same age - the same things might have affected them.

"You are -." Kai could feel Tala stiffen next to him, as he tried to make himself as small but slouching down; hoping Voltaire would stop his ranting. Kai couldn't take it, he believed that he was the reason

why these other boys were being picked on. He'd never seen or heard of any other people going through this. He always was in the group - if he didn't exist then... These boys may have been left in their cells.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHY DO YOU PICK ON EVERYONE!" Kai shouted, stepping forward so his voice could possibly travel more and sound a little more intimidating... If that was possible for a crying five year old.

Voltaire stared at his grandson for a moment; this had become a little more interesting than he had first thought. Kai was rarely happy, nor angry he was usually sad or - nothing. Just emotionless if he was just left on his lonesome.

"What is that, my grandson growing a backbone! Ha! All for this pathetic little red-headed commoner?" Voltaire laughed, he had never seen his grandson this angry before, maybe it was a good idea if he made this group into a team.

The small red-head looked over at Kai confused; he'd never been defended before - he'd always done that himself, he'd always been a lone wolf. Kai on the other hand would defend anyone if it gave him a small stab at his grandfather. An excuse of some sort for him to yell.

"Leave him alone." It was now Bryans turn to stand up for Tala, they may have not known each other for any longer than a few hours, but after making him feel slightly better, even just being there - there had been something that he felt he owe him for.

The turn of events caused Tala to feel better about himself, even Spencer though he did have much more knowledge he did not have as much luck or bravery as the two younger boys. On the other hand it caused Voltaire to see a small shred of friendship coming through... He didn't like the idea, but the more he thought on it. The better the idea seemed in his sadistic mind.

Voltaire cleared his throat and spoke accordingly even though he knew the boys wouldn't understand some of what he spoke. Some of the ideas were perhaps a little too bit complex.

"Now, you will all listen to me. You're parents are dead and will not be coming to save you. You can walk out of these gates at any time you wish though..."

A evil smile came to his face as his eyes gleamed with a dark newly thought plan. It would be perfect it would work out in the long run!

"...I cannot guarantee you will live for more than a day. Maybe an hour at most."

The man watched the four boys gulped, hating the intense stare they received while trying to figure out why he had even said the things he had. They all knew that there parents would have to be dead for them to be here of all places.

"You saw the blade spinning. Yes?" There was a mumble from Spencer who looked unsure on how to answer, he didn't usually speak to anyone but it appeared that none of the other boys would take the part of talking to the owner of the Abbey.…Voltaire didn't smile, every positive emotion had left, he was worried that the BBA would find out about this and possibly shut the Abbey and the lab down.

"Good, that was called a beyblade and you are all going to become what is known as beybladers." The boys nodded, not wanting to start fighting because they were all simply too afraid to. Voltaire noticed the lack of enthusiasm coming from this group. Did that mean they all were weak or were they already half broken?

"Do any of you want to become rich? Powerful? Have people respect you

within one short glance? Have anything you wished for!"

Voltaire watched as the four boys glanced at one another before Kai mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed,

"Could...We get food..."

Voltaire wondered how hungry his grandson was, he hadn't been fed in about half a week which was very dangerous for such a small child. He hoped he wouldn't end up staying that height.

"Of course, but it is a simple... You will do everything a superior tells you to do?" Voltaire noticed most of the children nodding again. It was easy to manipulate and scare children - training was best starting when they were young. Still un-moulded to what they would become.

Bryan frowned, he had never heard of any of this before he hated liars. He despised them, he could remember his father telling him he would pick him up after a few hours while he had to stand outside. His father had ended up forgetting him and his own mother had to come running out to collect him.

"If beyblade's so great how come we haven't heard of it!" Voltaire smiled sweetly, so sweetly that the four boys gulped and knew Bryan had said something wrong just at that moment. Voltaire shouted, as if he were trying to hurt the boys ears.

"Bryan Kuznetsov! Tala Valkov! Spencer Petrov! Kai Hiwatari! You all will become powerful if you stay here! Do you want that?"

The boys relaxed as they heard the end of it, it wasn't as bad as they had thought it would have been.

"Yes..." Spencer muttered hoping the others would get the hint and follow on, otherwise they would all end up with another round of insults.

"I suppose so..." Tala sighed he liked the idea of being strong, like a superhero in a movie or the policeman that always caught the bad guy in the end no matter what position he was in.

"I guess..." Bryan frowned he didn't know what the idea of power really was... He knew it was something that he felt when he had beaten someone in a quiz or something. That was him being smart though not powerful... So what was power?

Voltaire snapped, hating having to teach boys manners that they should have already known. "When you agree with your superiors it is YES SIR!" He yelled again, this time an answer was immediately after he spoke.

"Yes, sir." Spencer's voice had turned cold and he was staring at the ground why did everyone have to shout so much?

"Yes, sir." Tala blinked a few times unsure on why the word 'sir' sounded so odd.

"Yes, sir." Bryan mentally agreed that it would be best to follow orders until he knew exactly what was going on.

Everyone waited for the small bluenette boy to answer, but he never did he just stared and stared at the boring floor never once looking up at his grandfather. Voltaire was glaring yet slightly curious on what was going through is grandson's mind.

"Kai you don't want to become powerful?" Voltaire raised and eyebrow and waited for the boys answer.

"No." Kai said simply he didn't he didn't know what power felt like... Did he?

"Why not!" Voltaire seemed insulted at Kai's remark. Kai just shrugged, yet Bryan noticed he had paled slightly.

"I have no need for... Power..." If power was the warm feeling he had got just a few minutes ago then, yes he already had power, he didn't need any more than what he had felt.

"If you are powerful Kai, then people... People like the ones in your last school won't annoy you." Voltaire hissed he had hated the whole Hiwatari family, much more than some had ever realised so when he had heard the last Hiwatari heir was being bullied at a pathetic public school he had made a note to kill everyone...

"I just...want to go home." Kai muttered looking up; his face was white almost as white as snow, he was feeling cold...The warmth that had come had left him completely.

"Your mother and father don't want you Kai. They made that clear when they gave you to me just after you were born." The family had never been a happy one, an arranged marriage that had went very wrong had caused the family to rip itself apart. And so only a few Hiwatari's remained.

Voltaire started again; hoping he would not have to repeat himself twice - in fact he wouldn't he'd simply throw one of them and the others would follow.

"Now, you shall go to one room which you will share with another group. This group are you're enemies, if you talk to them nicely then the boy your standing next to will die."

The boys looked to their left and their right, looking at the terrified faces of each other. They gave each other a silent promise - they wouldn't talk to who ever the boys were.

"Also, as your too young to... Train enough for any type of improvement... Then you will learn basic skills and theory. The subject will only be Beyblading." Kai relaxed at that a little, he hated any type of musical instrument, he just couldn't play them! It was if they were out to get him as well as his obscure family.

"You all will leave, now." Voltaire turned around to leave as the four boys were hastily taken to their new living quarters. Their new lives had just begun.

* * *

Authors Note: So how was that? I really need to get back into writing this fic, as it was just lying here as I was trying to think of something to add to it. Luckily I have come up with a few idea for another few chapter so… Yeah anyway, review please! 


	7. Room Mates?

Author's Note: Thanks to the people that reviewed last chapter and all who have read up to this point;

GabZ - Tala being raped... Hmmm. Wasn't planning on it... But okay - I'll see... I don't think so but who knows, depending on my mood I guess Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Voltaire's plan well it wil be descovered, just not right now. Thanks for reviewing

The Goddess Azure Thunder - That certainly is a strange image... Funny too That would make a cool fanart. Pity I can't draw Anime characters... -.-'' Oh well thanks for reviewing.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The boys followed one another, staying as close to each other as humanly possible. Thinking that they would not be singled out and harmed as much, as they would if they had been themselves. Wherever they were going it was much cleaner and hygienic from where they had been. None of them had ever seen a place like this before, even Kai, who had more than rich roots, was taken aback.

The walls and floors where made of some shiny metal that was welded together at the joining of wall and floor. The children's reflection could be seen clearly in them. Kai looked over at the wall, and immediately dropped his eyes - trying hard not to even look at the reflective floor. How he hated his eyes.

Bryan stayed closely by Tala's side, not really wanting to be near the older or bluenette boy. He didn't trust people easily and still he didn't want to know any of the other two boys. Kai was fine with the walking arrangements; he still felt like he had to thank Spencer for the food, even if he had forgotten about it.

Spencer, on the other hand wanted to walked and speak with Tala - to tell him he had to toughen up or else he would be trampled on within days. Broken within hours. Tala on the other hand wasn't paying attention to where he was going and did occasionally bump into Bryan or walk up the bluenette's heels. Which of

course, the two boys reacted differently.

Tala bumped into Bryan again, this time almost sending him into the wall, Bryan thinking this was some sort of personal attack or game frowned. He didn't say anything he just pushed Tala lightly back, in a stop-it-I'm-annoyed manner. He made a quiet growl when it looked as if Tala would knock him off his feet. Him

being older and all.

Kai didn't mind people walking up his heels, it was the one thing he could tolerate. Still it didn't stop him sending a worried or confused look back over his shoulder. The boys may have just met each other but it was obvious that Tala would be the loud one - at least the most social. Kai didn't like the sudden change, it was as if the red-head's personality had been absorbed through the very walls that held him.

Kai knew that if someone was constantly down and, didn't fight back then it would mean the Abbey would win. His grandfather would win and that would mean that that person would no longer had any kind of fun. Not that Kai knew what that meant. Still Tala should have been stronger than what he was making himself out to be.

Tala had been thinking of what had happened, slowly being taken away from reality and placed into his own subconscious. The fact that people had defended him, and also had just promised to do anything for a bully, known as Voltaire...Just for power? Where was his life going to end up?

He glanced up from the floor, and blinked back into the world he had been long gone from. Kai was giving him a strange look, one that crossed between anger and sorrow, a frown engraved on his features. Tala looked back over at Bryan who too was giving him a glare. Of course Tala himself did not know of the actions he had done while he had been pondering over his future. Still, he wondered and worried, just in case, he had said or done something to make them all angry. He did not want the only other children he had met angry with him.

Kai noticed that Tala, did not run up his heels once after the boy had sighed and began to look around his surroundings. Whether it was a good or bad thing for Tala to abandon his thoughts, he now had a positive mind set. At least he was not alone in this place.

The small group were simply ordered to go through, this door, to where it lead - was their new living quarters. The memory of Voltaire telling them all that the boy next to them would die if they spoke to the people inside, made the boys worry in fear that they would kill each other.

Still, Spencer being the oldest and, also being longer than the others thought it would be best for him to go in instead of Kai. Out of them all, no one knew Kai's past. Apart from that he was related to Voltaire, but that was it. Spencer had told a few other children, who were lucky enough to leave.

There were strange protocols in the Abbey. If you lost then whoever would be able to leave, though you couldn't come back and beg to be stronger. If people won you were forced to train harder and longer than you had been... It was like a farm, they got rid of bad cattle. They kept the better ones. Spencer frowned, they were treated like cattle - though smart ones at that. Even at the young ages of five they would be made to study things adults would possibly find it hard to consider. Of course, their theory was that because the

pupils minds were so young then they would absorb information quicker... Well that was the theory.

Entering the room, there was eight plain beds. All had the same grey sheets, masking strange stains and smells. The four children came into the room, looking around. It was strange to have eight beds for only four people. Though when the children had entered faces of another four boys came into view. They were all lying down on the hard beds, staring at the younger boys through glaring eyes.

Four beds were on the right, and another four on the left; the boys were crowded down at the furthest one.

They were much older; looking about ten or maybe twelve at most. It was obvious that they did not like their open space taken away by four _toddlers_. The guard ordered these older more, intimidating boys to stand at their own beds. They did so without question and within seconds of it being given. The boys stood in front of their bed, one boy per one bed, it gave the younger ones a small time to see which beds had not been taken.

As Bryan walked passed them he looked the uniform that they wore, it was much different form what he and his friends wore. Red and black, the red was dark and only found at the main joints. The shoulders, hips, elbows and knees. Looking down at the boys feet they all wore trainers - not the newest or cleanest

looking, half of them looked worn.

The boys were easily distinguishable, between one another. One had brown hair, that appeared to be the smallest of the group with the basic brown eyes. Another had white hair which Spencer couldn't help but squint his eyes at, just in case it was not his real hair and just some animal that happen to rest. He was the

tallest in the room apart from the silent guard. The white haired boy frowned, he hated people staring or even looking at him for more than a brief second, he glared as blue eyes met red.

Kai had entered the room, shortly after Spencer did - he felt eyes on him, he looked up at these boys. He felt a sudden rush of hate as they glared at him, so he did the same back. Of course blood red eyes are intimidating but not to someone who is at least double the age of them.

The other two boys had in general normal characteristics; one boy had red hair though much less brighter than Tala's own. He had green eyes, almost grey. Then there was the most terrifying boy out of the lot. Although he may have lacked in size and was the second smallest he must have had more lessons in the glaring department than the rest. His green eyes bore into each and ever one of the children that plodded through, analysing them. Blonde bangs fell over his vision which he quickly tucked away.

The guard left without any instructions, making sure that the four younger boys were in, and closed the door. Bryan was sure he heard a clicking noise, the man had locked the door with them all inside. He hoped he didn't get hit by these...Tyrants...

"If you come near our beds, it'll be the last thing you will ever do." The brunette called, glaring over the boys wishing to see them shiver and cover in fear. The other boys smirked, with a evil thought coming to mind. They all wanted to scare the new pieces of meat that had came in. Though who could scare children

that had seen some of the most horrible things in their life?

"It's the last thing I intended to do anyway." Kai mocked, he hated bullies - he hated being bullied. He would defend himself when it came to them, now, he would not ever... Have someone else take care of them. Kai turned around and looked over at the beds, he wanted to take the one at the far corner but Spencer had already claimed it by sitting at the end. So Kai quickly plodded over to the one next to him. Soon followed by Tala and then Bryan.

The other three boys, who may have known each other yet did not appear to have any friendship or connections to this brunette, laughed. Not at Kai but at this supposedly room-mate. The boy flustered and muttered a 'shut up,' before turning away from everyone and laying on one of the beds, presumably his bed.

"Hey kid," The redhead of the group gave a sickening, smug smirk and walked over to Tala's bed. He noticed that the others turned to watch what was going to happen. So was this the leader of the little group? The most damage could be done then... If he were to break this boy the rest would fall, it would be easy.

"I'm the only one allowed red hair in this room... So what you gonna do now?" The boy pulled lightly on the thin bangs that naturally fell over his face. Tala just looked up blinking wondering if that meant he would have to get it cut. The boy let go and waited for the boy to speak.

"Pity..." The small child whispered, thinking back to the time Kai and Bryan had defended him, he wouldn't and could not let that happen every time he was in trouble. "...I like breaking rules." Tala looked up and smiled genuinely at the other boy, which had not been expecting the warm greeting. He glared - he was not

allowed to strike the kids. It was one rule that if they did break would send them back to the horrible homes they had. The older redhead growled in frustration as he did not gain the expected reaction. He would have to pick maybe on a weaker member. Even if they were young, it was odd why they did not cry for their mother and fathers. Not unless these little children hated their parents.

Tala had no intention of fighting with anyone, but he did not like to be pushed in to doing something he knew, just wasn't right. He knew that anyone could have any hair colour and still be in the same room. Yet he did not feel confident enough to express this, just in case it was wrong.

Spencer was the first one to lie down on the bed. He simply stared up at the boring ceiling that would be his last and first view any time he woke or went to sleep. Though he could call it an improvement; he had been taken out of the cramped and horrible smelling Wings of the Abbey.

Bryan glanced at everyone thinking of what they were up to or planning. He was a suspicious boy as well as a smart one. He looked over at Tala that seemed rather interested in the actual sheets and was pinching one between his fingers and letting it go. His attention was changed to Kai, who was staring straight back at

him. Was he as suspicious as he was? Bryan glared, he did not like this - Kai - boy, he hardly spoke and there had been a thought of 'why had he been starved?' Surely he must have been in the wrong to have been dealt such punishment. Plus he was a grandchild to that Voltaire. The one that had called him and Tala names to the point of almost breaking.

Kai wasn't sure but he felt that he was hated already, by everyone in the room. Was it because of his hair? Or his eyes again? They had a regular occurrence to make people hate him. People hated strange and abnormal things. Still he had done nothing to this Bryan. Not that he could think of.

Tala had taken no notice on the glaring competition that was going on around him. Even the older ones took interest in what these two boys would end up doing to each other if their hate grew. Still that was a long way away.

Spencer however did take notice but decided not to say anything, he already had a guess on why Bryan wouldn't like Kai. It wasn't because of the Abbey...But because of Tala.

Since the two boys, Bryan and Tala, had met, Bryan had tried to make friends, but not noticing that he had already. So it must have annoyed him when he was forgotten about and all Tala's attention was dotted on Kai. Bryan seemed to want to be best friends with Tala, yet Tala was more interested in finding information about Kai. Kai was simply to muddled within his own mind to make up his mind whether to talk to the others or not. Spencer was only being talked to because - he had yet to repay him.

Spencer being the oldest would probably have to fix any sort of 'break,' within the group. In other words if someone was near cracking point he would need to insert new hope. Which Spencer just was not capable of doing. Not yet.

The older boys had not said a word to each other but, a high pitch sound was heard - one that made the four younger children jump in surprise. The older ones however just sighed and walked out the room. Bryan frowned, he had heard it lock - so when had it unlocked itself?

Tala jumping off his bed quickly, his small figure ran over to Kai's bed, which displeased Bryan greatly. However Kai just looked at the older redhead, with a rather bored expression. Tala grinned and punched Kai lightly on the arm. Then ran away over to Bryan's bed at the other end of the room. Spencer couldn't help but smile when he heard the boy shouting the word,

"Tag!"

* * *

Author's Note: Awww...Tala popular... Though is that good thing...Or a bad thing? Who knows... Well if it was good enough just send me a review, no matter how small or large it is. They are welcome - and is any ideas... (Sorry for not updating quickier but Exams are coming...) 


	8. Jealousy!

Author's Note: Well thanks to the people that have read and/or reviewed as of yet! So thanks:

DancerInTheDark101 - Yeah, though I have such a good ending I still have to wait until I get through a few days of this and then maybe a time skip 0.o not wanting to write in too much detail of their journey through the Abbey. Thanks for reviewing!

Demon TK - It sucks that no one can hug little Tala... -sighs sadly- Oh well, means I'll just have to write more cute hyper scenes with the boy in it! Thanks for reviewing.

GabZ - Yup, Tala rocks! Not my ultimate fav but he's so near the top... Thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Yeah.. Evil exams, only good thing is STUDY LEAVE! I've two weeks so I'll use one week to update as far as possible on all my fics. Thanks for reviewing & hope you enjoy this chapter!

Saiya - Yeah cute little Tala... -pats mass of red hair- In my mind he just looks so adorable! (In fact they all do!) Thanks for reviewing!

Just something...in this chapter... Is some **shouen-ai (**That's how you spell it right?) Nothing major though...

* * *

Kai tilted his head, he didn't understand what Tala was doing. He frowned trying to figure out the strange event. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar to the game, just - what was he meant to do again? There was no here to go... It was pointless to even try to play here.

Of course Tala had turned around and become confused himself. He thought that, the bluenette would have been chasing him and having fun. It was quite the opposite. Tala blinked, the boy was still sitting on the bed with a blank expression - staring at him with crimson eyes that held no emotion.

"Come on." Tala whined not liking the boy's attitude. "Play," Tala walked closer to Kai's bed, hoping that it was just a way of getting him to play. Tala had plodded slowly up to the bluenette's bed, and started pulling on his arm, letting him know he had to come off the bed in order to play the game.

Kai on the other hand did know what the game was about - he could remember it, his own school had

played it. He had never really been part of the game before. Only once had he ever tried to play along but the other children had been cruel. Making up rules, making it impossible for them to be 'it.' He had hated when they all decided to add his nickname... And taunt him while shouting 'keyzies!' so he couldn't do anything. No, he could never win - he ended up just not trying, and then just decided not to even bother. Eventually he just stopped caring about the games that the other children played.

The changing of rules; that was what had annoyed Kai most. Rules were foundations of things, if they were broken what else could go wrong? Kai frowned causing the blonde child, Spencer to glance at him for more than a brief second.

"No." Came a quiet response of the Hiwatari child he pulled his arm back, into his own lap. He didn't like to be pulled or pushed - or even touched, it was probably why he disliked this Tala boy.

Tala felt suddenly sad when he felt Kai snap his arm back and give him a cold look, he turned turn around, away from him, and lay down on his bed. Tala sighed and turned himself, then got an idea of jumping on Bryan's bed.

Bryan had watched quietly the actions of Tala and Kai - his dislike for the blue-haired, red-eyed boy increased. He didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to play. Not unless they were some type of ogre. Which he was considering this Kai was.

Bryan glared at the boy before feeling the bed bounce, he turned his attention to the older, redhead that was jumping up and down on his bed. "No fun." Tala huffed before bouncing again and landing in a sitting position. He smiled and chuckled at his own antics.

Kai had turned over - laying curled up on his side looking into space. This action did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. He didn't understand anything, that was how he felt, why was his grandfather letting them all socialise? There had to be a reason.

Tala had placed a friendly arm around Bryan's neck, he didn't notice the visible pink tinge that happened to graze the boys pale cheeks. Of course, the main reason why the red-head had not noticed was Tala had been pre-occupied, thinking of ways to get Kai to talk, or play or even communicate.

Spencer frowned, this would be a troublesome group, already friendships that were not going to happen were already trying to be formed. The blonde boy sat up and rubbed his temple, he knew that it would only get more complicated.

"Spencer..." The words of the bluenette caused everyone to stop what they had been doing, waiting to hear what was going to be said. Spencer turned and looked at the boy; he was two years older, yet Kai wasn't that immature. Not as much as Tala.

"What?" Spencer was worried, since he had heard hundreds of rumours concerning Kai. Though none were certain since Kai was the type to rarely make an attempt to communicate or alliterate anything.

"Why did you help me? You didn't need to." Kai was frowning yet all of the emotion was void - hollow, from his face and his words. Though on the inside he was confused, thinking of deception and scandal. He didn't trust people well. He would trust Spencer, if he gave a good enough excuse for helping him. Spencer glanced behind the boy to see a not so happy looking Tala.

The redhead was frowning, giving a displeasured look - a disgusted look at Spencer. He had taken his arm off of Bryan. In turn that had caused Bryan to frown. Spencer smirked, a certain redhead was rather... Jealous.

Spencer couldn't help but want to see how jealous talking to Kai would make the little runt become. He wondered what would happen if he did make Tala too jealous... Would he try to hurt him? There was no crime in testing what would happen?

Spencer smirked, seeing Tala's glare intensify as he stood up. Since he was the tallest he wouldn't expect the boy to attack or try to hit him. Spencer yawned and decided to make the talk with Kai go on for as long as possible.

"Help you? When?" Spencer saw at the corner of his eye that Tala had folded his arms in huff; it was noticeable, though Kai just seemed to keep his eyes on Spencer wondering how he could forget something. Or was it a pathetic memory? Something that only he could ever hold on to?

"You stopped me from starving... Don't you remember?" Kai frowned, Spencer wondered why he looked so hurt? Or was it because he had supposedly forgotten something that he held important. Spencer sighed now regretting of trying to make Tala jealous.

"Yeah. I do." Spencer shrugged and cracked a few back bones, meanwhile Kai sat back up on his bed, kneeling while looking forward so he could see, a glimpse of what Bryan was doing. Kai looked back over to Spencer wondering what he was doing, he was still standing.

Kai tilted his head again wanting to know the answer to the question he asked a few minutes ago. Still Spencer wanted to see if it was simply the fact of 'talking' to Kai that made Tala so jealous...

"I helped you simply because I did." Spencer moved closer to Kai - which Spencer noticed Tala glare even harder. Still Spencer ruffled the younger boys hair playfully, and noticed two things.

The first one was that Tala was still glaring daggers at him and that his fists were clenched tightly trying to control himself. Spencer smirked then noticed that Kai had a humble blush on his face. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

Kai had felt his face heat up so quickly he couldn't stop the blush, he cursed himself and frowned at Spencer when he began to laugh. Had he been made out as an idiot again? "Stop laughing." Kai frowned lightly, Spencer tilted his own head wondering if he should stop his own experiment here or keep going.

Then one last idea popped into his head - and thinking about Tala going completely red with rage would be good entertainment for the blonde. He knew that Kai would only get embarrassed, but that was simply funny to see as well.

"Sorry, but..." Spencer smirked, he wondered mentally if Tala would completely loose it. He wondered how much self-control the boy had. "...You're really cute."

Bryan practically let his mouth drop to the floor, he never really heard boys call other boys 'cute'. Okay, he had thought that Tala was cute... He'd never said it though...There was a large difference.

Kai was completely embarrassed; he didn't like compliments just in case the person was secretly lying. His whole face was almost as red as Tala's hair. Tala on the other hand had never felt so, maddened by someone's acts before. His rage seemed to build up and up, as Spencer made Kai blush again and again. His small hands were almost white as his normal Russian complexion.

Still he didn't want to hurt anyone, physically or mentally...Though he didn't understand why he felt the way he did. At first he wanted to talk with Kai, then play. Now what? Tala hugged his legs, as he tried to calm himself down. He glared at the blonde boy hoping he would move away from _his_ Kai.

Bryan watched as Tala got angry, and continued to get worse as the blonde boy kept speaking and ruffling the bluenette's hair. Bryan was now angry himself, not at Spencer, but at Kai. Since Kai should have known this was wrong and should have stopped Spencer from doing anything. Kai shouldn't have asked! Bryan frowned and looked at Tala who now was looking at the floor as if trying to get everything else out of his head.

Spencer had not expected for Tala to bounce back so quickly; the redhead looked back up, smiling and stood up on the bed and clapped his hands together, "We should all be friends!" Tala looked down at the still sitting Bryan and looked back over at Spencer. Who was confused beyond belief, how could someone hide so much anger so quickly.

Kai meanwhile was looking down at the floor, not daring to look at Bryan or Tala because he could already feel the powerful glare from one of them. He didn't know how he knew, but it was definitely Bryan.

Still Tala remained happy; though the one thing that he did not do was go near Kai again, not even attempting to talk or play. Tala simply played with Bryan and talked with Spencer a few times. Kai wasn't sure what had happened, but both Tala and Bryan avoided him like the plague. He sighed why did something like this have to happen? Why did Spencer have to annoy Tala like that. Though the thing that continued to annoy Kai was why. Why was Tala in a huff with him when he hadn't done anything.

Tala had decided that if he was to go near Kai, he'd end up yelling in frustration - and Spencer was already slowly making his way onto the very rare, ignore list. Tala was bewildered by this whole scenario, in his school everyone talked to everyone. He had friends, so many he some times even forgot some names. Still by having someone annoy him intentionally, and someone completely have no interest in him was simply astounding.

Bryan was fine with the arrangements, so was Spencer. They both managed to get what they wanted as the bed arrangements helped, Kai rolled onto his side and looked at Spencer - ignoring Tala and any attempt he tried to say sorry.

There had been some silence in the room; mainly the whispering of Bryan and Tala but apart from that Kai just glared at Spencer. Wondering why Spencer had planned to annoy Tala so much - what was his intentions?

Spencer had done the experiment and had found a few things about each person, at least now he knew a few more truths. If Tala still hadn't spoken to Kai in the morning he, would make sure they spoke to each other.

The only problem was that the older boys had decided to come back - what looked like a tiring day of training. The older boys had sensed something different about the children, the atmosphere was not the same. It held something... Something that made each and everyone of these children silent as they lay on their beds.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so... Tala's popular and jealous, Bryan's just plain jealous, Kai's oblivious and Spencer is curious. Ahh...The joys of the abbey. I didn't actually think about writing this chapter. It just sort of... Happened. Oh well, it was fun... The relationships between all of them are getting rather complicated...I mean they couldn't all be friends in such a short time - where's the fun in that! Anyway review yeah? 


	9. Revenge for Tala

Author's Note: Okay, Easter Treat! Just a chapter with some funny and rather strange consequences I guess. Anyway thanks to the people that reviewed last time!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Yeah... -sniff- Bryan's my third favourite.. I'll have to give him some limelight soon! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you didn't wait too long...

Cailany - Easter gift! Here a chapter, sorry I took me ages to get another chapter up, just low on inspiration. Thanks for reviewing glad you are liking the story!

Demon TK - Yup, you got that right. It is rather weird isn't it. Oh well; gives me something else to work with while I turn these cute little Chibi's into the cold D-Boys that they are! -cackles- Thanks for reviewing.

DancerInTheDark101 - Tala IS just so... CUTE I think I'll have to find some fan art of Chibi Tala. Anyway hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the wait, been busy with the sequel, I'm sure you would know lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - '' Heh heh soon as in... a months time? Sorry, but here's the chapter. I might just make another one today since I'm kind of behind with this story! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The older boys had had many thoughts on who the main leader was of the younger group. First they had thought it was Tala but he seemed to follow Kai or Bryan, depending on whether he was happy or curious. Bryan just usually sat himself or sometimes sat with Spencer - but never Kai. Kai himself sat with anyone, he didn't care, he didn't really want anyone to sit near him. Well except from Bryan. But the boy seemed to avoid him at any possible chance.

Spencer just lay on his bed, or sat down not annoying anyone or trying to make anyone jealous, or angry, he had become bored yet again and was thinking of something to do. Tala was giggling not at just any random thing but at one of the older boy's who was snoring. He tried to stop his high-pitched chuckles from getting too loud in case he woke the boy up. Yet the boy did wake up and it certainly was not because of the fit of giggles that Tala was in.

No, it was the fact Tala had decided to sit on boys stomach.

This had caused some hilarity between the older boys too. They just couldn't wait until the brunette boy named 'Daniil' to wake up so they could see his reaction to the small child that had decided to sit on him.

Of course the reaction was not favourable for Tala. The boy named Daniil had woken up as he heard his team chuckling themselves, and then he heard something very near him giggling. Not near him. On him. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing a large blob of shocking red made the boy wonder what the hell was on him.

As his vision got clearer, he got angrier and swiped Tala off him. Tala was thrown to the side in one easy swing of the boys hand and landed on the floor. When Tala realised he had been thrown off, in a very horrible manner he looked up at the angry boy.

"What the hell do you think your doing you pathetic freak!" The boy scolded and glared at Tala, he didn't understand what he had done wrong. He blinked again trying to stop the tears that were about to start.

"Shut up Daniil. There just kids. Young ones at that," The boy with white hair had seemed to come to their defence, only later in life would they know that he was just doing it to make the brunette even more angry and embarrassed.

"Akim, you were not even the one to wake up with that thing on you!" The brunette shot back, they both glared at each other until the boy with blonde hair sighed and stood up. Dusting off imaginary dirt. Just at that moment the high pitched whistle sounded again.

Daniil walked past Tala who was sniffing and rubbing his eyes trying very hard to not start crying. Bryan, Kai and Spencer watched the redhead quietly not knowing which one would comfort him first. When the door closed and locked again, the little redheaded boy burst into loud sobs.

"I...I -- did, didn't mean..." His loud crying made it impossible for anyone else to understand what he said after that. Though the three other boys decided to go over and try to calm the boy down. Kai just stood next to Spencer and Bryan. As they both tried to think of something to get him to stop crying.

Kai wasn't bothered, he knew that one of them would reaction. In fact it was Tala's fault but if he said that he had a funny feeling Bryan would attack him. Or he'd get a yelling off Spencer, or something stupid.

Bryan was patting Tala on the back trying to stop the boy crying so loudly. It was beginning to hurt the other children's ears as Tala continued to wail.

Spencer noted, beside stood a very unconcerned Kai. He did however seem to be looking at the brunette's bed. What was the red-eyed kid thinking now? Kai stood in front of Tala, the crying just had to stop - it was too noisy and it was giving Kai a headache already.

"Stop crying." Kai frowned down at the boy, he looked up and Kai could see the tears running down his face clearly. Kai sighed when he felt kind of bad when the boy just continued to cry. He received a glare from both Spencer and Bryan.

Kai went over to the boys bed. It was still messy, the boy had no manners. Then an idea struck Kai. The idea was quite ingenious for the little boy. So much he giggled. A giggling Kai was not something any of the other kids had heard so decided to check what was so funny. Bryan thought that Kai was laughing at Tala crying and disliked the boy even more than he had. Though his hate was shot down a little when Kai turned round and proclaimed. "I have an idea. Revenge for Tala."

Kai tilted his head wondering if anyone would help him - he certainly couldn't do it alone, without anyone else he wouldn't be able to. Tala sniffed a few times, and used the overalls cuffs to wipe away the large tears, trying to dry his face. Bryan raised an eyebrow and wondered over to Kai.

"Okay. What is it?" Bryan was interested, and Kai was happy since it was the first time he had really even acknowledged each others existence. Tala had stood up, rather unsteadily but regained balance when he walked over to join Kai and Bryan. Spencer was wondering what a plan of revenge could be - there was nothing in the room, just beds...

"Help me take the mattress of the bed." Kai instructed as he started pulling on some sheets. Of course they would not come since they folded in random ways, though Kai did not know that. Spencer decided to help, and yanked the covers off, leaving just a very disgusting looking mattress.

With the joined effort of Bryan, Tala, and Spencer Kai managed to get the mattress on the floor. His idea was foiled when he thought that he didn't have anything good enough to rip the fabric.

Oh yes, he would destroy the boys bed - what else would be better for a cranky, arrogant teenager that would come back exhausted? Kai chuckled, when that boy came back he would have a very rough night.

Kai looked around the room, and tried to find something anything that had a sharp edge at least so he could pierce the fabric. Even just a little would help. Kai sat down and crossed his legs on the floor, and began rummaging in his pockets. He brought out a few things that looked like old sweetie wrappers. Though then he found it.

The old attack ring his father had given him. Well that was had he was told. The ring was round - yet it had jagging edges coming out at random places. It would have to do. Tala watched with interest as Kai looked around the mattress - what was he looking for now? Then he found something.

Bryan walked behind Kai looking carefully at what the boy was doing. He had cut what looked like string, from the stitching that went all around the bed with the sharp attack ring that he had.

"Pull this all the way until you can't pull anymore." Was the simple request that Kai gave, he had to go to the other side and get the other end of the stitching. He had to thank his interest in trying to destroy things.

Once all the stitching had come out it was just fabric over cotton and springs. Kai gave a small smile at the bed so far. Now to make it uncomfortable! Kai chuckled.

"Okay, just take out the white stuff, leave the metal stuff." Tala placed a hand into the mattress and felt a fluffy material. He pulled it out at looked at it. "Small puffy cloud!" The group could see he was back to his old self, and smiled at the thought. Before long most of the cotton was out. Even if it wasn't the bed was no longer comfy.

"Bed not nice anymore." As Tala sat on it and immediately felt a metal spring digging into his leg. He rolled off and looked over at Kai would was frowning at the bed.

"What now?" Tala was happy that the big mean boy named Daniil would be getting hurt. Tala usually was not happy about hurting people but being pushed off and hurt did make Tala a little spiteful towards the boy.

"We pull it back up onto there," Kai pointed at the bed - that was just bars of metal with no mattress. The four boys nodded and together they pulled and pushed the mattress back on. The boys were exhausted and with no food filling their stomachs then they sat down quietly after the sheets were placed over the mattress. It looked normal - like nothing had happened to it.

Before long each boy feel asleep not having enough energy to keep talking, even Tala was too worn out and slept peacefully. The door clicked open and Kai woke up.

A man walked in with what seemed one tray of food, the smell made Kai go crazy but he stayed still just in case the man left with the tray. But then another man came in - holding another tray, the first man stopped in front of Spencer's bed, and woke him.

The second man just glared at Kai knowing fine well that the boy was awake, the quicker he took the food the quicker he could get back to doing his usual job. Two men followed holding yet another two trays between them. Waking Bryan and Tala up, giving them the trays that held food. The boys looked at one another then watched the men disappeared through the door again.

Spencer and Kai frowned then looked at one another. The Abbey was no place that lunch would be served so easily, not while the people were still in bed. With the quality of the food they had all been given it seemed unreal.

Each boy had something different, Spencer had much more meat and milk that anyone there. Then again that was meant to make you strong, right?

Bryan had fish and some fruit, with only water. While Kai had barely anything, only a few fruit and vegetables with some minor meat on the side.

Tala watched as everyone eat quickly and decided to eat most of his own. Though missing the horrible green sprouts and any other vegetables that smelt like nothing.

After most of the children where done they went back to playing and talking. Spencer noticed the mouthful that Kai ate, he might have been a slow eater...Or was he scared in case it was his last meal for a few weeks? It was strange, Voltaire and Boris did not just make meals and sent guards to give them it. Why were they getting all of the attention?

Still Spencer was too hungry to think about it, and decided to finish his meal before anything happened.

Though Bryan, Tala and Spencer were put off when Kai spat out his mouthful and pushed the meal away from him. What did he not like the taste? No wonder he starved all the time?

Kai wasn't being picky... He knew that there was something going on and he knew that there was something wrong with the small piece of meat he had placed in his mouth. It was definitely not right. His grandfather, or maybe even Boris was trying to poison him?

Still the meat tasted off, it had a strange taste - it had been more than cooked, something had caused it's taste to make it tickle the back of his throat. Food just didn't do that.

He didn't know why everyone else was eating fine - did they not taste it? Maybe it was just him Voltaire was trying to kill off? Maybe he was just imagining it? Or had it been that long since he had tasted proper meat?

Kai began to doubt himself and decided that if anything were to happen he would blame it on his own stupidity or maybe Tala, if he wasn't there. The food was fine Kai concluded after a few hours and therefore told himself that he was in the _right_ choice to follow his _own_ decisions.

Tala was now bouncing between beds, racing around the room with the new energy he had. Squealing and giggling as if the fun would never end. Bryan laughed anytime Spencer was nearly hit by the jumping maniac that was Valkov.

Kai was standing, away from the path that Tala had decided t run around, over and over again. Tala had occasionally tried to get Bryan or even Spencer involved. He never asked Kai, which was a relief to both Bryan and Kai himself.

A whistle sounded and the boys stayed still, Tala just stood now not even making a sound. He knew that that meant the mean brunette would be coming back. Tired and would go onto a very un-comfy bed. Tala chuckled and decided to sit on his own bed.

It was logically impossible that the children had so much energy at the time of night. Even though they had moved an entire mattress, they had had food and that had brought them back to their usual selves. Not like the other boys would appreciate it.

The door unlocked and the four other boys walked in. First the redhead, Lev then the white haired boy, Akim. Then the blonde boy Varlam, and there was the one they had all been waiting for. Daniil.

The other boys casually walked over to their beds and collapsed onto them, falling into a deep slumber as soon as they did the mattress. Daniil did the same but...

"AH! FOR FUCK SAKE!" The boy yelled, causing a few of his team-mates to stir from their rest.

"What is it now?" Akim the white haired boy hissed hating to be woken up by someone he disliked greatly.

"My bed it's...It's like lying on metal spikes!" The brunette hissed back - now he wondered what could of happened to his bed.

The white haired boy sighed and turned over, hating to even argue. It was not even his bed, he didn't care.

Daniil stayed up most of that night trying to think of who had done it. The other kids did come across his mind but... They were only stupid kids, they didn't even understand the concept of revenge. Did they?

* * *

Author's Note: Okay that chapter just tried to clear what those boys names were and the fact that Daniil is a very very evil person. It'll get interesting next chapter, I think. This was just an idea I decided to write. Please review. 


	10. Evil Boris!

Author's Note: Okay sorry that I kind of ignored this fic, but anyway here is another update! Thanks to the people that read and reviewed;

Or-chan - Thanks, yeah go Kai! You'll find out what that... stuff in their food was In this chapter. So thanks for reviewing!

Cailany - Nope Kai isn't the little golden sweetheart people believe. Well in this fic he isn't!  
-cackles- Though he's still adorable. Evil but adorable . Thanks for reviewing.

Demon TK - Yeah, I guess. I'll have fun trying to turn these little guys into the.. well cold people that they are! Hope I updated quicker this time! Thanks for reviewing.

DancerInTheDark101 - Well, it is a cute image! I think I can safetly say some more cute images will be happening throughout the story as well as not some very kind ones. -sniff sniff- Thanks for reviewing! (Like always )

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

In the morning, Daniil was not nice, to anyone. Which was not unusual. Still the four children stayed quiet, holding their fits of laughter in until all the older boys left. When Akim, Lev, Varlam and Daniil went off for - well where ever they went, that made them exhausted when they returned.

The four children burst into laughter upon hearing Daniil's reaction and his new back problem because of that one night. It was one of those moments when they laughed together, all of them happy. There were not many times that would happen and each of them knew that fairly well.

This day was different, not only had the older boys went out - what appeared later than normal, but another man had came and asked for all of the children to line up. Kai had stayed on his bed and glared before he was dragged to where the others were standing.

He had groaned when the man released his grip on his neck, as Kai tried to sooth the agonising pain that was creeping around the sore flesh.

Tala's first thought was that they were going to get into trouble, but no they didn't. Bryan thought they were going to go and get more food but no they didn't.

Whatever the reason was the man lead the four out of the room. The walls and floor were still a shiny metal. Tala didn't look down at his feet pondering over things this time. His eyes darted around the place hoping that they would find out where they were going.

There small footsteps made a horrible din on the metal floors as occasionally one of them would drag their feet along, and make a loud screeching noise. The man had bellowed not to do that or they would all be punished. So they all stopped and walked properly. But kept the small smiles on their faces. They all knew that adults could get away with a lot of things, and it was hard for them to even get a tiny bit of... Revenge or justice.

It didn't take long till they were in another room, filled with machines and other strange wires attached to even more machines. The man left as soon as the children had stood still. Tala looked at a very large tube like structure, he'd never seen anything like it. It was huge!

Bryan was looking around the room hoping to find an adult, or someone that would explain where this place was and why they were here. Kai glanced at Spencer, who seemed familiar with the room. Kai had seen the blonde boy tense and look at the floor as if he did not want to look anywhere.

Spencer had been here the longest in the group, so it was possible that he had been in this room before. Before Kai could even ask, a voice that was familiar came out of no where. The boys looked over to the man sitting on a chair, looking rather comfortable. He had purple hair. Tala frowned, and who was this?

Kai and Spencer knew who it was - it was Boris. Voltaire's right hand man.

"I guess you're wondering why you all are here?" He raised an eyebrow, and looked at the children. So these where the ones he had been told to use? They looked quite pathetic. Even for children.

Tala was the only one that nodded, Bryan looked away from the man. Kai glared and Spencer was too scared because of the stories he had heard to look anywhere else but the floor.

"Remember that lovely meal that I sent for you all yesterday?" Boris looked at the small redheaded boy again, it seemed he was the leader. He would make an okay captain if the others followed willingly.

Willingly or not, they all would follow _his_ orders.

"Well, it had something inside it." Kai frowned, he knew that meat didn't taste good! Just like he said he would - he blamed Tala. For whatever reason. Boris had a very smug look on his face. He stood up and strode over to the small boys that stood quietly in a line in front of him.

"You have been told that you will become powerful and that you will beyblade for me." This time Bryan and Tala nodded while Spencer looked Boris in the eye. Kai still glared madly at the man.

"Well, that meal had something that will make you all stronger. I'm sure that's okay." Kai was the only one glaring, but everyone else nodded. Boris looked at Kai - so this one would be the problem. Voltaire's grandson would be the little rebel among this group. Boris just smiled as he gazed along them all.

"What was in it?" Tala tilted his head and blinked, he hadn't tasted the difference. Or was this man lying?

"A chemical." _Called rat poison _Kai thought he really didn't like Boris, only because he had seen him laughing after the incident at his school. This man was not as nice as the cover he was placing over the other boys.

Spencer knew just as well that this man was - evil. There was a suspicious aura that surrounded him, there was nothing he liked about the man. "What was the chemical..." Tala muttered unsure if he could say such a long word as 'chemical.'

"It is to make you... All somewhat more compatible, when you get your bitbeasts." Boris smiled, by compatible he meant be able to use them. Know how to use them, there had been much success in teaching the children and teenager theory and strategies first. No, they would use this new technology to make them understand quicker, and would be able to keep the information. As soon as these kids knew how to launch then the real training would begin.

And never stop until the championships occurred. Though these boys would be held, for future years.

The words that Bryan and a few others did not understand was the term 'bitbeast.' What on earth where they?

"Em...What...are...bitbeasts?" Bryan looked quite timid as he glanced from the floor to the blazing red eyes of the man. He felt uncomfortable and out of place speaking.

"I'm glad you asked..." Boris had no care for names, he would learn them only if he needed to - punish them for not doing as he asked. Boris went to a machine, one of the large ones that Tala was sure, could blow up the world.

There was a loud buzzing sound in the room. One that made each boy look in different directions, though when part of the floor began to open up, they stared. As a very large dish began to appear in the middle of the room. Just like the one they had seen a few days ago.

Kai took the most interest as he tried to look around for the black beyblade he had seen. The large metal arms came, then stopped, hovering over the large dish. Before any of the children had any other questions formed in their minds the arms launched two beyblades.

One remained where it landed, in the centre of the dish. Kai blinked. It was the black blade from two days ago. He smiled at the blade, and it did not go unnoticed by Boris or any other of the children.

Tala felt uneasy, he had seen the reaction that Kai made because of that one beyblade and it was not a good reaction. It was like the boy was obsessed with the blade...

The other blade came and started pounding into the jet black beyblade. Though neither of them flew out of the ring.

"This is a bitbeast." Boris smiled and watched the children's faces as Black Dranzer was summoned. A phoenix of black feathers, and a large presence, shrieked at the other blade. Feeling much stronger than usual. With graceful moves it easily destroyed the other blade.

Tala and Bryan came closer together, scared over the dark and scary looking bitbeast. Spencer had stared at it through wide eyes. He had never seen anything like it before - nothing so haunting.

Kai was slightly scared, though that was overcome with the desire of wanting to use the bitbeast. Even more so he looked at the spinning blade and decided to go in for a closer look. He plodded up to the dish and crouched down, gazing at the bitbeast. Boris was more than happy - so Kai was now not a problem. Though not just anyone could use it, even if he was Voltaire grandson.

"Can I have it?" Kai stood up and turned, looking straight at Boris. He was no longer glaring, as if all the hate and dislike had been washed away from his system upon looking at the magnificent beast.

"No." Boris said simply, though then a thought came to his mind. Since Black Dranzer had been created because they had separated the original Dranzer. Which was now very weak compared to it's counterpart. Kai would have Dranzer, he would gain Black Dranzer if he could work and train hard enough.

The glare came back, not liking the fact he was not allowed something. Usually he gained anything he wanted. Except friends of course, social skills. Not his thing.

Kai stayed there. Watching his new fascination be taken away by the horrible metal arms. It stopped spinning and Kai frowned deeply. Once the whole dish and arms were gone, Boris decided to get on with what he was suppose to have been doing. It wouldn't hurt the children. Not much. Okay, a lot.

The whole program was to make them... Stronger. Emotionless, of course it would take a long time for that to happen, since they probably would just cry. Since happiness was a strong emotion - Boris thought he would start with that.

"Stand inside the capsule." Boris instructed, if the kids didn't listen to them. They would get punished. When it came to training they would get it harder and for longer. It was always a good idea. It always made the teenagers loyal and obedient, it would work for these children too.

The four children stood about a metre apart. Two rows and two columns. Tala and Bryan stood behind Kai and Spencer. They did not understand what was happening or why they were being - locked inside a large capsule. What was Boris planning.

Without warning thin metal arms with unreal strength held each boy steady and still. No matter how much they struggled they stayed completely still. As the arms grip tightened the children got the impression they were going to cut their limbs off. They would certainly leave a bruise.

Though that was not all Boris was planning, now to get on with the experiment. Of course this had never been done before! But only four children would be lost, and Kai wasn't exactly the best grandson material.

Four wires hung down, slowly unwinding themselves from their resting places. At the end were large needles. Thin but long. If Boris wanted to he could have placed them through the bodies of the small boys.

Tala hated needles - so much he began to bubble and whine about how he hated them. He could remember having a jag at the doctors. The boy would have shivered if he was not immobile.

Bryan as well as Kai began to feel more than nervous and too tried to stop themselves from whining or wailing.

"Now this will only hurt for... Well it will hurt." Boris smiled and pushed a few buttons. The metal arm, twitched and moved coming to life and moved to the back of the boys necks.

There was a lot of screaming children within the first few hours.

The chemical that Boris placed within the boys bodies made it worse for them not only could they not moved, but all they could feel was what the needle was doing. The chemical just seemed like something to torture the children with. But Boris just began to enter a few commands.

Before long the needles in their necks made the boys move, slowly at first. Anyone that watched them and played beyblade would know that was the basic launching position. Of course the children had been screaming for the needle to be pulled out and for them to go back to their room. But no Boris wanted them to know that this was what he wanted them to do.

So the boys were shown, by the needle on their nerves where they were to move when they were launching. Of course they all looked like shadow puppets to one another. Doing the same thing. Over and over again, even if they willed themselves not to do anything.

No launcher was on hand, just them doing the actions was all that mattered. Boris wondered if these boys could master launching then it was a _good_ start - they weren't even ten yet.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay… Evil Boris. Had to get back onto the actually story - can't just keep doing cute moments! Even as much as I would love to! Well thanks for reading, review yeah? 


	11. Another Friend? Nope

Author's Note: Well thanks to all the people that have read and reviewed. I guess that I should apologise because I did say I would update quicker but I got distracted a little during the few weeks. Exams are coming up in a weeks. -cringes- Well here is your truly deserved chapter. Especially after putting up with the whole not updating quickly thing... Well I think I have done enough grovelling! Thank you all that have read this fic and who have reviewed!

trustindeath66 - I actually thought I had updated this. Then again there was that phase of not being able to upload - maybe that's why... anyway I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.

or-chan - Black Dranzer and Kai... Yeah I am! I was wondering if I should add it in or not, but I guess I'll have to now Well thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Ah its okay, you reviewed there! Yes Very mean Boris! He'll get worse as the story progresses... Thanks for reviewing this chapter!

Demon TK - I think I'm the only person that doesn't hate needle... Hmm though the needles they had... Yeah I would never want them. Yeah a quick update followed by... A very slow one -.-'' Sorry, thanks for reviewing though!

DancerInTheDark101 - Yeah very very mean Boris, or should I say EVIL! Yeah he is, but what else can you expect from a maniac scientist. Thanks for reviewing!

sAyUrI-aNbU - Thanks! I actually forgot about this fic -.-'' Well in other words I thought I had updated a little while ago... Who knows... Anyway thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The four boys were dragged back - each of them crying and sobbing because of the unbelievable pain they were in.their necks throbbed, even if they tried to sooth it with unsure fingers, it would provoke the pain and the boys would cry out even louder. The guard did not even blink, they just made the four children hurry up. He wanted his dinner, and four crying babies were not doing him any favours.

When the four children were shoved back into the room they noticed that the older boys were now back as well.

The older boys had been wanting to hear Daniil yelling at the children because of his bed. Supposedly one of them had done it. Yet when their eyes rested upon the four crying figures most of them couldn't help but let their glare slide and place it with one of curiosity.

Still, just because they were all crying did not mean they would run up to them and ask what was wrong, there would be no point in comforting someone that would be broken in a few months. As soon as the children had noticed they were in their own room again a sense of security came to them. In this room nothing bad could happen to them. Nothing...

Kai was crying, he cried harder and harder just thinking about the needle he had seen, it wasn't thick but it was long and very painful. He sniffed trying to regain his normal passive attitude. He walked over to his bed and sat on it, placing the cover over his head leaving him in darkness.

There he let the tears run down his face while he tried to stop the sobs from shaking him so much. Tala was the loudest by far, he was making so much noise even Bryan wandered away from him because of the high-pitched squeals he emitted.

Varlam, the more intimidating person in the room decided to go see if this whole thing was nothing but trying to gain attention. Everyone wanted attention in this Abbey.

The three older boys followed their team-mates, and captains movement as he walked over to his fellow blonde and grabbed Spencer hair. He pushed his head forward until he could gain a better view of his neck.

Spencer did not do anything, he was trying his hardest to stop crying, he hated people watching him, he just hated it even more when he felt so weak and helpless.

"What is it?" Lev looked at the surprised and shocked look the blonde got when he narrowed his eyes and looked more closely at the wounded flesh on the boy.

"They went for nerve training..." Varlam watched the redhead look back between him and the boy's hair, which he was still grasping tightly.

This caused a few of the others to look at the children who were calming down slowly, however Tala was still crying loudly not appearing to stop anytime soon.

"But aren't three stars suppose to get that after their stats are processed?" Daniil looked most confused, he was having a hard time thinking that these kids were doing something even he wasn't prepared for. Not like he wanted to go through whatever those kids had.

"I guess Boris is starting these kids early." Akim answered, still laying on his bed trying to think of what the outside world was like. He could remember when he had come, he had been so scared. Now he just felt numb, like ice.

"How old are all of you?" Varlam let go of the other blonde boy, and glared at him. It took Spencer a small moment to calm himself down enough, he sniffed.

"Seven." He knew he was the oldest but still, it was sore and he still did not have the power to stop tears coming to his eyes.

"Five." Bryan muttered, then looked over at Tala who was now rubbing his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Five." Kai's muffled reply came from the covers as he still hid under them crying peacefully and hoping that he would wake up and it would all just be a big bad horrible dream.

"Six." Tala's reply was the in the lowest pitch anyone had heard him use so far. It went back to it's high-pitched self when Tala stopped rubbing his eyes repeatedly.

The older boys glanced at each other, they had been taken from bad homes, and even orphans were brought here. Still they had been fed, clothed and even let to stay here as long as they followed orders - whatever the boss wanted.

Yet it seemed wrong that these small children were here being made to go through something like that. The boys were considering giving the younger boys sympathy, but the sudden thought of emotions made them stop. Emotions are weak, they all thought, the same one echoing in their heads.

All they did was glance back over them and decided to lay back down on the bed. Daniil decided he would bring up the whole 'Who broke my bed' thing in the morning, that was if they were up. Tala was the first to sleep, the crying had tired the little boy out incredibly. He slept soundly and stayed asleep until morning.

Bryan however, could not get to sleep. He didn't understand what was happening, he had never been afraid of the dark before... Yet now he shivered and shut his eyes tight hoping that some light would come out and blind him. Yet nothing happened.

The room was quiet and only the occasional movement made by someone was heard, the springs shifting as they did. Bryan began to whimper, he didn't like the dark anymore, how he despised it.

"Bryan?" Came a whisper, thinking it was some ghost Bryan whimpered again, hoping that the ghost would not hurt him. Still the voice came closer, and Bryan could hear the soft scuffling on the floor.

"Bryan?" Bryan blinked recognising the voice. Bryan sniffed and hoped he did not make too much noise to wake everyone up.

"What do you want?" Bryan sneered not comfortable about Kai being anywhere near him. He was too different for Bryan to even like, he hardly talked or made an attempt to talk.

"Are you scared?" Kai whispered, he hadn't been able to get to sleep even though he had pretended that he was only a few hours ago. Still Kai was sure he was at Bryan's bedside since his voice continued to come from one spot in particular.

"Yes...what do you want?" Bryan stuttered a little, hoping that Kai would just leave and forget about what he had heard - what if Tala found out, would he make fun of him? There was no immediate reply, so Bryan thought that maybe Kai had went back to his own bed. Though when he felt the bed dip lightly he knew that Kai must have climbed onto the bed.

The room was pitch back, Bryan couldn't even see his own hands. He could only feel the bed move slightly as Kai slowly walked up and sat down near Bryan.

"Here." That was the only thing Bryan felt was Kai brush his hand against his arm, offering him something. Something was wanting Bryan to just tell Kai to leave him alone and just take whatever it was away.

Bryan tapped the air, hoping he could find what Kai was holding. Bryan blinked, it was food. Bryan frowned, when had Kai gotten the chance to get food?

"Take it." Kai urged, he was always hungry but still he wanted Bryan to have the food he had been keeping for a few days. It would be fine, it wasn't even out of the packet yet.

Bryan took the small packet, which felt much like a packet of crisps or some sort of snack. Bryan rustled the paper as quietly as he could. A small explosion of onion assaulted the boys senses. Bryan blinked again - was Kai giving him free food even though he been starving a short while ago?

Bryan decided it was an okay thing, even though he was thinking that it may have been poisoned but at least then it would take him out of the darkness. Bryan munched away quite happily on the crisps as Kai sat beside him in silence hoping that he could maybe get one. Even if it was just one.

Bryan continued to eat the crisps quietly until he felt eyes upon him, which he immediately thought was Kai, glaring at him. Bryan tried to look at the packet, hoping he would be able to see how many he had let so he could offer something to Kai. Though he didn't want Kai to eat more than one... He wanted these crisps to himself.

Bryan pushed the packet up to Kai's nose, offering him some of the food he had managed to get. Kai smiled even though no one in the room would have been able to have see it.

"Thanks." Kai muttered while he stuck his hand into the packet, bringing out a more than a few crisps.

The night was soon turned into day and the other boys couldn't help but smirk when they saw that there were crumbs all over Bryan's bed, with a extremely annoyed looking Bryan. Kai had decided to fall asleep on Bryan's bed, giving the lavender haired boy no room whatsoever. Bryan decided to get some amount of revenge back and decided to push the bluenette off of _his_ bed.

Kai woke up confused and slightly unnerved because of the rude awaking, only the awaking Spencer managed to catch the expremely sad look as the other boys laughed at him and Bryan looked down on him once again. Kai sighed, he should stop trying to be friends with _anyone _all they were going to do was _laugh_.

* * *

Author's Note: Anyway, that was another spur of the moment thing. I'm now tempted to get my own packet of crisps. They would be known as 'chips' in America, right. Hope there's not too much confusion. Anyway thanks for reading - what do you think? Review please! 


	12. Bye Bye Kai!

Author's Note: Woo! Anyway, thanks to anyone who is still reading. And thank you to the people that took time to review! (I got seven o.o Ooooo)

Irn2 - I actually didn't want Bryan to be friends with Kai just yet so... :) I just decided to make him push him -cackles- Thanks for reviewing.

DancerInTheDark101 - My own alerts are not working either -.-'' Oh well... Thanks for reviewing! (More cuteness to come in later chapters!)

or-chan - No worries I'm a fairly large Kai fan too... The boys will feel slightly better... Soon... But then... -cackles evilly!- 0.o Thanks for reviewing!

sAyUrI-aNbu - Hope I updated soon... I'm suppose to be updating my sequel... Oh well. Thanks for reviewing their much appreciated!

Demon TK - Oh, okay then I know what job your talking about! I have no idea what they are even called but yeah my mum went away for that. Yes they do have to turn cold, but it'll be fun to make some more cute chapters before that happens! Thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Yeah and he gave him his crisps and he still pushed him! Evil, evil boy... Not really... But manaic to be : Well thanks for reviewing!

GabZ - Yes he will... Then again I need to make then hate each other near the end because I don't plan on this being an AU fic Well thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

The older boys left. Like usual. Tala went hyper, and played with Bryan - like usual.

However, Spencer couldn't help but notice the small change in Kai, he was now just laying in his own bed - usually he would be up first, or at least would not just lie in bed all day.

Still the two other boys were running around playing a game of tag once again. Tala had ignored Kai since he woke up and had been somewhat distracted by Bryan.

Spencer had decided that it would be best for all of them to stay together, even if Bryan and Kai may want to rip each others heads off at one point in their lives.

The door opened and the boys froze looking to see a older man now looking between them all. "Tala, Bryan, Spencer. Come with me." Kai looked up at the man, wondering if he had just forgotten to say his name or not. Just to be on the safe side Kai got out of bed, and walked over to the door, which Spencer had managed to get to first.

"Not you." The man glared at the small bluenette, upon hearing this Tala stopped at looked at Kai wondering why he wasn't going to be going with them.

"Why can't he come?" Tala walked over and stood next to Kai, yet did not look at the confused red-eyed boy. The man sneered and decided to just be cruel.

"Because he has red eyes." Kai physically winced, the comment was obviously hurtful in a way. Tala frowned and then turned to face the bluenette.

"So I have red hair!" Tala grabbed Kai's hand with both of his and began to pulled the boy slowly closer to the door, grinning at the frowning bluenette. The man however was not pleased and decided it would be best just to grab them and get them out of this room quickly.

The man grabbed Bryan and Tala - then ordered the older much more obedient Spencer out. Leaving Kai all alone in the room. Kai stared up at the door wondering if the man would come back, with Tala and Bryan - or maybe Spencer to pop his head around the door and tell him to follow. But none of them came back.

Kai was alone. Again.

* * *

The boys stayed quiet, as the were pushed into a huge room, that had a difference in humidity - the warm water that could be smelt with a mix of soap and something along the lines of fire.

The boys walked forward as they were instructed too, as the walked past a few breaks in the large walls they say that it was in fact a shower room.

The boys soon stood alone in small squares, its walls were over seven foot, that seemed endless to the small children. A small shower hose was up above, but it did not turn on, not yet.

A voice called, that sounded like a recording told the boys to discard their old clothes. As they did so, a small noise began and it sped up slowly. Suddenly surprising all of the boys the shower turned on sending cold water all over the half naked boys. Tala squealed and yelled, as the cold water began to heat up slightly.

Bryan had managed to take most of his clothes off before the freezing water blasted over him, he shivered and let out a whimper. Spencer on the other hand had been here a few times before and knew that it was best to get in and out quickly before they ended up with a rotten cold.

The boys clothes were collected, leaving them in the small enclosed showers. While their clothes were dropped into a furnace burning them completely.

Tala's overall and his old clothes - still stained with his mothers and fathers blood was lost for all eternity. Still new clothes came, that looked more like jump-suits than anything else, they again had no colour. Simple grey. It was possible that it had been black at one point but constant cleaning had slowly taken they colour from it.

The boys heard any other recorded voice and the shower exit opened, and towels were thrown in. It was one of the first times Tala had taken a shower. He was certainly not enjoying it.

* * *

Kai sat down sulking that everyone else was allowed to go, and he was left here in a boring old room. The boy was slightly surprised to find himself sitting on Tala's bed rather than his own. He frowned and stood up, heading over to his own bed.

He plopped down, the bed bouncing slightly and a sigh escaping his mouth. He was thinking about why he was here, why he was even allowed to speak with the other boys. Last time he had had a cellmate he had been verbally attacked by his grandfather for letting his guard down. Maybe this was a test?

It was a long one if it was one... Kai looked around and then something caught his eye. One of the older boys bed had something shiny on it. Kai narrowed his eyes trying to think what it was and finally deciding to get up and check.

Kai wandered over and found it was a small picture. Something metal at the side. Kai blinked, it was that blonde boys family. He guessed - they were all smiling. Were his parents dead too? Kai frowned and decided to place it back under the covers but again the light hit the metal and Kai frowned. He picked the metal off and say that it was some sort of metal ring. Kai couldn't help but bring out his own and compare both of them.

* * *

Tala, Bryan and Spencer were marched to another room though the atmosphere was much more familiar than the other rooms had been. It was a classroom. The three boys looked around, thinking and wondering if their would be any other children joining them.

They found a desk with three chairs at it and decided to sit down, with Tala in the middle.

Tala looked around the room, it was a classroom just different from the usual one he had been in. The walls were not covered in colourful and happy drawings yet with diagrams and graphs. The only thing that resembled the old classroom Tala had been in was that it had a large black board in front of the room.

"What is this?" A voice came from the back of a room, which caused the three boys to turn around hoping that it was not a mean horrible man. But in fact it was a woman, dressed in a lab coat. She was holding out a small plastic model of a beyblade. The children looked at her then the item she had in her hands.

"A beyblade...?" Bryan tilted his head wondering why they were being asked about this. Wasn't school meant to teach you writing and numbers?

The woman smiled, a fake one she obviously did not like children but was stuck in this job for a while. Not like she complained about the pay.

She walked down to the front of the room and looked at each boy closely. Her eyes rested on the smiling Tala, whom lost his smile when the woman began to shout.

"YOU ALL ARE BEYBLADERS. YOU ARE ALL CHILDREN, PUT YOUR HAND UP WHEN ANSWERING A QUESTION I GAVE YOU! OR ELSE!" The boys jerked back, cowering away from the woman that had begun to speak in a very high and loud tone.

Her voice began sweet and calm once again, "And what do you call this?" She took off the first ring of the beyblade. When Spencer slowly put his hand up the scowl came back to the woman's face.

"An attack ring?" She smiled sweetly again but decided that she would sneer at the two younger boys.

* * *

Kai was on the furthest away bed from the door - Spencer's bed, he was leaning against the wall and thought about when he would be able to go back home, and see his pet cat...

The door opened up and that caused the little boy to come out of his day-dreams and deep thoughts. However, the face that he saw did not place any hope or happiness into the boy.

Instead his eyes widened, and tears were almost already beginning to fall. His small body tensed, his hands were turned into white fists and he cowered back into the wall more.

"Hello. Kai." His grandfather smirked, happy to see the fear he had placed into his own flesh and blood. Fear meant respect and Voltaire knew that he should be respected...

"GO AWAY!" Kai whimpered, edging as far as he could away from the man named Voltaire. The boy was more than scared he was terrified.

* * *

Tala, was having a hard time, he was being told about the parts of these beyblades. Yet he had no idea why he was meant to learn these. Other than to stop this woman known as 'Miss' to stop yelling.

Bryan wasn't as scared... He was slightly unnerved when 'Miss' decided to act nice then back into another yelling frenzy. The only time she did yell was when someone got the answer wrong. She was shouting almost non-stop.

Spencer had been yelled at many times before so the noise this woman was making did not phase him whatsoever, he just tried to think of the answer to whatever beyblading question she had asked.

Still they had been given things to learn themselves. Although it hadn't seemed it Spencer got most of the questions corrected, though it could have been down to age. Since he was whole year older than the red head and two years older than the lavender haired boy.

After a few hours they were sent back to their room. Tala was happy as well as Bryan and even Spencer to leave that gruelling task of 'learning.'

Tala burst into the room and shouted "HELLO!" in his normal high pitch voice. The thing that made each and everyone of the small children realise was that...

Kai wasn't in the room.

Spencer frowned, he was sure that it was odd that Kai was not to come with them, the even stranger thing was they had been in class learning. Kai would have needed to have disappeared for a good reason, and that usually meant bad things would happen.

Tala looked around then walked up to Kai's bed and pulled the covers away - he tilted his head. "He's not here..." Tala looked around, and began to looked under each bed, looking for the bluenette.

"Where did he go?" Tala turned to look at Spencer, who appeared to know a lot more than he let on.

Kai did not return that night, and even the older boys, including the spiteful Daniil asked where the 'little blue runt' was. Still no one had an answer. Tala hoped that they would all wake up and Kai would be sitting on his own bed, just like he normally did...

Unfortunately Kai was not there in the morning either, or when they returned from 'school.' Tala was beginning to get more and more worried which caused the usual happy redhead to get saddened by the fact the bluenette was no where to be found.

Bryan was the main one that wasn't worried, just annoyed since Kai had disappeared Tala was somewhat unapproachable and wouldn't play fun games anymore he just sat on his bed.

He'd just pick up a small piece of cover and let it go watching it fall back to it's original place. Spencer knew that without Kai, Tala didn't have anyone to _try_ to be friends with. The boy was sociable and possibly liked _making_ friends more than actually having them...

Spencer lay down on his bed, without Kai, Tala was sad - was that what BioVolt was looking at? Then again if Tala was sad... Bryan was angry...And if they two were like that then Spencer had no one to speak too...

The small children had one hell of a problem if the bluenette didn't show up. And Soon...

* * *

Author's Note: Heh heh, Kai's gone! -cackles- Not for good... I just couldn't do that -.-'' Well please review if you are enjoying the fic so far... Later!


	13. I Will Decide

Author's Note: Thanks to people that are continuing to read and also thanks to everyone that reviewed. I got so many last time! -glomps everyone- So thanks to!

GabZ - Yes, though they will have a little reunion soon so don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 -Yup, how did you guess. I just love the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' type of thing. Do my stories reflect that much. -cackles- anyway you'll find out later on. Well, enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Cailany - Heh heh... You won't really know the major details until next chapter... But I suppose you might be happy that I've updated... Well thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Well, -chuckles- I agree with you! -cackles- Though poor little Kai will still be hurt a little more. Emotionally... Not to mention the others! -.-'' Thanks for reviewing.

Demon TK - Yes Kai will be back, much sooner than anyone would have thought. -cough- I thought  
-cough- Thanks for reviewing!

or-chan - Okay... I know I took quite long (again) so I hope you haven't hyperventilated. Still with us, great! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

sAyUrI-aNbU - Thanks for reviewing, glad you are enjoying this fic so much. And to think this was only supposed to be a one-shot… Ironic…

Irn2 - Does that mean I added a twist in...? Again... I'm getting good at that. -grins- Kai will be coming back... Soon... -cackles!- Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

After a few days without Kai, Tala used extreme measures, and tried to make friends with the older more colder boys. Which did not go down well with anyone, simply because Bryan and Spencer were now totally ignored and the older boys now had a small child annoying them at every waking moment. 

"Just get lost kid." Akim yelled, scaring the little redhead so much that he whimpered and sat on his bed. The door unlocked, and everyone remained silent thinking that it was an adult that would yell orders at them all. The older boys wondered why anyone would come in at this time, it was too early for training and it was too late for breakfast calls.

No adult came in, but a small boy was pushed back into the room. He only had trousers on, even his shoes, gloves and scarf was gone. Tala looked at the boy, his eyes widened when he noted the familiar two-toned hair.

"KAI!" Tala grinned and jumped down from where he sat, and ran over to the younger boy. Kai began to shiver, his whole body began to shake unnaturally, which caused Spencer to worry a little. His small head jerked painfully to the side and back and forth as if someone was moving it with an invisible hand.

Tala wrapped his arms around the boy but jumped back when his own skin came into contact with Kai's.

"You're cold!" Tala shrieked, thinking why Kai would be the same temperature as ice... Kai didn't reply but began to whimper and shake so much his small legs buckled under him.

The so called leader of the older boys went to see what was wrong with the blue-haired kid. Varlam kneeled down and placed a hand on his forehead,"Holy shit. This kid is freezing. where the hell have you been!"

The boy shivered and began to feel weaker and weaker, he managed to stutter a reply, "O-u-t-side..." Varlam blinked, he had been out in the Russian cold with only trousers on? What the hell was he thinking?

Without a word directed to him, Spencer took his covers and placed them over the smaller boy. His shivering did not stop. Tala just stood confused on why Kai was looking so white and shivering so badly. Was he that cold?

Tala frowned, why was Kai outside, had he been allowed to leave? Had he just been thrown outside by accident? Tala went over to his own bed and took the covers off and plodded back with them. Kai was still shaking, though his whimpering stopped. Bryan had been watching the boys movements since he had came in, Bryan concluded that he certainly was not well.

Bryan sighed and stood up, stripping his bed of his own, already warm, covers. He draped them over Kai's small figure. He didn't look up.

Kai was rocking back and forth trying to figure out what had just happened, was this why he was alive? The boy didn't want to think that he would be the cause... Kai looked over to Tala and then back to Bryan, and then he looked over at the concerned blonde that had saved his life many times already.

Kai sighed and placed his head back down, hoping no one would see the tears that were escaping, he hoped he would not sob loudly - if anyone knew why he was crying then his mission would be over before he had even decided to do it. He was being forced into it... But he couldn't - not do it.

The boy fell asleep as warmth began to seep back into his small body. Each of the children sighed and smiled, hoping that Kai would wake up soon. Varlam decided it would be rather uncomfortable to sleep on the ground and lifted the blue-haired boy onto his own bed. This would cost the boy, Varlam would rarely care about anyone else that was in pain or harmed.

Then the alarm sounded and the older boys began to leave, and Varlam and Daniil were still wondering why a child like that would be taken outside. Still, they left and did not say anything to the smaller boys.

"Kai's back!" Tala chanted, a smile plastered on his face, running around the room. Back to his normal self. Spencer on the other hand was worried on why the boy had been taken in the first place and why he was now so cold and tired. Whatever the reason, he hoped to find out soon.

"Calm down." Spencer interrupted the redhead that was currently running around the room squealing in delight because his now sleeping, to-be friend was back.

"Whaaaaat?" Tala shouted loudly forgetting Kai was asleep. Spencer rolled his eyes at the annoying tone Tala was using, but Spencer got to the point.

"Kai's sleeping don't wake him up." His voice was blunt and Tala nodded slowly showing that he understood. Tala smiled again and sat at the end of Kai's bed.

Kai was only pretending to be asleep so when he felt the redheads eyes blazing into him he felt uncomfortable and shifted until he was not in the exact view of the redhead. At least then he could open his eyes instead of having them shut constantly.

Even though he was not shivering or shaking anymore he couldn't rid himself of the that feeling that was caused by the ice and snow. He'd been thrown out as punishment and he was told to say sorry to be able to get back in. The boy cursed under his breath as he remembered the stinging sensation that covered his whole body, he would never be able to forget that feeling.

After a while Kai did fall asleep, and the other children were taken back to the dear classroom where 'Miss' awaited with new material for them to learn. However, no one came to see Kai this time, he was allowed to rest for a few hours.

Kai sat up after his nap, holding onto all of the covers as they warmed him. He wiped some tears away from his eyes that were beginning to make his vision blurry. Kai sniffed why had his grandfather given him this task? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why him!

"I can't do it..." Kai whispered but then again what if his grandfather kept his side of the deal? What if... He got to see them all again? So he could go back happy and... What if he was lying? He would destroy so much if his grandfather was lying... Kai tighten his grip on the covers hoping that the cool tingles that ran up his spine would disappear. What would he do?

"I'll be hated... despised by them all... I can't do that..." Kai muttered, but what if Voltaire had said the truth? What if, what if they try to do the same back? Was that why Tala was trying to be friends with him...?

Kai pondered over the question. _Should I..?_ Many points were listed, but for some reason Kai couldn't think of any more bad points in doing this. He would become stronger and if he was stronger then he could... Get _Black Dranzer_. Kai chuckled, yes he would just do this stupid task and get to use that cool looking beyblade. Plus, Bryan and Tala _deserved _what was coming to them... Spencer... _Who cared_ about him anyway...

* * *

When the other children had come back they found a sleeping Kai again, but because it was almost time to get their food and go to bed, they began to take their covers back, until Spencer's and Kai's cover were the only ones that were on him. 

"Is dinner soon...?" Kai muttered, rubbing his eyes, waking up slightly. Tala smiled, and nodded his head, at least now he was talking.

Kai rubbed his eyes again, and looked over at the current eating Spencer, and decided that he was not as cold as he once was. "You can have this back." Kai muttered and took the cover off of him, leaving it at the side of his own bed so all Spencer would need to do was reach over and grab it.

Spencer eyed the cover warily, thinking of why Kai was actually talking more than usual. Maybe the cold had destroyed his own protective layer that held his emotions?

Whatever the reason was, Kai had lowered the anti-social aura that usually surrounded him, and that was went Tala decided to once again try to talk to the blue haired boy. The red-eyed boy was still perched on the side of his bed, looking down at the floor.

"Where did you go! You ended up all cold!" Tala walked up and tried to look Kai in the eye but all Kai did was move his head so he wouldn't be able to. Kai blinked when he felt something touch his hair.

"It's really real..." Tala sounded fascinated and continued to poke and prod at Kai's two toned hair.

Bryan and Spencer thought it was funny as Tala just kept going on an on about how it was real... Kai jerked his head up and frowned at the red-head. No one would touch his hair... _No one_.

"So? Your hair is too." Kai quickly reached out and grabbed one of the thin, long bangs that usually covered Tala's face. _Yank._

Tala yelled, "Stop it!" and slapped Kai over the head with his hand and kept it there, just in case Kai wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Let go of my hair!" Kai squealed uncharacteristically as Tala pulled hard on a part of his hair.

"That was sore!" Kai snapped back, then he grabbed the other bang and began to pull it even harder than he had with the previous one.

"Stop!" With the sight, Bryan couldn't help but laugh. There was something very amusing watching the two boys pull each others hair and squeal in pain, or grumble right after it. Spencer too couldn't help but show the amused grin on his face.

The war was on, Tala and Kai were frowning and giving each other small glares that they thought would look more intimidating. They continued to pull each others hair but this time less noise came from them. They just wanted to see who would want to stop this little game first.  
Tala felt as if his hair was being ripped out and Kai was sure Tala had ripped some of his hair out, not like they were going to stop so soon.

Bryan and Spencer watched on, amusing and laughing at the scene in front of them. Bryan and Spencer couldn't help but burst into hysterics.  
"Shut up!" Tala let go and went to sulk, he'd lost and was now being laughed at. Kai watched as Tala hugs his legs as he sat in one of the corners closer to the door.

_I suppose I better start this mission. I want to get Black Dranzer after all. The quicker I do... What Voltaire says the quicker I get her._

A demented smirk and twinkle in his eyes, appear on his face making him seem much more intimidating. Still the look was washed away when Kai jumped down from the bed, not caring about the covers anymore. The little game had warmed him up strangely enough.

"Hey!" He plodded over to Tala and poke him on the head, the sudden change in his personality made Spencer and Bryan stop laughing.

"You're mean." Tala huffed causing the two bangs to be blown out of the way just to flutter back down. He folded his arms, crossing his legs on the floor.

"Sorry..." Kai was finding this socialising difficult he thought that it would have been easier. Why wasn't Tala already hugging him like Voltaire said he would.

Voltaire had told him that Spencer was already his friend, even if they weren't close. Now all he needed was Tala and Bryan…. Bryan would hopefully just follow Tala like the lost puppy he was.

Kai sighed, this little mission was going to be harder than he had anticipated.

* * *

Author's Note: Well thanks for reading.… Schools evil, and I really want to finish the sequel I'm writing so… I have no idea when the next update will be! Hope it's soon though… -laughs- Anyway Please Review. 


	14. Bryan's in huff!

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, just finishing off the sequel. So now all my writing time will be focused on this fic. Now I would like to thank anyone that has read so far (I type that all the time, but it's true!) And anyone that has reviewed; so thanks to;

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Yeah when I was writing that line, I believe I had a picture of a Chibi Bryan with big round puppy eyes...-Awww!- Anyway thanks a lot for reviewing!

love-of-fire - You can get onto in school! That's sucks, my own school computers blocks the site because it's under New Age/ Cult 0.o weird how they classify things! Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Ah yes, the whole betrayal thing with Kai. I wonder what evil things I could make him do -cackles evilly- Yeah... Anyway thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - You'll find out what Kai is to do in more detail, but not huge detail I guess... I'm rambling - so thanks for reviewing! -snatches Tala back and runs away with him-

Demon TK - Well yes I do, and you'll find out what the big evil people have in store for the poor little children! -Aww- Thanks for reviewing!

or-chan - Well you'll partly find out what Voltaire/Boris is up to! Though I think this chapter ends in another cliffhanger. (I'm obsessed with placing them in stories!) Well... I hope you stay calm at the end of this - though no cute little sense I don't think... Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"Why are you talking now?" Tala watched Kai very carefully, a little perplexed about the sudden change. Kai shifted uncomfortably and tried to think of an excuse that he would use; one that Tala would believe without asking any questions.

"Because..." Kai started off, his mind trying to think of an excuse, "I want to talk to you now." He could have said something much worse, which would have had bad effects on his mission, and he needed to complete this mission. No matter what happened.

Tala not really thinking, guessed that Kai was still no sure on what to do when talking to anyone. Since he looked uncomfortable when he had answered him. Tala stood up, thinking of how he could help the younger boy be a little more... Carefree?

"Let's play!" Tala squealed, now happy that he had more than Bryan to play with. Bryan was sitting on his bed watching the blue-haired boy with suspicious eyes. Kai let out a nervous laugh, as he tried hard to make it look as if he was enjoying any of this.

Although Kai knew what he was meant to do, he had no idea how to do it. It had sounded easy but... Something just felt strange and so wrong whenever he tried to talk to the redhead. He didn't gain anything anymore from speaking to Spencer so he didn't, and Bryan hated him anyway.

Kai sighed out of boredom when he ran, yet again after the hyper boy. He didn't understand what was so fun about running around like a headless chicken. Tala on the other hand was enjoying playing 'Tag!' with his newly made friend. But even the red-head couldn't help but wonder why Kai looked so... Awkward when he caught him.

Maybe this is his first time playing! Tala wondered, and tilted his head to the side - the two thin bangs stayed, pointing downwards. Kai frown lightly as he saw the weird look he was receiving from Tala. Had he done something wrong?

Tala frowned when he suddenly thought of how strange this was... At first Kai had made no attempt to speak, or even look interested in playing and now he was being sociable, and looking very uncomfortable. Why was he forcing himself...?

Tala smiled, he must have wanted to have fun! Of course! Tala began laughing, and soon found himself being given strange looks by everyone else.

Kai wouldn't have made an attempted in trying to involve Bryan, but it appeared that Tala was not happy that he was sitting on his bed. It was as if Kai and Bryan had traded places.

Tala plodded up to Bryans bed and grabbed his arm, trying to pull the boy off of the bed and onto the floor. Bryan jerked his arm away from Tala's grabbing hands. The red headed boy looked up at him and wondered why he looked so angry.

"Go away!" Bryan snapped, Spencer took notice of his tone and decided to listen in since there would be an argument sooner or later and knowing that he was the oldest he would have to sort it out.

The redhead frowned again unsure why Bryan was actually turning cold. Was he annoyed he wasn't playing with them? Tala smiled again and tried to get Bryan off the bed, only to result in Bryan knocking him away.

The scene was being witnessed by two blood-red orbs, hoping that he wouldn't need to stop the two. He knew that he was bad at socializing, it was a strange feeling to be right next to someone and still feel as if there was no way a conversation or laughter would occur. Ever. Still the blue-haired child still didn't like to see people arguing or making too much noise.

He wrinkled his nose up in disgust as Bryan knocked Tala off his feet. Tala blinked and stared up at his oldest friend... "Who do you like better, me or him." An accusing finger was pointed in Kai's direction.

Again Tala had no idea what to say or do - he had known Bryan longer, but he did want to spend some of his time with Kai too. "I've known you longer..." Wondering if it was an okay excuse, though the small glaring child didn't bother to give up on his question.

"So? Do you like Kai better than me?" Tala went to speak but shut his mouth, he had never been into this kind of situation before, it was slightly hard to answer. Tala had no idea who he liked better. Spencer who was listening in frowned, and decided to intervene.

"Don't be selfish Bryan." The glaring boy looked at the blonde and wondered who he was being selfish. Spencer came closer, so all of the children were around Bryan and Tala's beds.

"If Tala picks Kai you'll go in a huff and make Tala feel bad - if he picks you he'll need to play less with Kai. In other words if he does something different than picking you, you'll make him feel bad." Spencer was usually the quiet one of the group, and had talked less; and only talked usually when answering questions to 'Miss.'

Bryan looked down at the floor; he hadn't really thought about the question like that, still he wanted to know why Tala had completely ignored him for a few hours while he played with Kai.

The boy grumbled something and lay down on his bed, facing away from everyone. He was not liking the fact that now Kai and Tala were playing together he would have no one to play with or talk to.

Spencer was slightly worried, since when did Bryan just sit and do nothing, and since when did Kai play? With Tala! Spencer watched the blue-haired boy, the youngest that was in the room, was it because he had been thrown outside and now valued them as friends. Or was it because of something else?

* * *

When the boys were taken to see 'Miss' and to learn parts of a beyblade Kai was taken from the room and brought to Boris or even Voltaire; depending on the weather...

Kai looked around, his giant crimson eyes searching for someone that looked familiar. He was in a dark room with some older man pushing him forward towards a chair. Though he was not to sit in it, there was already another occupying it.

Gulping the small child hoped that he would be able to go back to the room. His room, the one where he actually felt safe from harm. Basically Boris had wanted to know where Kai was on the friends list of the other children.

"Bryan doesn't like. Still." Kai looked at the back of the chair, as it did not spin round and reveal the mask with red blazing eyes. Was this how it felt when he looked at people. Was that why people gave him disgusted looks?

"He'll come round." A smirk appeared, one that no one could see, on Boris's face. Kai was slightly paranoid when the door slammed and the darkness covered the room, leaving him entirely alone with Boris.

"This is what you will do when you return." Kai nodded even though he knew Boris would not be able to see. Kai walked closer, hoping that he wouldn't miss any instructions.

"When Tala and everyone else comes back - I want you to say, that, you are going to possess Black Dranzer." Kai didn't really know what the word 'possess' meant but decided it was a great thing because he would be getting Black Dranzer - right? A smile came across the small boys face as he thought about having Black Dranzer in his 'possession'.

"I want you to offer it to Bryan - as in a present. Of course he won't actually get it, but just to annoy the others. Ignore everyone. Be nice to Bryan." Kai was somewhat disheartened when he had heard he had to pretend to give it away, that meant he wouldn't actually be getting it either. Then again Boris and Voltaire promised he would get Black Dranzer when he finished this task.

The boy was taken again back to his room, and left Boris pondering over what would be Kai's next move. If everything went to plan, Bryan would end up liking Kai a little better meanwhile Tala would be angry. An angry and jealous child was an easy one to corrupt. Even Spencer would get slightly annoyed by the fact that he had saved Kai so many times and was being ignored and not being offered the strongest bitbeast in existence.

Boris laughed out loud, everything would end up fine. They would all eventually be friends and what a great way to break them all. Make them stab each other in the back - and Kai seemed more than happy to do anything as long as he got the bitbeast.

He would never get Black Dranzer, not until years of hard work and been forced upon him. Let the child think whatever he likes since he will become BioVolt's weapon anyway... Kai would end up breaking his friends, not receive the bitbeast - and then... He would be alone. Then again Kai was broken, even though he hadn't noticed yet, he broke years ago. When that school incident happened.

The boy worried and cared too much for his own good, and now because of Black Dranzer's hold on him, he would destroy everyone else souls. Then again, Kai wouldn't dream of backing out of this deal... Would he?

* * *

Author's Note: It was short… And possibly bad, I really will try to hit the 3000+ mark next chapter! I will! Though I have an exam tomorrow, must go study now! Later! Please Review! (again sorry it's so short -.-'') 


	15. Black Dranzer

Author's Note: Okay, so this is longer than the last so I am kind of happy with this chapter. Hence kind of, anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and/or reviewed.

or-chan - I do... I think I may need professional help - I can't seem NOT to put them in. This was basically written because you reminded me of it in one of your reviews. Well thanks for reviewing, hope I updated faster than normal.

The Godess Azure Thunder - Okay -Blinks- I think, we need to take this away from you... -slowly slides the voodoo doll out of tightening grip- A squirrel? -nods slowly in thought- Thanks for the funny review!

white light horizon - Here yah go! Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Longer than the last! Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - I think Bryan would be a bit - well suspicious or rather annoyed at Kai than anyone else. He's like the possessive kind of person... I think. Exams are going okay I guess not sure if I passed any yet. -Crosses fingers- Well thanks for reviewing!

love-of-fire - Nah we get kicked off them if we go on them -.-'' evil teacher. Though she did bring in sweets on the last day :-D! The irony was I wasn't allowed any! Heh Heh, well hoped you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reviewing.

Irn2 - Well, Kai will have second thoughts through this fic - and he... may see the errors of his ways...Not really wanting so say/type anything else on that subject. Tala won't get raped... I don't really think it was THAT kind of abuse they were given O.o. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

The plan of trying to be friends with Tala had worked well, especially now that Kai had started to ignore him again. Maybe it was because he had already acknowledged him before, and he was used to getting replies which was making it much more frustrating not receiving one.

"Kai!" Tala squealed, unhappy that he wasn't gaining any attention whatsoever from the bluenette. He frowned and pouted, and sat down, crossing his legs again hoping that he would get something from the boy. Even a look would satisfy the little redhead, he was just too easily bored. Kai on the other hand had managed to talk with Bryan, and Kai couldn't help but smile when Spencer over heard that Kai would give Bryan Black Dranzer when he got her.

Spencer did not show his feelings too openly and talked rarely; but unlike Kai he would answer if a question came up. Also he was beginning to dislike Bryan a little. The boy seemed far more stuck-up than anyone else... As if he had to be played with constantly and only him was allowed to speak with Tala.

"KAI!" Tala yelled, his small voice going through everyone and almost bursting their ear-drums. Tala couldn't take it anymore, he didn't understand why Kai was cold and then sociable, and now he was back to ignoring everyone. Everyone except from Bryan.

"Bryan, make Kai talk to me!" Of course the request was never going to happen as Bryan didn't want Kai to speak to Tala, and just gave the small boy a blank look. He was still upset that he wasn't Tala's best friend, it appeared that Tala wanted Kai to take that place.

"BRYAN! KAI!" Tala squealed, becoming angrier at the fact no one was talking to him. He mentally huffed and decided he would go off and talk to Spencer, at least he wouldn't ignore him...

"Calm down." Spencer rolled his eyes wondering why Tala was getting so angry, the two youngest children would talk to him again - eventually. Still there was something going on between them, Kai looked at peace, and much more relaxed than he did when he was playing with Tala.

Bryan on the other hand looked a little, angry and confused. Possibly because someone whom he had hated since he had met him, had came and offered him the power of a bitbeast - that everyone else wanted. Was this some sort of truce?

Kai wasn't sure that he could pull of another fake smile, and smirked. He couldn't remember last time he had smiled, like he had tried to - sometime with his parents he supposed.

There was a time when the whole room was silent, which was unusual since Tala would usually be squealing or even jumping around or trying to encourage someone else to play. This time he sat on his bed; watching Bryan and Kai, who were both sitting on Bryan's bed.

The ice colour eyes glared over at the two boys, and they met their fiery counterpart. Tala blinked, hoping that this meant Kai would acknowledge him. But the smaller, and younger boy just turned away from him and Tala went back to feeling lonely. Still he couldn't get the strange look out of his head - the look Bryan had given him. He'd never really had to pick. No one had ever asked that before, usually he and his old friends would play and that would be that.

Before the other boys left for class - Kai was taken away, and they didn't grab him harshly like usual. He actually seemed happy to go with them and plodded out the door, Tala decided to see if he could take advantage of this situation.

"Bryaaaaan!" The boy looked up and smiled, for a brief second before it fell again to a blank and sad look. Tala tilted his head to one side and climbed onto the bed. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Tala pulled on the same arm he had last time, hoping he would not gain the same reaction from the lavender haired boy. But Bryan didn't even look at him, he just stared off into the distance.

Kai may have been smaller, and younger but he certainly knew how to mess with peoples minds... Only moments ago Kai had been sitting on Bryan's bed making him a deal...

"I'll give you Black Dranzer." Kai had whispered and almost smiled, keeping it in a range of a large smirk to a very small smile. Bryan hadn't believed Kai had the bitbeast. Even with the few weeks they had been there, Black Dranzer was always mentioned, even among the older boys. They had been told in class by 'Miss' that it was the strongest bitbeast in the world, and had been ripped apart from it's original holy bitbeast Dranzer.

"Why?" Bryan was confused, certainly because, no one would offer their enemy - that was what Bryan considered him as, - Black Dranzer. He didn't really want to believe it but with the odd sense of pride and excitement in Kai's voice was telling Bryan, he wasn't lying.

"So we can be friends." He whispered, he had turned to look at what was giving him the odd feeling, that a hole was being burned into the back of his head. He almost jumped when he noticed it was Tala staring at him - was this kid getting that annoyed just by him ignoring him? Or did he want Black Dranzer all for himself?

"But, if you want Black Dranzer - you cannot tell anyone okay? And Boris says you can't talk to Tala either. Or you don't get her." Kai whispered again and left the older boy with his own thoughts. The door opened on queue and all Kai done was walk out with the familiar guard that had came.

Bryan felt Tala pull on his arm again; he wasn't going to ignore Tala! He would be lonely without him, but if Kai did keep his word, it meant that Bryan would have Kai as a friend. He would also have Black Dranzer...

Another pull at his arm. Bryan was lost in his thoughts, should he try to get Dranzer by ignoring Tala? The one that had comforted him when he was locked in that room with the annoying light.

He turned to look at the redhead that was smiling at him and still tugging on his thin arm. Bryan smiled back, "I'm okay!" he saw the concern in Tala's eyes disappearing and the small smile turn into a grin.

"Yeah! Let's play!" Tala managed to pull Bryan straight off the bed, and it was Bryan's turn to land on the floor in an uncomfortable manner. He grunted and stood up, rubbing his back, "OW!" He pushed Tala playfully and rolled his eyes, now forgetting about the whole deal with Black Dranzer.

* * *

After a few hours of class, the others were about to leave and go back to the their room. Until a very high-pitched alarm went off, and continued unlike any other noise that happened in the Abbey. Spencer looked around and noticed it was the warning alarm - in other words someone had done something really stupid. Like try to run away, but that was not the reason this time.

The alarm was for something much more unheard of - and that was the theft, or attempted theft of Black Dranzer. In fact, Spencer and the others were sure they heard a rumbling noise and feel the very walls vibrate. The boys looked at one another, confused at first on what was happening.

* * *

Kai had came back from the little meeting with Boris and was furious that he would now 'never' get Black Dranzer. He would get Black Dranzer for sure even if he was going to somehow slip past all of the security. He knew where the bitbeast was kept, since he had to walk past one of the experimentation labs which held it.

This was a great opportunity, as Kai had noticed the door was opening with two scientists looking pre-occupied with carrying a heavy case. So much that the guard holding him let him go to help. This was his chance and he would take it.

He wanted Black Dranzer, it was just perfect, it would get him out of this pathetic place and help him back to his home. He bolted towards the shutting doors.

The guard and the two scientists just noticed before the air compressed doors shut; they hurried to open the door and catch the boy. Kai didn't know how he knew, but he knew exactly where he was going - he could practically feel the power of the bitbeast.

The corridors led to stairs, and ones that he had never been in, he frowned. To go up or down? He heard noises coming from behind - people where following! "Black Dranzer..." Kai muttered, he knew what would happen if he was caught. He shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, before the blue haired boy knew it he was running up the stairs. He kept running, the more voices he heard telling him to stop, he ran and willed himself to run quicker.

He stopped, not because he wanted too, but because there was some sort of screen over the entrance. He could see it! He could see Black Dranzer, sitting there, waiting for him to pick it up!

An alarm was heard, giving Kai an extra boost of adrenaline, he started to shoulder charge into the thin wall of glass. Again and again - he could heard people racing down the stairs...

It shattered and he jumped down, he turned to see guards appearing, just about to come down and catch him. He couldn't stop now - not when he was so close! He raced towards the arm-like launcher and tried to reach it, he tip-toed and snatched the beyblade out from where it sat.

He turned around and saw a few faces turn a little pale - they had decided not to jump down, mostly likely because Black Dranzer could hurt anything, and destroy a lot more than beyblades. Kai smirked and decided to have his own test run.

He placed the ripcord and went to launch the perfect bitbeast, happiness flooding over him. Though when the beyblade was released it glowed brightly, and continued to glow until Kai was engulfed in bright light. He tried to shield himself from it - dropping his launcher in the process.

The whole stadium began to shake, and Kai whimpered loudly not knowing what was happening - the ceiling began to crumble away under the intense light. The beyblade began to spin quicker and quicker until it drove through the very walls that held the building up.

Kai watched as all around him began to fall apart, the beyblade began to plow into people. The sounds of screaming and yelling of terror filled the boys ears. He ducked down holding his ears trying to hide from the noise and shut his eyes from the light.

Kai was terrified, he knew it was powerful but this - this was too much, and the small child let out a gut-wrenching yell of confusion and fear. Then everything went black.

* * *

Spencer was the first to hear the loud yelling, something about 'it's free.' Whatever it was, was causing the whole building to shake. The three children looked at their teacher, who was on a phone, ranting and looking much more worried than she would have normally been. Tala yelped as windows shatter in mere seconds - what on earth was happening.

"Follow me." The female teacher walked quickly out of the classroom, not even making sure the children were following. She did have her own life to think about. Spencer was the first one to leave, but made sure Tala and Bryan were right behind him.

They had to run to catch up with 'Miss' who was almost at one of the fire exists. "What's happening?" Tala looked around, the walls, the ceiling was all crumbling... The woman the did not answer but continued walking - supposedly one of the 'Experimental children' had managed to get a hold of Black Dranzer, and this was the result. The Abbey would have to be repaired.

When the three boys managed to get outside; the cold air caused them all to shiver. They had forgotten what the Russian air did, it seeped to their very bones and made their veins turn to ice.

There were hundreds of children outside - as well as all of the guards, and still the Abbey's foundation was slowly being destroyed by the raging beyblade. Tala looked around, he still couldn't see where Kai was - he was out here wasn't he?

Spencer too was looking for Kai, he had been worried when he saw no one come out; even Boris had left the building to stand in the cold. Before long the Abbey was no longer getting blown up from the inside. Everything was silent, then Boris began to shout orders to each adult.

Suddenly there was a burst of activity, one that made most of the older 'students' and adults go into the building. Bryan watched as one by one they disappeared back into the Abbey, he was worried just in case the building would fall down.

* * *

Author's Note: Now I think I may have to skip a few years in later chapters because I cannot see myself typing hundreds of chapters just so… You know, see what they done every day. I think that make me a little strange if I did. Or at least dedicated – which I am, just not to that extend! Well I had better stop rambling on (again!) Please review! Later! 


	16. Useless!

Author's Note: Well thanks everyone! I'm for some reason in such a happy mood. Oh well! Anyway thanks to everyone that's read and/or reviewed! So a very big thanks to;

The Goddess Azure Thunder - It took me a few seconds to get that, -hits forehead- Silly slow me! Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Oh I couldn't do that to poor Tala or anyone else. -hugs them all- I'm still wondering if I should let Kai forget or many forget some of them... I haven't 100 decided on it yet to be honest. Probably I let him... Keep some. I'm sure you don't take that long to update, but anyway thanks for reviewing.

DancerInTheDark101 - The reason why I said I was going skip a few years was just to let you all know what would be happening, I still need to give them all bitbeasts and stuff. So I won't be changing the 'age' of them just yet! I don't know why, I just think Tala would be completely adorable when he was younger, even more so than Kai... Did I just type that! Ooo... Thanks for reviewing!

white light horizon - Aww shucks... Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much! Thanks for reviewing!

love-of-fire - How long, well I'm thinking of doing it until they all get out... It's hard to explain... But there is still MANY chapters to come over 15 at least anyway! Thanks for the nice comment and for reviewing!

or-chan - Only a slight one... Yeah I'm sorry, really... Big one...at the end of this one…-.-'' I'll update really fast so I don't make you go crazy okay? I'm going to write when each of the boys get there bitbeast. (I may even add Ian if I can be bothered...) But anyway thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Kai could feel an aching pain that was coming and going all over his body. He didn't have to even open his eyes to know he was in a hospital of some sort. The smell of bleach and over-used fragrances assaulted the boy's senses. He tried to speak but noticed that he had a lump in his throat; he tried to cough but that only sent a shooting pain down to his lungs and make the back of his throat sting unpleasantly. 

His eyes opened slowly, wondering if there were any bright lights overhead that he would be blinded by. He could have said he was happy not to see the blinding whiteness that was in most hospitals. The grey metal that met his eyes reminded him that he was in the Abbey. The one that he had almost destroyed.

He would end up being killed, or something - he had been told that he would never get Black Dranzer, and ended up stealing it. Oh, Voltaire would be mad...Boris would be mad too. The two-toned haired boy moved his head slowly; his head began to ache as did his neck. What had happened to him? He felt like something had hit him all over, maybe that was what had happened? Then again how on earth did he manage to get out?

The boy groaned as he tried to sit up - his head was so heavy, so much that he could only move it from side to side. How annoying... Kai noticed that he was indeed alive, which meant Boris and Voltaire weren't too angry - or maybe they just wanted to hurt him and make him die in pain. Rather than the way he would have went...

There was a noise that Kai had recognized; it was someone opening the compressed doors. He thought that it would be a good time to sit back and relax instead of getting pulled out of bed, just to get yelled at. Or punished. Kai couldn't handle another few days without food.

* * *

The Abbey had been badly damaged, and therefore everyone then had to sleep and also train in the underground section. Which most people were okay with, since the guards were allowed to go home. The children were cramped together with the threat of pain if they spoke. Of course this threat did not sink in to anyone from Tala's room. And indeed he was the first to break this rule. 

"I wonder if Kai is okay...?" Tala was sitting with Spencer, and Bryan. He was in the middle swaying from side to side, occasionally colliding into Bryan or Spencer.

"He'll be okay. He is Voltaire's grandson after all." Even though many people did know that Kai was related to Voltaire some people thought that Kai would end up getting special treatment from Boris. It had actually just made him much more, strict on the younger boy. But no one would let their grandson die, right?

"He might be dead." Bryan wasn't feeling the same sympathy as Tala or the older boy. His answer caused the two turn and stare at him in a disbelieving manner.

"Why do you hate Kai so much?" Spencer watched as Bryan lowered his head to face the ground, and he began to pick his nails in a nervous habit. Before Bryan could open his mouth to answer, he stopped himself as the door opened again. This time a guard looked straight at the redhead in the middle.

"Move." He was staring straight at Tala, and only at him. The small boy looked at Spencer and then gave an angry look at Bryan, since he would have to leave before he heard why he hated Kai so much. Tala jumped off the bed and slowly walked over, wondering if Bryan would whisper the answer to him. But he didn't.

On the other hand, Bryan was happy that Tala had left and he was alone with Spencer. Tala would end up hating him if he actually fund out the reason. "Well? Why?" Spencer pressed the boy for more information, he had to find out why Bryan and Kai just wouldn't get along, maybe Bryan had struck a deal with Boris at one point?

"Kai...is going to hurt Tala." It wasn't as if he knew that one hundred percent but the thought of Kai always brought troubling scenarios to Bryan's mind. Was it the emotionless mask that made him feel so uncomfortable around him? Or was it just jealousy that was taking over him, not wanting Kai to get too close to Tala?

"How do you know that?" Spencer had known Kai a little longer than most – only because Kai had only decided to speak with him ever so often. Yet the contact had stopped after a few weeks, which was odd in Spencer's eyes. Something was going to happen, if not now, soon.

"I don't know..." Bryan mumbled, having lost the reason for hating the boy in the short time, then his mind fuelled him with some facts. "It's just weird, I mean...Kai just looks so bored whenever anyone talks to him... Then at the mention of beyblading - he just... Gets that weird glint in his eye, and gets all excited." Bryan pouted and looked even sadder, even though Kai wasn't an angel, Spencer couldn't believe that Kai was out to get anyone, or even annoy any of them for that matter.

"That doesn't mean he'll do anything bad to Tala." Spencer stood up, trying to walk away from the subject, but Bryan persisted on making the facts known. Even if Kai wasn't out to harm anyone Bryan had to be certain of his motives, the boy made him restless and that was not easily done by another kid.

"Why would he not do anything bad - if he had to hurt any of us, he would as long as it gave him Black Dranzer. He was so desperate he stole it." Spencer noticed that the small boy frowned deeply when he spoke of Black Dranzer. Then again. He had been offered it; Spencer had over heard the little deal, but of course said nothing since Bryan hadn't taken it up.

Of course the worrying thing now was, where on earth was Tala off to now? He was in fact away to see none other than Boris.

* * *

Boris was sitting at a desk, looking rather happy, even though the Abbey and all of his hard work was almost destroyed by a much too curious child. That was not why he was happy, Kai had managed to use Black Dranzer so it was incredibly powerful, which was an excellent discovery. 

Tala was forced to stand even though there was a comfy looking chair nearby. Tala just watched as Boris's smile grew. Placing his kind mask on once again.

"Tala, do you want to see Kai?" Boris smiled when Tala grinned and nodded his head quickly. Tala was happy that Kai wouldn't be disappearing like his mummy and daddy had done. He hated them for that...

"Come with me then." Boris stood up and began walking towards one of the numerous doors. Tala immediately followed the older man. The thought of Bryan wandered into Tala's mind - he hadn't found out why Bryan hated him so much.

Tala wondered when he was going to see Kai, since none of the corridors that Tala had went through seemed cleaned, nor smelt it. Before long, Tala was in a lab. Of course the promise of seeing Kai was figured to be a large white lie.

"Where's Kai?" Tala frowned, he hated lairs more than anything in the world. Only because there had been one person in his class that had lied constantly, and Tala had never liked him. He was just too annoying.

"Not here as you can see." Boris snapped, and nodded to one of the scientists. Before Tala knew anything, he was shoved yet again into a large tube. With no way out. The memory of large needles came and Tala began to panic wondering when and where they would come out. But they didn't.

* * *

Kai grumbled when he felt someone come close to his bedside, he decided to check by opening only one eye a few millimeters so he could peer out and see what was going on. Kai noticed it was one of those old scientists and he was injecting something into one of those many tubes, and all Kai could remember was that old man smiling down at him before he went to sleep.

His small body was easily lifted and taken to the lab, the boy was not alone, and inside the other tube was Tala. Kai was still not conscious and was not aware of his surroundings, even the squeals and yells of Tala could not be heard yet.

Tala's eyes widened as he saw the familiar mop of blue hair with spikes going this way and that. Tala watched carefully as Kai was put into the opposite tube, and all Tala wanted to do was wake Kai up.

"Process them." Boris sat down and watched at leisure as the tube slowly began to fill up, Tala scrunched his nose up at the green icky liquid. He gazed over at Kai, who was still unconscious, the only difference was small tubes were attacking him. Making the boy wince as the went through his skin, Tala blinked and looked up - there was those horrible arms...

Before long, the two boys were only breathing, and not even awake. Masks placed over them, not letting them suffocate, as the scientist poked and prodded them for all there information.

"Wolborg will not be effective on either on of these... And Black Dranzer should not be controlled by a five year old. He will not be strong enough, even if he starts training now." One of the scientists read out, Boris frowned and glared at the two boys currently in the green gel.

How could he keep these, Wolborg was one of the weakest bitbeasts they had found and Tala wouldn't be able to even use him... Kai on the other hand would only be able to cause random destruction. This is not the news Boris wanted - he'd through these two children away...And start with the other two promising children he had.

* * *

Tala blinked, his eyes felt heavy, when he awoke he wasn't in his bed - what had happened? Everything was cold. He couldn't really remember. Then his mind asked him a question. Where's Kai? Tala went to move but his body didn't comply, he looked around - he was outside... In Russia that was a very bad thing to be, and especially with the thin overall he was wearing. With the snow he was laying in. 

Tala groaned as a shooting pain came from his legs, "Kai?" He shouted out his weak voice not getting very far, he saw nothing but white snow. He hoped that he would see the blue haired boy run over or help him but nothing like that happened. He could see small snowflakes start to fall down - layering his back in a small coat in a matter of minutes.

He felt tried, and sore, he was cold - freezing. "Bryan?" Tala blinked lazily as he felt his eyes growing even heavier, where was he? "Spencer...?" He called to anyone he could. No one came; he looked around, why was he here?

_'...Wolborg will not be effective on either on of these...' _His head jolted back, wondering where that had come from.

Wolborg. Who was that? Who had said that... When had it been said. Tala sniffed, his eyes filled with tears, was he going to die? Was he going to end up like his parents? Dead...

"Is anyone here..." Tala whimpered, hoping someone would come. He didn't want to die, the small redhead tensed his whole body up, but only received small jolts of pain from where the cold snow lay. He gulped and decided he would sit up - no matter what, he would sit up.

Again and again, he tried to sit up, but nothing worked, the pain was unbearable and would leave the small child to cry and whimper. "Why is no one coming to save me..." Tala cried loudly, why hadn't his parents come back, or a nice lady or someone came and taken him in like he had heard in stories.

_Stories... They sometimes aren't real... _

The last amount of energy the boy whispered a name he did not know, but hoped they would help him die quickly, or at least not painfully. "Wolborg..." Tala's eyes slipped closed, and then he heard something start to crunch as it's weight compressed the snow. _Crunch, crunch,_ someone was coming towards him... Something...

* * *

Author's Note: I'm already working on the next chapter so… You won't have to hunt me down or anything for the next chapter to be up really quickly! But review! Please? See I asked nicely. 


	17. Wolborg? Help!

Author's Note: Just want to thank the people that have reviewed;

Irn2 - The time skip - will at most be a few years, since I do want them to become all friends at one point and then slowly be well, broken into the dear cold guys they are in the series! For some reason I usually only get lack of motivation; when I know what's happened but I just can't make myself write it. -sighs- A book? Heh heh, I don't think I'd take rejections well if I were to try to make one. Well thanks for the review!

DancerInTheDark101 - I did read Chaos and you'll notice I reviewed too! -dances around- That was a good chapter, but I'm sure you already read my review. I can hardly answer your questions with this chapter... Aww, though next one will! Thanks for reviewing!

white light horizon - Hope I updated quick enough! It's longer than the last... I think... Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Heh heh, I guess you like dear Wolborg and Falborg! Don't worry so do I, and the reason I put that in as well compared to Black Dranzer then they are weak. You'll find out mainly why Wolborg 'claims' he's weak in this one... Thanks for reviewing!

or-chan - That will happen, or else someone will bring out the banners and start singing in joy! I just can't seem to live without cliff-hangers... Though I believe! I may have given a small, if not tiny cliff hanger in this one! Ha I am beating the obsession with them! -coughs- Well thanks for reviewing!

princessphoenix - I always get affected and effected mixed up - even though they are completely different! Thanks for pointing that out, in fact I changed it after I read your review. Now it doesn't look as silly! Thanks for that! They are all cute! In my minds eye anyway! Thanks for reviewing too!

Big thanks to anyone that has added this fic to their favourites or even alerts! Or, even reads the thing!

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

The noise made Tala relax, but it was a mistake was another bolt of pain went through his small body. The small redhead whimpered as he looked around. The snow was still falling and Tala's eyes were becoming unfocused and misty.

He looked up, in the direction he thought the noise was coming from and did not see a person. Nor an animal. It looked mutated, in a strange way. It was a dog, of some sort. It was as big as a lion, Tala shivered in fear and cold as it came closer. Was it going to try to eat him?

Two large fangs coming from the side of it's mouth, while the other smaller - but no less deadlier ones could be seen jutting out from it's almost red gums. Sharp teeth that glistened as white as the snow. Orange eyes stared at the small child, wondering if this was the human that had asked for him.

A growl of annoyance came from Wolborg, he felt insulted by the humans, a child had called him. He may not have been able to defeat every other bitbeast... But this was an insult.

Wolborg howled, his ears pinned back as the deafening sound came from him then he looked down at the boy. Ice jutted out of it's neck, two on each side as if it where impersonating a cobra of some sort. Another one came and they started to appear on it's head and even some smaller ones around it's nose.

"Help...Me" Tala whimpered as he tried to reach out to the strange looking dog. The wolf growled again, this time icicles came from its back, and created two wing looking shapes.

Tala whimpered, what was this - was this Wolborg? "Wolborg..." The wolf stood still for a moment, so it had been this little human that had called on him. It was same voice, but he would die soon, his body heat was quickly fading.

Tala sniffed, as he began to shiver violently, his body being plunged into pain. "Please... Help me." Tala began to sob again, this time real tears came and streaked his face, he watched as the wolf came close. Tala whimpered again as he saw the large claws that were cause of the snow crunching but Wolborg decided he would help the small boy.

Wolborg was angry at first to have such a weak human as a master. Then again it was his job now to protect this child from anything. This child was lucky that they were in his own element.

Picking Tala up with his mouth, being careful not to pierce the small child's clothing. He gently throwing him onto his back, Tala yelped when he landed on the warm white back - Wolborg had looked so cold...

Tala looked around, and chuckled when he noticed a large tail swaying back an forth. He giggled again, his small body still shivering, he could see his own swallow breathing.

"Wolborg! Pretty Doggy!" Wolborg winced, oh how the heavens must of hated him...

"I am not a pretty doggie as you say." Tala blinked, had Wolborg just spoke? Or had the cold finally gotten to him? Tala had no idea that dogs could speak.

"Wolborg can talk!" Tala giggled, though he managed to go into a coughing fit which rattled his small frame. His shivering did not stop, but closed his eyes shut - he could feel that Wolborg was moving.

"I am a bitbeast, I am Wolborg, I am a wolf - not a dog." The wolf growled, and hoped that the child would not ever again call him a pretty doggie.

"I'm really cold." Tala noted that he could feel nothing only the Russian wind that blew at his back. He curled up as tightly as he could, and lay silently pressing into Wolborg's warm fur.

Wolborg had only one place where this child go and that was back to the Abbey, but maybe he would get stronger if he had someone like this instead of the broken souls that he had been paired with. There was no link to start any sort of bond, and no bond meant no power - no growth.

Tala's eyes opened to look at the surrounds but they began to drop once again, this time he felt no pain. The small boy yawned and decided to go sleep. Even if he was worried about everyone else, he was sure they would be fine... He hoped.

* * *

"Hey Bryan..." Spencer had woken up, it was dark, and even the older boys were asleep - they could hear one of them snoring.

"Spencer? You're up too?" Bryan had been slightly worried on why Tala and Kai had now not came back. He wasn't too worried about Kai since he usually disappeared and then reappeared again some time later.

"They've been gone ages." Spencer sighed. What if something had happened to them? Maybe Kai didn't survive, maybe Tala had been punished - or even thrown out of the Abbey? Maybe he was just getting far too obnoxious about the whole situation.

"I hope...They are okay." Bryan may of hated Kai but he still did not really want the boy to disappear forever, how ever long that was. He had only hates him because he was, in his words silently irritating, and that was the one that had overall annoyed Bryan. How could someone silent, be annoying?

Spencer heard the younger boy sigh and then noises from outside the room. The two children froze and tensed as they heard someone opening the door. What was happening now?

"Children, come here now." The voice was low, and it was hissed, the words like spitting venom. The two boys knew that if they didn't come right away then they would regret it. They both walked to the door, where they were grabbed and pulled from their comforting room.

Bryan looked around and noticed it was not the usual guards. It wasn't anyone they had seen before, even Spencer was a little confused on who it was... He was wearing a coat, a long white one...

"You have to come with me okay?" The two boys looked at one another, with the short time Bryan had been here and the experienced Spencer - they both knew that the happy, nice man would be lying through his mask, and actually be an ogre when they got to where ever this guy wanted them to go.

Without fighting too much the boys walked quietly behind the older man, Bryan had his arms folded and was glaring at the back of this man's head. Spencer was looking at the signs they were passing, he had never been so deep into the Abbey before.

The grey-haired man did not say anything, but simply turned on his heel to look at the surprised youngsters. He smiled broadly, making Spencer and Bryan uncomfortable.

Spencer frowned as he saw the man pull Bryan closer and pushed him into a room, meanwhile he continued to look at the blonde through interested eyes. "I know what to do with you!" The silver haired man grabbed Spencer's wrist and began to walk quickly, Spencer couldn't help but struggle against the painful grip. He hoped Bryan would be okay.

* * *

"You're nothing, how on earth did you conjure up the thought of you! Being able to use Black Dranzer! Don't make me laugh boy!" Voltaire slapped the small child, causing a whimper to escape.

For hours this boy had been standing still and not able to sit or even talk back, while his grandfather shouted abuse on how he was so pathetic at everything he done. Tears had began to fall no more than ten minutes into the abuse. It didn't seem as if it would end.

"You are filth, your mother hates you!" Kai physically winced, it had obviously hurt the small boy to even think of his mother. Voltaire smiled and then sat back down - was this over?

"You are my grandson. You will do as I say. You will not even dare look in the same direction of Black Dranzer." Voltaire had been utterly furious when he had found out that Kai was too weak to use Black Dranzer to it's full capabilities. One thing that Voltaire hated was people that were weak, now he would have to find another bitbeast - just for his grandson to practise and battle with.

"Grandfather...I...am." Kai was going to say sorry but Voltaire seemed to know this and decided to give this child another slap. "Saying sorry doesn't work, you selfish little boy. No one believes anyone when they say that. You little idiot." The very words had hurt Kai more than anything else in the world, and to have them directed at him by a family member just put the icing on the cake.

The room was silent, with Kai still standing, his knees and hips aching, his feet felt warm as his blood felt stuck in that one place.

"Where's Tala." The comment was not meant to be voiced, but when Kai was not hit in the first few seconds, he believed that maybe he wasn't going to get hit again.

"He's dead. You killed him just like you did everyone else in your school. Just because you are too weak!" Voltaire smiled, happily as the small boy fell to his knees and began to cry out loud, what on earth had he done?

He had just wanted to be his friend... He hadn't even made fun of him, like those other kids had. "No! He's not! I don't believe you!" Kai shook his head not wanting to even think about the taller redhead. Voltaire laughed loudly and decided it would be best to see how the other two were coping with the new arrangements.

The door closed, and Kai was left in the cool office by himself. "Tala..." Kai sniffed, he hated that fact that he had killed someone else just because he was weak... "I'm sorry." Kai whimpered and began crying again.

* * *

"Wolborg..." Tala muttered and opened his blue eyes, still he was one the warm, fuzzy back of his new bitbeast, not like he knew that. The wolf growled in response. He wondered why his new master was no more than a mere infant. Then again, if he wasn't strong enough, Wolborg wouldn't have heard his plead for help, whatever was happening Wolborg himself was confused.

"I'm Tala!" The wolf did not respond, simply because it was trying to get over the small shock it had been put under. Since he had been modified in that horrible laboratory, he had never known his masters name. That was one reason why Wolborg never tried to make an effort to win or protect them. They were stuck-up, broken children that gave orders because they were told to give them. They had no fighting spirit they bladed to win, nothing else. It was if no errors could be made.

"Do you know Black Dranzer...?" The small boy felt the wolf slow and then halt and tense, Tala titled his head against the soft fur, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"It is not a natural bitbeast. It has been ripped from it's original state... They both will never be able to reach their maximum until one of them is destroyed or until they are joined." Of course Tala had no idea what this meant, but since this was a wolf that was talking he decided to take a mental note of everything it said.

Wolborg had known about the unnatural balance that had been created, in fact he was sure everything natural had felt it. Something was trying to create something evil, tainted, and they had succeeded. They had dared to defile and corrupt many other bitbeasts, but Wolborg was one out of a few that did not bow down.

Tala sat up, he was slightly confused since he had been freezing when he had gone to sleep. Now he was just fine. He looked around and saw one building; it must have been the Abbey. Maybe.

"Wolborg, will you stay?" Tala wanted to show Bryan, and Kai, and even Spencer that this was his wolf. That could talk! Tala giggled, they would be so jealous!

"I will, but not in a physical state." Of course Tala had no idea what that really meant either, but he nodded in agreement and lay back down on the soft fur that was Wolborg.

Tala giggled again, he had spotted Wolborg's ears that were currently moving this way and that, trying to pinpoint where any noises were coming from. Tala moved closer, wanting to see if he could get them to stop. The wolf growled.

"Don't even think about it." Tala blinked, and instead of taking the threat normally he began to giggle again.

'What a strange child...' Wolborg had belonged to many people before, then this boy had summoned him. In fact most of the masters he had been with were no way near as sociable - this one must still of had his free-spirit. Instead of the broken children he was given, that would simply command him to attack over and over again as if he were a machine that could feel no pain.

Another thing was this Tala had no concept of what he would need to do, and that would be bad if Wolborg was ever in battle. Wolborg was beginning to worry; his energy was depleting, since he was trying to keep the redhead warm and also he was in his physical state. It was incredibly tiresome. Wolborg hoped that he would be able to get to the Abbey quick enough, he would not allow himself to fail in saving such a innocent - but annoying - child.

Tala gripped onto the wolf's fur as it began to pick up the speed - until it was running through the white abyss, Tala had been watching the building that had been getting bigger and bigger the closer Wolborg and he got to it.

He didn't really want to go back, he didn't like the guards or the classes, but he couldn't leave Bryan or Kai - or Spencer in that horrible place by themselves.

* * *

"What is it?" Voltaire was irrupted in the middle of his lunch, Boris had came in rather swiftly so something must have been wrong. Were the other brats causing the commotion?

Kai was still sitting on the floor, feeling numb. He couldn't get his head around the fact that he was responsible for everyone else's suffering... He was... It was true...

"It's about Tala." The name made Kai snap his head around to look at Boris, a small amount of fire returning to the saddened eyes. If Tala was dead what could of happened to make Boris like this?

Voltaire didn't stop him from saying anything, so Boris continued to speak, even though he knew Voltaire would not believe a word he said until he went and saw the camera footage.

"He's alive..." Voltaire looked up from his chair and glared at the purple-haired man, Kai blinked, Tala wasn't dead? Tala was okay...? A small piece of hope suddenly appeared in Kai's mind.

"How?" Voltaire was sure that the child would have died; he'd been dumped in snow that should have numbed him to the core. He shouldn't have been able to even move.

"You won't believe this but... He had a little help from Wolborg." Without more than a second passing by Voltaire slammed his fist onto the desk, forgetting about his lunch.

"What! Wolborg was already tested on him! They are not compatible!" Voltaire was more angry at the fact that the results were wrong, than the child living or not. Now all he had was one useless grandson; now at least that small redheaded brat would be able to get him one more step closer to fulfilling his plan.

"I noticed, but is true." Boris nodded in agreement; they really would have to fire some of those lazy scientists!

Again the small red-eyed boy was forgotten about in the rush to see this horrible miracle. Kai stood up, even though his legs still ached from when he had been told to stand and do nothing else. "Tala's...okay..." Kai looked around and hoped that it would not turn out to be a lie. "Tala's...alive." A small smile crept to the boy's face.

* * *

Author's Note: Well the next chapter will be what are mainly happening to Bryan and Spencer at this point and maybe a little reunion for Tala and Kai, I've not made up my mind 100. (It's taken me ages just to get back into writing this, but hopefully I won't take too much time in writing one chapter, in other words faster updates!) Please review! 


	18. Another Young Master Found!

Author's Note: I had written this a few days ago, but my computer was acting up and I couldn't get onto the internet! It's okay now… I hope. So anyway sorry for the longer wait… It was an unavoidable problem… Probably. Thanks to;

kavbj - I actually have a reason why the older boys are in the story... You'll find out later, it's rather sad... and mean. Also I was wondering when I would hear something about this 'sequel of a sequel' and yes I do, a few. So it should be all planned out in a few weeks. Since some things make no sense still O.o Well thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Oh I could never kill Tala! Especially a very cute and young one! Although I will have to 'break' them. Which will be almost like killing them! Thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - I noticed I've been kind of pushing Spencer and Bryan to the side... Though I will make it up to all the Bryan-fans and do a little more on him later. (Have everything planned out on this fic now so woo!) Thanks for reviewing

DancerInTheDark101 - Yeah I was thinking over and over again on how I could actually have them, well end up meeting each other and that was the best I could come up with so I'm glad you enjoyed it! Ian will be in this fic! Though if I added him now he'd be like 3... And I don't think a 3 year old has much vocabulary... (Hence why I'm going to bring in time skips!) Well thanks for reviewing! Like usual:-D

white light horizon - Nothing too bad... I think... Hope this one is enough to cure that curiosity of yours! Well thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

There were other kids here too, and Bryan noticed three larger dummies standing on either side of a beyblade dish. The children did not look confused, but unnaturally focused.

"Aim," as soon as it was said, the children moved as if they were of the same mind and raised their launchers, aiming. Bryan watched as order after order the children let their beyblades loose in the dish. The winner was always a small blonde haired boy, who was looking smugly at everyone – until he noticed Bryan standing there looking slightly dumbfounded.

"You, stand here." Two hands gripped Bryan's shoulders and pushed him to stand in front of one of the dummies. Bryan blinked and looked at everyone; who were all staring back at him with glares fixed onto their faces. Bryan gulped and hoped that he was not a replacement for the dummy.

Suddenly he was handed something, which Bryan knew was a beyblade. It was green and white, and looked like the worst beyblade had been given to him. The sides were bashed and even the attack ring was threatening to break. They were only plastic, metal ones were only given to the older more experienced bladers in the Abbey.

He looked at the small spinning-top and frowned, what was he meant to do with this? He didn't even have a launcher; once again the children let their own beyblades out, and they were heading for one of the dummies that stood limp against a metal pole. Bryan watched as the small plastic blades flew at the dummy, ripping the fabric all over – in small scratches that looked deep and damaging.

The little blonde boy's blade was the one to do most damage and it cut a huge gasp into the neck of the dummy, its head rolled to the opposite side. Bryan's eyes went back to the amused and gloating blonde that seemed to want to cause some uneasiness for him. It wasn't working though, Bryan only wanted to gain a launcher and launch the pathetic blade he had at the boys head. He gave a fake smile, he'd do that…

After the dummy was completely and utterly destroyed another one moved to where it used to stand. Bryan was still standing and his feet were beginning to get sore; all he wanted was a damn launcher! He looked around; still that blonde boy had that same smirk on his face. _He's pushing it._

_About time_, Bryan smiled as the launcher was handed to him. The strange thing was he didn't even have to look at the launcher to insert his blade – if anyone could call it that. Was this the result of those needles? Bryan didn't really care; he just wanted to literally that smug look of that kids face.

The scientist and the one guard watched Bryan looked to be launching in the right direction; though he quickly turned around and launched it. Most of the children darted out of the way while the blade flew at the smaller blonde.

Bryan chuckled as the beyblade hit the boy, right between the eyes. The blonde boys smirk dropped as the boy began to wail loudly; and the scientists decided that would like to see what else the little lavender haired boy could do.

* * *

Spencer was the only one in this room; he had tried to make out if there was anyone else in the room, but it was much to dark to even see a few metres in front of him. He tried to walk but he could still feel the hand of that man on his shoulder, as if he wasn't allowed to step forward yet.

The lights flickered on, a huge room with hundreds of machines and computers. Where on earth was he? Spencer looked up at the scientist who was now walking away from him, giving him a motion of his hand for him to follow. Spencer slowly edged towards the computer where the guy had stopped. There was a beyblade dish in the middle of the room. Spencer was pushed again towards the beyblade dish he didn't have any idea what he was going to be doing. Then beyblades were shot from the wall, and they all landed in the dish – all five of them. The blonde boy looked puzzled and then frowned as he glanced over his shoulder to the man who was looking rather amused. _He's creepy…_Spencer turned his head back to the noisy beyblades and watched them spin next to one another, not fighting or causing any damaged.

"Ask for one." The whole concept confused Spencer, was he to ask this man if he wanted one or was he to… No he wasn't to ask the beyblades that was just stupid. Whatever this guy was up to Spencer knew it wouldn't end very well.

Spencer kneeled down, looking at the beyblades closely, he could see that two of them had a picture in the middle and the others were just blank. Spencer frowned that meant they had a bitbeast, right? Spencer had no idea what to do and glanced back over to the scientist for some guidance, which he was denied.

_What am I suppose to be doing? Am I meant to ask him…? Why would he tell me to ask him something? That's just idiotic. Then again why are these beyblades out?_

"What are the bitbeasts names?" Spencer didn't really know if he would get an answer or not, but he might as well try to figure out why he was here. Something was just a little off with the whole scenario.

"There is Falborg and also Seaborg. Choose one." Spencer watched as the other beyblades without bitbeasts began to slow down, yet the two with bitbeasts continued to spin as if they had just been launched.

_Which one should I choose? Well I've seen Falborg before… It's that bird… Though which ones Seaborg? I don't think I've seen that one before… _Since Spencer had been there slightly longer than most of the other children his age, he had seen more bitbeasts and more beyblade battles. He had seen how Falborg attacked the blader as well, and he knew that it was not his kind of style…

"Seaborg." Spencer tilted his head when he saw no movement of the adult and not even a word was expressed; Spencer frowned. So he had picked now what? This scientist wanted to see how smart this child was; he wasn't dumb, he was just quiet and of course he was physically strongest amongst his peers.

"Seaborg…" Spencer tired to get onto the dish though, he was sure he would be scolded if he touched it, either by the dish itself or by the scientist behind him, sitting comfortably on that huge chair.

He held a hand out, feeling rather stupid because of what he was doing. He could feel the gaze burning through him; it was making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. _Just hurry up and get the beyblade… I don't want to be here!_ The small boy sighed as he found that his arms were too short to reach the spinning beyblade.

He frowned at it, why did it have to be so far away! _Move closer Seaborg…_The beyblade twitched to the side. Spencer sat up and frowned deeply, why had the beyblade moved…?

_Seaborg, hurry up and move over here…_Again the beyblade twitched, yet did not move closer to the smaller boy. _Come on! You'll get me into trouble! Move closer! _The scientist watched in a puzzled amusement as the child had appeared to give up. Maybe he was just stupid after all. The grey-haired BioVolt worker turned away, now not caring about the child or the bitbeasts. There was only one bitbeast in this whole facility that anyone cared about and that was Black Dranzer. The rest were weak and used to help train the other children.

_Seaborg, hurry up! Get here! I can't reach you! I'm too small! _Usually small was not the word that Spencer would use on himself often, since he was taller than most people even some that were a few years older than he was. All of a sudden the beyblade began to glow, and Spencer couldn't help but look away as the large Seaborg came out from no where…

* * *

Kai was more than happy that Tala was still alive, though that had meant Voltaire; his grandfather had lied to him about something as serious as this. Maybe he too hadn't killed his parents? Or even the children in school maybe they were just gone, hiding somewhere like Tala had done. Kai looked around the room, it wasn't as great as some of the other rooms but at least he wasn't cold in it. He heard someone coming down the hall and decided to stay quiet.

"Voltaire." One of the scientists came in and his eyes darted around the room looking for the older man, but only found his blood relative, sitting on the floor watching him like a hawk. "Humph." The man left – he had to tell him about the other two children. One had managed to harness Seaborg; the main reason why it was useless was because it didn't listening to anyone. Also he had been told about the other boy, Bryan who had in turn, not even had one beybattle as he ended up hitting everyone with the blade before their own had been launched. Things were turning out rather nicely for the BioVolt Corporation.

After a few seconds, there was another set of footsteps heard walking down the corridor, there was another set too, as if the person was running to keep up. Before Kai knew what was happening Voltaire was back, with a familiar redhead.

Voltaire then shut the door, and left the two alone. He had some people to speak too. Like those scientists that told him the boy was useless, and that he wasn't compatible with any bitbeast that they had. How they would be getting a pay cut...

Tala had been all over the Abbey, going for a test here and there. The scientists had appeared to be completely perplexed on how someone like Tala could summon up Wolborg when their tests had shown that he could not possibly do it. Tala on the other hand was just happy that he was back, and that he was no longer freezing. He had however gone back to his room for an hour or two and found that no one was there.

The small boy had wondered where Wolborg had gone and had thought that maybe he was hiding somewhere and had turned the small room upside down trying to find his 'wolf.' The guard had come back and yelled at the redhead, and had been stunned when Tala had only replied 'But Wolborg isn't here! He's hiding! I have to find him!' Of course the small redhead was then given another yelling – about how he was imagining things.

Tala looked around the room, and then spotted a familiar two-toned haired boy, of course his pale face was now no longer pale – the left side of his face was severely bruised. Already it was beginning to chance from a raw red to a horrible purple. Voltaire may have been his grandfather, but he certainly did have a very strong slap, especially when he was angry or annoyed…

They both blinked, unsure if they were seeing a mirage or if the other was actually in the room with them.

* * *

Author's Note: I had a strange mental image when I was writing this chapter… Chibi bitbeasts… Seaborg was a goldfish in a bowl with his name on a large piece of card - which was stuck to the bowl… Wolborg was well a cute little puppy sleeping in a basket and had... A **pink** bow on... Falborg was a small chicken with two heads arguing with each other and Dranzer was a canary in a cage singing.  
–cough- Well please review! 


	19. Kai Needs A Hug!

Author's Note: Well, I would give some excuse to why this chapter is late – though there isn't really a valid one. I simply was caught up in life I guess. (I'm fifth year now! Woo!) Though I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed, it's why I sat and made time to type this. (Funny how little time I can spend on my own computer…) So thanks to…

or-chan - I didn't place a cliff hanger in... Oh my - I must have been ill that day... Or in a very good mood! I tried to find your story by just searching it though it came up with a lot of results with the same name... So any other little things I can place into that search thing so I can find it? O.o I want to read it! Well thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Oh the time skip, no it'll be soon, in fact it will be most likely next chapter... Don't quote me on it later though! I can't wait to make them turn into teens too... Though I'm only going to time skip a few years so... There will possibly be two time skips in the entire fic. Well, thanks for reviewing!

white light horizon - Curious? I love making my readers curious... Or even want to scream with all the tension I add... I'm very mean sometimes -.-'' Though it's rather fun too! So thank you for taking time to review!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Oh no! No she doesn't, it's just one of the mental images I got! Not meaning to confuse everyone... Though that probably is one of my favourite pass times. Any who, thanks for reviewing

DancerInTheDark101 - My computer was almost taken from me (well the power cables anyway...) though I begged rather shamelessly to get it back heh heh! I don't mind if you took longer to review - you always review! I'm sure you have better things to do than read my fics! Yes, Bryan is mentioned with Falborg in this chapter. Thanks for the continuous reviewing!

I seem to be doing some strange pattern of... Evil chapter… Evil chapter… Evil chapter… … Cute chapter… Cute chapter…Cute chapter… blah… -goes off in monotonous ramblings- Thanks to all those who read or even support this fic in any way..!

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Tala and Kai blinked again, and Kai stood up, dusting himself off. His face ached, as did his legs, he hadn't really thought about the physical problems – it was what his Grandfather had told him. That he was imperfect and that meant he was nothing… What did he have to do just to get his Grandfather to talk to him with as much affection his own parents had used on him? The redhead's world just seemed to stop as the smaller blue-haired boy stood up; it really was him, it really was Kai! 

Kai was used to being blamed, for a lot. Right at that moment Kai believed that the reason why Tala was dumped outside was because of him. Anyone would have been able to see that they were not really connected – Tala was thrown out because of scientists proclaiming he was useless. Kai on the other hand destroyed half of the Abbey.

However, Kai just felt that if he hadn't rushed in and used Black Dranzer then the other boys wouldn't be tested so soon. It was because of these tests that Tala was thrown out.

Tala was closer to the door, and Kai was next to his grandfather's desk, which he seemed to be leaning on for support. Red eyes watched as Tala ran over, Kai shut his eyes tightly thinking that he would be hit repeatedly as it was his fault for getting Tala flung out. Although no hitting or pain came, Kai opened his eyes, and looking up he noticed that Tala was grinning widely. "You're okay!"

A hand was placed on his head and Tala ruffled the younger boys hair, meanwhile Kai was wondering what the gesture meant since this had been the same boy that he had had a hair-pulling contest with. Was he going to pull his hair, Kai lowered his gaze, waiting for the first yank of the hair.

"You look sad!" Tala tilted his head, wondering what was going on inside the younger boy's head. The redhead noticed that the once relaxed limbs were tense, and even his hands were clenched. They were clenched so tightly Kai's small frame began to shake, still the boy did not look up.

All of a sudden Kai burst into tears, shocking the other boy. "What's wrong?" Tala looked around; maybe there was something that would entertain Kai, just so he would stop crying. Tala didn't know why he had felt happy when Kai had finally cracked – maybe it was just a little sign of hope that he had feelings, and could actually act like a normal kid.

Tala watched as the so called emotionless boy rubbed his eyes trying to stop any of the tears from falling visibly down his face. Although he whimpered loudly when he accidentally pushed his large bruise in a little, it would be come even more painful if he let his tears go anywhere near it. Wounds and salt were not a great combination.

"I'm…" Kai chocked on the air, wondering how he could even begin to explain the strange and hollow feeling he had inside him. "I didn't…" Kai started to shake his head as if he were trying to convince himself that he had done something very wrong and was actually sorry for it. Tala on the other hand started to chuckle, he found the whole thing quite strange, although his actions didn't go unnoticed.

"Stop laughing!" Kai's sadness turned into rage, he was trying to say sorry and he was standing there laughing down at him! Kai pushed Tala away from him and he sat back down, hugging his legs, and shielding his face from view. Tala sighed, he guessed he had been in the wrong there…

"I'm sorry…" He plopped down beside Kai, and looked at the small boy beside him, he hadn't really noticed the marks on his arms, it was as if someone had dark paint and simply touched the boy marring his pale skin. He must have been gripped tightly…

"No you're not!" Kai shouted back, yet did not lift his head up, he hated people seeing him cry, and he hated Tala! Why should he even like Tala? He had been one of the reasons why Bryan didn't like him.

Tala frowned, why was Kai crying anyway? He hadn't done anything apart from chuckle once or twice, and that was when he had been crying. "Kai…Why are you so sad?" Tala's frown deepened as the other boy was still crying and not even answering what he had asked.

When things like this happened in his old home, when he had lived with his parents usually someone would come up and hug him if he was crying so badly. Maybe that's what Kai needed – a hug! Tala smiled, and then Kai would be all happy again!

"Kai! Be happy!" Before Kai knew what was going on he had his head up and was currently being suffocated by the older boy. Whatever had possessed Tala to hug him was certainly the first thing that was on Kai's mind.

"Off!" Kai whined, forgetting about the crying he was meant to be doing. He heard Tala chuckle again, and frowned. "Off!" Kai tried to push the boy that was latched onto him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Not until you're happy again!" Tala was trying his hardest not to let go of Kai, he didn't think that the boy had so much strength in him; he just hoped his grip was far better. Kai huffed, then he suddenly stopped fighting, his arms were tired from trying to push Tala away.

"Get off…" Kai mumbled, he knew that if his grandfather came in Tala would be hit as well, and even though he was an annoying child, he just didn't want anyone else to be hurt. He didn't want anyone getting hurt because he didn't have enough strength to push Tala off.

"Are you happy…?" Tala slackened his hold on Kai and looked him in the eye. He wondered why Kai's attitude had suddenly changed yet again. Kai mumbled a faint 'yes.' Though Tala didn't believe him and decided to stay exactly where he was.

"You don't like getting hugged do you…?" Tala mumbled and let Kai go, watching his expression stay blank. Kai just blinked, and Tala was enraged by the lack of emotion that Kai was showing – he was trying to help!

"Kai, tell me why you were crying!" Kai looked away, what could he say? That he had almost tricked Bryan into taking Black Dranzer and getting Bryan to ignore him? Had been made to make friends with them all just for Voltaire to break them easier?

"I…am…sorry, for what I done…" Kai sniffed, and still did not look up; the bangs of his hair covering his eyes, not letting the redhead see the sorrow that was held in the red irises. "I…don't want to hurt you…Or anyone else…" Though Kai knew he would, he knew he would be forced to hurt as many people as possible – since that was the only way he would be able to live and survive.

"Kai…" Tala was contemplating an answer, his usually smiling face was now – too blank of emotion. Then all of a sudden the smile came back, which made Kai a little uneasy. "Since you've said sorry, I forgive you for whatever you did!" Tala grinned as he saw the boy's eyes widened a fraction.

"Really..?" Kai said carefully, bracing himself for a taunt or laughter aimed at him, letting him fall further, after giving him hope - it would usually be ripped from him when he was feeling more comfortable.

"Yeah! Of course I forgive you." Tala stretched and decided to investigate the room, while Kai was pondering over whether he should believe Tala's easy forgiveness. The redhead had found Voltaire's chair and sat down on it, then began to spin himself round.

"Stop it! You'll get into trouble!" Kai stood up, though regretted it as he fell back down, his legs were far too sore to stand for another second, how he resented his Grandfather – yet he loved him, wanted attention that he knew he would never receive from him.

"Why are you covered in bruises?" Tala jumped off the large chair instantly becoming bored again though was now interested in something which was beginning to worry him. Kai found that it was completely pointless to rat out his Grandfather he knew that Tala would end up hating him. Kai couldn't even bare to think that he himself, hated a family member, he did not want Tala to end up hating someone he was trying to gain affection from.

* * *

Bryan couldn't help but let the suppressed chuckles turn into loud laughter. He knew he would most likely be yelled at for doing so, but he couldn't help but feel happy when he saw the meek look he received from the rest of the children, it was as if he was the one in charge and not the crazy loons that ran around in white coats. However, the scientists were watching with amusement as they found that Bryan had been already 'trained' to be almost perfect at launching, which would help in future battles. 

"Bryan, try beating all the children…" One of the scientists handed Bryan a new beyblade, one with a small picture of a falcon in the middle. Bryan stared at it for a moment, feeling nothing but the beyblade he held in his small hands.

Bryan had tried to beat everyone, but had failed and groaned about it – yet refused to cry as he still saw that blonde brat on the other side, Bryan thought that maybe he hadn't hit him hard enough. Bryan stood up again, wiping the imaginary dirt off his already dirty clothes.

The small blonde child smiled, and Bryan glared back not wanting to leave until that child had been hurt again. He wasn't sure why he wanted to hit the boy repeatedly maybe it was because he remembered him of someone in his neighbourhood that had been some-what an annoying rich-kid.

He was ready to launch, then again he would have been more focused if he hadn't heard something. _Falborg…Is my name… _Bryan blinked, and lowered his launcher slightly, a little confused – his face showed what he was thinking.

"Who are you…?" Bryan tilted his head to the side when he noticed that the chip at the very centre of the beyblade glowed, he looked around, and it appeared that no one else had seen it. Either they hadn't or they had and were just ignoring it.

_I'm a bitbeast. I will aid you in destroying your enemies. _Bryan blinked again wondering why he was hearing this, it sounded pretty cool but how was he hearing this. It was strange he had never felt like this before, it was as if it was a headache – though no pain was there, just a feeling…

The guard snapped at Bryan, making sure he was going to launch at the same time as the blonde kid, thinking that the whole thing had been too weird for him too have made it up, Bryan decided to try this 'Falborg' out.

The small boy decided to try calling the name the small feminine voice had named its self. "Falborg!"

* * *

Author's Note: This would be a good time to stop… I'm so cruel, sometimes… Anyway guess what other little Russian will becoming into the fic…? He's small…Has a very large nose…I'm sure you know by now! Ian! Please review! –goes off to try to type next chapter- 


	20. A new Member!

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading. (Hey an update in like a day...)

Irn2 - It took me a while to even think of a chapter title. Yeah Ian's here and he'll be done in somewhat better detail later on... -cackles- Anyway thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Yeah, poor Kai! I actually was thinking of maybe letting Kai just loathe his grandfather, but that would be way too simple! Heh heh thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - You can tell just by looking at that review that you are a major Bryan fan! Ian and Bryan will have some banter soon, though I'll have to actually come up with something witty... Hrm... Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Long review! Yah! Out of all of the D-Boys Kai used to be my ultimate fave though during this fic I think I'm beginning to be turned over to Tala... Who would have thought writing about another character would make you like them! I'll explain the ages to everyone at the bottom, just in case your not the only one that's being forgetful! Thanks for reviewing!

white light horizon - Yeah I know I've been kind of forgetting someone in each chapter! I guess I'll need to work on getting all of their views in... I'll keep a note of that when writing the next chapter, thanks for reviewing too!

Okay just to let everyone know. Kai and Bryan are the same age, Tala is a year old and Spencer is a year older than Tala. Ian is two years younger than Kai/Bryan. Through the past 19 chapters Kai was 5… I'm sure you can work out the rest of the ages.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

The redhead placed his head on the wall – his head was thundering with pain as a headache racked through his skull. He had been having headaches for a few weeks. He always had them whenever a birthday of one of his friends approached. There had been a lot of birthdays that had come and gone, they had all been fun, a highlight of that month.

Tala had remembered most days, days when he had managed to laugh his head off, for even the slightest things. Not like he didn't get punished or shouted at – though he had managed to coax Kai and Bryan to sit and talk to one another without insults or wanting to glare at each other. Then again they both did not even look at each other when he wasn't there – it wasn't as if he was blind, or deaf. As soon as he walked away then they would shut up immediately as if conversation was not required any longer.

Sighing, the-nine-year old stretched, another birthday, he would have to find something that hadn't been done, that hadn't been given. Last month it had been Bryan's birthday, and Kai had actually given him his gloves…

The fact that it had been Kai to give away gloves was one of the most shocking things that had happened. Gloves were not just pieces of material, they stopped blisters and cuts from appearing when they were all told to practise launching. Practise launching until you were too tired to even complain about doing it again and again.

Kai's birthday had come and gone, though Tala was still not a hundred percent on when it was exactly… He was sure it was some time in November since it appeared that Kai was a little less cold then. Each year Tala had simply tried to make Kai laugh – which sometimes happened, and sometimes didn't. Though he was sure Kai liked having the attention.

Spencer's birthday was coming up and being the oldest out of the group, Tala had no idea what he would like. He was certainly the wisest and smartest out of all of them, so what do eleven year olds want?

Since he was now eleven he was allowed to go outside; most people wouldn't call it outside since it was still inside the building but there was indoor heating and there was a field were you could rest for a moment without being too cold. It just depended on whether the guards had a good sleep the night before. If not they would shut the heating off and the older children would be running around trying to keep warm. The funny thing was that Spencer didn't mind the cold - he didn't even try to warm up…

There was yelp and then a whimper and Tala couldn't help but sigh angrier. The new 'Recruit' as Bryan had named him or even 'Big nose' as everyone else had taunted him. He was loud, cheeky and quite frankly had Tala in stitches whenever he opened his seven-year old mouth.

Of course they had met a while ago, two years ago in fact. Ian had been shoved into the room and the other boys that Kai, Bryan, Tala and Spencer had shared with were moved out. The small kid named Ian told them that the Abbey was the only thing he had seen, no wonder he was so hyper when they first met.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Bryan whispered over to Tala and looked over to see if Kai or Spencer had any idea what was happening. Neither of them had any idea what was happening as the boys were taken from their beds, where they had been staying for two-years.

A small boy was thrown in, and the guard left, closing the door with a grunt and walked off – away to show these other boys where they were now going to be sleeping. Since the small redhead was the most sociable he jumped off his bed to meet the indigo haired boy. He hadn't looked up he was still on his hands and knees. The guard wasn't paid to make this kid feel welcome.

"What's your name?" Tala's voice was still high-pitched but slightly deeper than it had been by a fraction. He still could squeal loudly if he was enjoying himself or going hyper like he occasionally did. Kai came along just too see why this kid was so anti-social, he still had not looked up and wasn't answering Tala.

_Not another Kai!_ Bryan sat on his bed and watched everyone's movements he hadn't been too surprised that Tala wanted Kai and him to be friends, so at one point they had both settle to be nice to one another – just so they could keep Tala happy.

Kai crouched down, trying to look at the boys face, but he turned away and Kai was sure he knew why he wasn't lifting his head up. "We won't laugh…" Kai blankly said, though he was sure this kid had heard that many times before, in fact he too had been a victim of the hurtful things people could have said.

"You will…" Kai sighed and loud enough for the boy to hear it, then an idea struck Kai a small smirk came across his face – something that meant something bad for the rest.

"Look, we won't laugh. I have creepy eyes and a strange natural hair colour. Tala's insane anyway – also owning a very strange hairstyle. Bryan's got a girly colour of hair and eyes, and Spencer is as dumb as a plank. So you are in with the freaks I'm afraid. Now stand up." The rest simply sighed this was Kai's favourite hobby, making small jokes about each and every one though…. It was strange; the boy knew what was hurtful and knew when he should shut up. Plus all of them knew he was just trying to help the shy child on the floor, which was an unusual sight in itself.

"You won't laugh…" The indigo haired boy slowly stood up, not really wanting to believe that these other kids – voices that he had been told actually had it as bad; they could all just be lying, just so they could laugh at him.

Just to see if these other people would make fun of him or keep their promise, the smaller boy lifted his head up. Tala tilted his head, understanding why someone would want to bully the smaller, younger boy.

"You have red eyes like Kai!" Tala pointed back and forth between the blue-haired boy and the indigo-haired boy. Kai shook his head and walked away going back once again into his anti-social ways and left the rest to question the new kid.

"My names Ian…" The boy muttered, Bryan simply nodded and went back to cleaning his beyblade. Tala then decided that this Ian was now the youngest in the group and wanted to see if the boy would be any fun to be around. In other words was he like Tala or anti-social like Kai was.

"Okay! We are your friends!" Tala quickly pulled the boy closer to where Spencer was sitting, wanting them all to introduce themselves to the member. "I can't have friends." Ian stated blankly, a little worried that the kind redhead would get offended. However Tala just continued to smile, though gave a confused frown, and asked why.

"Having friends makes you weak..." Spencer couldn't help but chuckle, this Ian was similar to Kai in a way. Ian on the other hand thought that the blonde boy was laughing _at _him and immediately sent a glare his way.

"If you don't have friends anywhere then you'll get broken down." Bryan had jumped off his bed to stand near Spencer's bed. Kai was still on his own bed, staring into space, Tala noted that Kai had been zoning out quite a lot.

"Yeah! You're our friend now!" Kai's eyes widened slightly then looked over at the new boy. He had been welcomed by Tala and now they were all supposed to be friends? It just didn't work like that – Kai just couldn't make friends that fast.

Kai still had trouble deciding whether Tala meant things, or even had another meaning for everything he said. He would then mentally scold himself for thinking about things like that, though he was sure he would be friends with Bryan in a few years… Maybe.

Bryan didn't care how he had to be friends with, as long as he was friends with Tala. He was sure that Kai had told Tala to make sure he was included in things, since anytime the redhead had a brainwave for a new game Kai would glare and Bryan would be pulled along to play with Tala. Not like he was complaining or anything.

"Where do you come from?" Spencer sighed slightly bored at the new kid, everyone was still wondering why he had been shoved in here of all places. Though they were sure it had something to do with the new orders that Boris had given at breakfast. Teams were being made.

"I've only been in this Abbey." Ian was still being shoved around by Tala who still had not introduced anyone yet, even his own name was a mystery to the younger child.

Bryan blinked, that must have been one rather boring life he had lived. "Really? Wow…" He shook his head wondering why Kai was looking so annoyed.

"Yeah…" Before anyone else knew it the small boy was giggling, then chuckling then full-out laughing. He was in hysterics by the time everyone had turned to look at him. Tala frowned. A little worried about everything that was happening, had this boy gone insane?

"Why are you laughing?" Tala crouched down, to watch the boy who was rolling around on the floor howling with laughter that had come from absolutely nowhere.

"I have…" Ian managed to breathe out, though soon he was laughing loudly again, he wasn't sure why he was laughing himself. He had just suddenly felt huge warmth within him and now he was laughing.

"…no idea." Bryan raised an eyebrow and looked over to Spencer who was shaking his head at the crazy five-year old. Kai was watching Ian with a blank face, though inside he was wondering why he couldn't just find anything funny and be happy for a brief time.

* * *

Tala shook his head as he heard four chairs being pulled back he looked up and saw his friends. Spencer was sitting next to Bryan and Kai was at the very edge. Ian had managed to grab a chair at the side of Tala.

The redhead gave a small smile to everyone and they returned it except Kai, who was once again zoned out completely. That was what had begun to worry Tala in the first place, Kai usually was so aware of things, so cautious and now he looked as if he was so deep into his own thoughts that he wouldn't even be able to hear the regular thunderstorms.

"Earth to Kai…" Ian waved a hand in front of Kai's face wanting to gain some attention, however the boy did not even seem to acknowledge that he was in the same room as them all. This caused the rest to turn and give each other a small concerned look.

"Kai." Bryan elbowed him, a little curious himself on why Kai was just zoning out all of the time. Only Kai just simply edged away from the painful jab he got, he remained looking into space as if the jab had not happened.

"Watch." Ian looked around the breakfast table and found that there was – as he had hoped a spoon. Ian quickly grabbed it and pondered on whether to do it or not because if it was to hurt a lot then Kai may get mad and try to do the same back…

Ian flicked the back of the spoon off Kai's forehead which seemed to have taken him out of his thoughts instantly. His head snapped round to face Ian, who covered away because of the viscous glare he was getting. Without so much as a second glance Kai stood up and left the table, leaving everyone a little confused on what was going through the Hiwatari's head.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter! Oh yes and just so no one gets too worried about Kai… It's nothing _too_ bad… Please review! 


	21. No! Please Don't!

Author's Note: I'm on an updating roll people WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DancerInTheDark101 - Heh heh -laughs nervously- Well... -coughs and moves away to hide behind couch- Ian is mainly here for comic relief since they are older they will be getting much more mean things done to them. I updated in under 24 hours again! I'm on a roll! Thanks for reviewing!

sAyUrI-aNbU - 3 updates in three days! I think that's my personal record, though for some reason it's been getting really easy to update. I must be getting my inspiration back. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

kavbj - Too bad... Well I wouldn't say this was too bad but if you cry easily then maybe you shouldn't read this chapter heh heh. -cough- Ian is the character which will have all the strange and random lines... I can just picture that Ian has a somewhat crazy side to himself. Thanks for reviewing.

or-chan - I reviewed your story well not reviewed gave a story... Sorry if I took up most of your review board! O.o I have a habit of rambling on! I uploaded them a day apart but most people probabaly read them one after the other because they didn't check when I had uploaded the 1st one. Thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Haha - Ian won't get anywhere with just a spoon... However a spork... different story there! -.-'' Sorry bit random there... Plus with what Kai said, I knew he wouldn't be like 'aww it's okay we won't do that we are nice people.' Thanks for reviewing!

Cailany - Yup poor strange Kai... Then again half of the readers will think 'he's up yo something evil.' I won't say what it is since that ruins the surprise! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Spencer watched the retreated back of Kai, and wondered what really was wrong with him. He usually did zone out when something boring was happening, but it had been happening for a while now, and it definitely was effecting him.

"What the hell's wrong with him…?" Bryan grumbled, he gave a sudden glare to Ian who was threatening to start some sort of food fight. Though lowered the piece of fruit quickly when he noticed that Bryan had caught him almost in the act.

"I have no idea…" Tala's headache just seemed to get worse, and now he was sure that something bad was going to end up happening, so what was he meant to do? Tala quickly devoured his breakfast, and since it was still another hour until beyblade training he decided to go find the lone wolf.

Bryan frowned when Tala got up, he knew that it would mean Tala would go off – look for Kai end up not finding him, and be late. Late meant punishment which would make the redhead whine at lunch. Even though Tala was his friend he just didn't like the high-pitches that Tala could still somehow reach.

"But I'm going to find out." Tala rarely glared, and the rest of 'Group 3' stayed still and decided to let their group leader go on his own, or as they had been labelled by the others in the abbey. 'Group Geek.' Not like that was ever told to them, face-to-face, since Bryan and Spencer had the tendency to get into a few fights with other groups and - win.

The redhead wasn't too sure on why Ian had decided to follow him – he wasn't doing a good job. At all. His footsteps were somehow louder than Tala's own, the smaller blader also had a cold and was constantly sniffing down the hall. Tala couldn't help but chuckle and turn around to see Ian jump behind something that couldn't even hide an ant.

He decided to continue walking for a while, until he got bored of walking himself, and called behind. "Ian. Move it if you're coming." Ian grumbled something that Tala didn't pick up and quickly caught up. After a moment of just walking down the corridors Ian decided to ask something.

"How did you know I was there?" Tala couldn't bring himself to tell the younger that he practically sucked, in fact he _did_ suck at tracking or at least staying quiet. Tala sighed and decided just to answer with a lie that would help Ian keep some of his pride.

"It was just a guess…" Tala shook his head as he heard an 'oh' coming from the midget of a friend. Usually he would be called Midge since he would usually call Tala a girl. The group all had strange names for each other that no one else would dare call them.

"There's Kai!" Ian pointed ahead, and indeed it was the dual-toned blader, he seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Tala frowned as he noticed someone coming out of the door he was standing next to. It wasn't someone that he would forget easily. It was Daniil.

The brown blader didn't even look at the younger but headed off to the roof, since most of them were allowed out to roam the Abbey though they were restricted to three places. It just depended on if you were good or not, or if you obeyed orders or not.

"Why is he going with Daniil…?" Tala's reaction told Ian that this Daniil was not good news. Since Ian had come in when the other boys had all left he had no idea that Daniil was the most sadist of the old group that had occupied, Group 3's room.

* * *

Kai wasn't too nervous though he did feel like something was going to go very wrong. He had never liked Daniil, ever, and he was sure the feeling was mutual between the two. With Kai only being eight he was in no way going to be able to defend against a fifteen year old. Now that Kai thought about this, as he climbed the stairs to the roof, he was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't the best idea to come to such a secluded place.

"Why are we here?" Kai glared, only because he held this place close to him, it contained something that made him happy. Even if it was going to die soon it was fun to talk to – since it would never speak back.

"I have something of yours…" Daniil turned around, standing at the top of the stairs waiting for the annoying kid to catch up. A small smirk appeared on his face which made Kai think about just turning and running, but his body didn't listen as he wanted to find out what Daniil had of his. If it was his then he would get it back.

They both walked to the roof, a huge gust of wind came and caused them both to shiver, Kai hugged himself as he hoped he wouldn't be shut out here or something. Daniil walked over to the place Kai dreaded that he would go. Had he found it? He had hadn't he…

The small boy began to panic, what was he meant to do! He couldn't talk Daniil out of anything they would just end up mocking each other. He stood no chance in physically getting it back… Kai walked over knowing that the boy was about to hold up a box from one of the boiler rooms. With Kai's little treasure inside.

"So what are you going to give me for this?" He shook the box, knowing that it would upset and alarm the smaller kid. He smiled when he say Kai's eyes widened as he heard a small 'chip-chip' coming from inside the thin box.

"Please give her back…" Unlike Daniil, Kai didn't have his overcoat on, since it was his day off for training, maybe he could tell him that he could talk to Grandfather and then have him get a few days off?

"How come a weakling like you! Got to use Black Dranzer first!" Daniil kicked Kai in the stomach sending the smaller boy to the cold concrete. Kai didn't want to have to even argue to get 'Dranzer' back.

"Please give her back!" Kai stood up quickly ignoring the slight graze that was now on his arm. He heard someone try to open the door from behind him, though he knew that Daniil probably had it locked or blocked with something else.

"Maybe I should just through this, off the roof!" Daniil was a little shocked when Kai ran and started to hit him, though it wasn't exactly painful just irritating. Again Kai was shoved to the freezing ground.

"Give her back! She's not well!" Kai pleaded, he never would have sounded so desperate if he didn't know the dangerous mind that was Daniil's. Kai stood up, but this time he simply walked forward and his young mind started trying to think on what this other boy wanted.

"You can have Black Dranzer, please just give me her back!" Kai reached his hands out just in case Daniil was feeling some sort of pity towards him, though it wasn't going to happen now, not now… Not when Daniil looked as if another cruel plan had formed into his mind.

* * *

Tala had tried to opened the door, but there was something heavy from the other side that was blocking the way it. Tala frowned and started to shoulder barge it, before longer both he and Ian were tired beyond belief. "Ian, go get everyone. Now!" Not even if a word of acknowledgement Ian bolted down the stairs to the mess hall where he just hoped that the rest of the team would be.

He heard something – a half whine and yell and it had come from Kai… Oh god… Tala tried again to shoulder bass the door open but it only moved a little, not even enough space to let Ian through.

Another yell… Tala closed his eyes, why the hell had Kai gone up there! With him of all people! He had noticed the hateful looks that were given to the red-eyed boy, but he just seemed unfazed by them and walked on.

The team captain heard noises of people running, hopefully it was the rest of his friends, just to help him move this stupid door. Just so he could see what was making Kai whine in pain and hurt.

* * *

"Stupid kid. It was bird." Daniil rolled his eyes as he looked upon the scene that he had created. Kai had his legs up to his chest and he had the small bird that he had named 'Dranzer' in his hands, trying to wake the small bird up. He could remember when he had found it, it was panicking. Kai had tried to feed it and give it water but all it had done was screech in his face. That's when he thought that maybe the bird was too cold and decided to use one of the boiler rooms.

He had noticed that it didn't fly away – maybe one of it's wings were broken or the thought that Kai would liked to have been true was because it just didn't want to leave him.

Though now, he just felt… Numb again. This little bird would have still been alive if he hadn't placed it in a stupid place. Daniil would rot in hell for what he had done. The brown haired teen had simply thrown the box down with such force, the small bird inside must have hurt something.

Each little noise of pain it made – an unbearable one would dig deeper into Kai's chest. Would the little bird be okay? Would it be dying in pain right now? Of course Kai had tried many times to try to get it out of harms way but had been repeatedly thrown down by the much older boy.

"Why…Why! She didn't do anything to you!" Kai whimpered, as tears began to stream from his cheeks and fall randomly on the bird, his hands, and his trousers. His small body began to shake again, the cold finally seeping through his clothes – his angry left and all he felt was sadness. Daniil just shrugged and decided to leave. This was boring.

* * *

Tala heard whatever was in front of the door move, and then Daniil came out – Tala glared at the taller boy all he did was smile back. Not good. Tala made sure he was out of sight before he tried to door again. He would probably try to lock him out if he was anywhere near the door when Tala went in.

Although something was strange, Tala still couldn't open the door. It was still stuck. _Then how did Daniil get out? What did he do to this door! _Maybe it was a door where it could only be opened from on side. So he would have to wait till Kai came out. Then again how the hell did Daniil and Kai get into the room in the first place?

Tala started shouting hoping that Kai would hear him and answer, "KAI!" The boy was beginning to worry, what had happened, why had Daniil come out looking as if he was the happiest person on the planet?

* * *

"Dranzer…" Kai whimpered, and held the small little bird close. He had names it Dranzer because he had liked Black Dranzer. Though he knew that this little bird didn't look as terrifying and just decided to stick with Dranzer as its name. It had seemed happy about the name too…

"KAI!" Kai could hear the voice of Tala but he didn't dare go near it, he would only make him feel worse, make him feel guilty… He was too happy and it would not have a great affect on Kai, he'd probably make him feel even more alone.

"I'm so sorry…" As soon as Kai had said that he was given an audio flashback to what his grandfather had said to him, s_aying sorry doesn't work… No one believes anyone when they say that…_ Kai's eyes widened, how was he meant to tell Dranzer that he was sorry when his words wouldn't be taken seriously?

"I didn't want Daniil to get you…" More and more tears streamed down his face, he was beginning to feel cold and began to rock back and forth, still holding the dead bird. Sobbing loudly, Kai tried to get the bird to wake up by petting it with a timid finger but it made no movement. It just lay there.

Then he heard a loud noise, one that only a very large bird would make. Kai looked around and then back at the small bird that he held in a careful grip. Before Kai had time to think what was happening the bird just… Vanished.

Kai blinked, he now was not holding the bird but something else… Something small. He looked down and saw that it was a chip for a beyblade. He squinted his eyes at it, and looked closely. "Dranzer?" The door was forced open with a huge amount of force, and the rest of Group 3 came in.

Before anyone had made there way over to Kai, he decided to pocket the bitbeast just in case one of them tried to steal her. He was still feeling slightly unhappy at the fact he could not protect the young bird.

"Kai!" Tala ran over and immediately hugged him, meanwhile the others walked over and made sure that the boy was physically and emotionally fine. Bryan sat down next him, while Ian tried to pat the boys back but was scolded by Spencer because he was simply punching him.

"I'm okay…Really…" Kai looked down at himself, he hadn't noticed it but his arms were turning as white as the Russian snow – how long had he been out here for anyway?

"Let's get inside. You look freezing." Bryan pulled the boy up gently, Tala reluctantly let go and gave Kai a concerned look. Bryan helped him to the stairs, where Spencer took on the responsibility of trying to get Kai down them without falling. Tala looked back and saw an old box, with nothing inside it - he tilted his head to one side. What had been in it?

* * *

Author's Note: Well your thoughts… I almost made myself cry thinking about poor Kai while typing this. Also sorry if I made yah cry! Doubt I did but neh. Anyway please review! 


	22. To Trust Or Not To Trust?

Author's Note : Another update! Though I doubt I'll update again so fast O.o anyway thanks to;

DancerInTheDark101 - Another long review, yah! I was almost crying actually just trying to think of a way to get Dranzer into the story, and then I just decided to type whatever... Then I deleted it and came up with this idea. Glad you liked it so much! -bows to lovely comments- Thank you! I think imagery is the only thing my evil English teacher said I was good at. Well here's another quick update, thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Yeah he's the mean evil boy that shall appear once or twice, just to keep Group 3 on their toes. lol, Group 3 is probably the only one filled with friends... Thanks for reviewing!

white light horizon - I wasn't really sure if I should have added any graphic things of Daniil harming the bird, I probably couldn't have wrote that. Plus I don't think maybe people could have read that, well thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - I was going to write that Varlam (the older kid) would have came and beat Daniil up but... Then I thought that this would be like the icing on the cake so I decided to make it Group 3 found him. Thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - lol! Well, I have to thank you, because I actually now have thought of another few funny strange lines to give Ian... And yes, it will be about sporks! -cackles- Emm...Thanks for reviewing heh-heh.

Cailany - Another 24 hour update woo. I guess I'm making up for the long time I didn't even bother adding to this story, well that's for reviewing!

or-chan - Almost, well that's okay then... They are kind of like a family... Very strange one but a family no less. Ian is meant to be funny he's the clown/random person in the group. There's always a random person in any group... I think. Thanks for the review.

GabZ – Aww that's a shame… The worst thing what had happened to my hamster when I had it was that it ran down the stairs and ended up breaking a paw… O.o Sorry that I made you cry that is if you did…

Lot's of reviews last chapter! Thanks… Now I'm off to school! (Half day…Thank you head teacher!)

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

Bryan sighed as he walked back to his team, training had been a complete waste of time, a machine broke and Bryan had to wait until it was fixed, of course it wasn't fixed until five minutes until the end. At least he wasn't knackered like he would usually be, at least this way he would be able to put up with Ian a little better than usual.

The mess hall where all meals and speeches were made was a long and boring room. Eight chairs around each table and an endless number of tables in the huge room, the easiest way to find Group 3's table was to simply look for the flaming red hair that belonged to Tala or the two toned blue that belonged to Kai.

Though something had been bothering Bryan, he hadn't wanted to bring it up but he was beginning to get suspicious of Ian. Or was this just paranoia again, Bryan was sure that the small kid would eventually get made a deal by Boris or even Voltaire. He was certain since he too had been offered a deal by them… The only difference was, would Ian consider the deal or not?

He sat down and was greeted by everyone in their own way, Tala would grin, Spencer would just look in his direction, Kai would – well he would open his eyes from whatever thoughts were clouding his vision an Ian…. Ian was just Ian – a random response would be given.

"Bryan, Ian got a bitbeast today," Spencer tried not to laugh at the memory of Ian ranting and raving about the bitbeast he was given. Wyborg, the large snake with the two large fangs that would be able to pierce any sort of armour.

"Really what is it?" Bryan looked at the smallest blader while he was expecting a name, that was not what he received.

"A worm." Ian sounded disappointed, and Bryan frowned a little confused, and looked at everyone else would was wearing a smile, including the usual anti-social Kai. Ian placed his beyblade onto the table next to his plate.

"You mean Wyborg…?" Bryan picked the beyblade up and looked at it, he had seen this one before, and he was still lost on how Ian could think it was a worm.

"That's it's name…Not what it is." Ian started to plough into his food as he was given a blank face by Bryan while the others sniggered. Tala sighed and shook his head, he knew he was random, a little, when he was little, but this was unbelievable.

"We've been trying to tell him it's a snake though he ended up naming all of our own bitbeasts different animals…" Although it was mostly Ian's fault he had managed to get into an argument with Kai. Then somehow ended up naming different animals to every bitbeast.

"What was yours?" He turned to look at the irritated Kai, who had spent about half of his lunch time just arguing, trying to tell Ian that his bitbeast was a phoenix. Though once Kai had agreed that it was a type of bird then there was no stopping Ian.

"Mine is a phoenix." Kai said through gritted teeth and watched as Ian stopped forcing more and more food into his mouth. Ian sighed as if he was looking at a very dumb eight year old.

Ian somehow managed to keep a very blank and serious face on, which only meant that he was being serious. "No Kai...Dranzer is a chicken." Kai frowned and folded his arms, he didn't like the fact that the magnificent phoenix of fire, the great mystical beast was being compared to…A chicken.

"So if Kai's is a chicken then what's Falborg?" Bryan thought that maybe he and his bitbeast would be safe since it appeared Kai and Dranzer were stuck with the worst… It appeared.

"Falborg?" Ian frowned in thought and Bryan rolled his eyes waiting to hear an answer, he place Wyborg back down next to Ian's plate. "Falborg is a demented turkey." Spencer chocked on his water.

"What! Take that back! Falborg is a falcon you idiot!" Bryan yelled, having a few random eaters too look at him, only to shoot back round when he noticed and sent them a death glare that he would soon make perfect.

"I'm afraid not Bryan." The group noticed how visibly angry Bryan was getting having his dear Falborg named a demented turkey. _Just when I thought Kai had the worst._

"So what's everyone else's bitbeast, _really_?" Bryan didn't think that Ian would have made up any other stupid, pathetic names for anyone else's bitbeast. He was just picking on Kai and Bryan…

"Spencer's Seaborg is a herring." Spencer shook his head, had Ian any idea on how _small _a herring was? Tala wasn't too bothered only because he at least had something that looked like a wolf. Bryan had a few chuckles at that.

"Wolborg is…" Bryan blinked, had he forgotten? Ian then went back to his food munching on the hard bread they were given. Bryan sighed and began to eat his own food, though at a much more leisurely rate than Ian.

"Wolborg is a fox by the way…" Tala rolled his eyes, it wasn't bad, although he was sure Wolborg would eat Ian for that comment.

Before long it was already time to go to bed, and wake up and have another crazy, boring day at the Abbey. Though when they got back to there room Kai was usually the one to go to sleep as soon as they went through the door. This time however it was Ian and he was given a curious and confused look by most of his peers.

Ian opened a red eye and looked around, it was dark and he was sure everyone was sleeping still. He heard someone groan in their sleep – another nightmare? Ian would have chuckled if it had been funny but he too had nightmares of the last time he saw his family.

Ian slowly got out of bed, making sure the springs didn't make too much noise, he was happy that he was in this room with Tala and Kai. It meant his job was a lot easier. He crept over Tala's bed, he knew where Wolborg would be, underneath his pillow. For an odd reason they all had picked up the same habits and everyone now placed their bitbeast and beyblade under their pillow.

Tala was completely out cold though since it was completely dark inside the little room Ian had to be care he was going to get the beyblade without anyone noticing, he looked around hoping that he would be able to see an outline, if anyone had stood up. Ian sighed quietly and began to search for Tala's beyblade. "What are you doing Ian?" Ian jumped and turned around, he knew that it was Bryan, he was the lightest sleeper here.

After a few seconds of silence, Bryan had switched the light on, something that he had been happy about when he had finally been about to reach the switch. "I'm…Sorry." Ian bowed his head and stood silently as Bryan woke everyone up to have a chat about what he had just found Ian doing.

"So why?" Bryan sat down on his bed, not really wanting to rip the guts out of the kid. If it had been anyone else then maybe, but Ian probably was doing this because of Boris or Voltaire. Which meant he had been offered something.

"Boris told me that if I got Wolborg and everyone else's bitbeast he would…Let me leave." Bryan sighed and lay down on his bed, not really up to speaking, that was until Tala said something interesting.

"It's okay Ian. We've all had deals given to us, it is just up to you if you believe him or not." Tala yawned and was going to go put the light off before Spencer asked another question.

"What did he ask you to do Tala?" The redhead smiled and let out a yawn, he would never do something as cruel as that to – anyone.

"Boris wanted me to ignore you all. In return I would get Wolborg back." At one time in the Abbey Tala had lost Wolborg, and it had been most devastating and Tala could remember crying over it. Which was a rare thing for any of them to see, though when Boris had said he had it…. Tala no longer was worried. That same night Wolborg came back on it's own.

"I got asked to bully you and then I would get to go back to my Grandmother. Though she's dead so I knew it was a trick." The word 'dead' struck a cord within each and every one of them, they had all had someone close to them ripped away by BioVolt. Some worse than others.

"What about you?" Ian looked at Kai who was currently sitting up in his bed, not having moved since the light had came on. He was staring at the foot of his bed, not really thinking about anything until Ian had asked that question.

Kai raised his head and looked at Bryan would was simply lying on his bed, Ian who was standing with a guilty and hopeful look on his face, Spencer who had one eyebrow raised in his direction and Tala who had tilted his head to the side.

"I…" Kai was confused, if he told them all about his own deal that he had made would that make them more wary more suspicious of him? Would they no longer trust him? Kai shook his head, and looked at them all again. "I was never given one. I was just yelled at for not being good enough." He was given a disappointed look by Tala and he was sure he caught an tail end of a glare Bryan had been giving him. Spencer just turned on his other side and turned his back to Kai. Ian just frowned and went back to bed.

Bryan quickly stood up and turned the light back off, they would talk about this in greater detail another time, right now they all just needed some sleep. Though the lavender haired boy had never had any trouble going to sleep, though that night he could hardly get settled. Why was Kai's words affecting him so much?

He wasn't lying was he?

Kai was having trouble sleeping too, though he did not move – he knew that Bryan was still awake and could hear him moving around on his bed with the springs making a horrible noise. A feeling of dread raised up inside Kai's chest, he hated this feeling. He had lied again, and he even though he hadn't wanted too, he didn't want to risk that the trust he was given now, to just vanish.

Tala was awake, he couldn't get to sleep since he knew that Kai had been told to do something though he had already said sorry for it, whatever it was. Did that mean Kai was going to do it or…Was he going to back out now that they had become friends? Tala sighed and buried himself inside the smelly covers.

Out of them all only Ian and Spencer had any form of rest. The others stayed up most of the night worrying about Kai, even Kai himself was worried – wondering if his Grandfather would praise him or not if he were to break these other kids. Kai turned slowly to the other side of his bed, making sure his sobs wouldn't be heard by anyone else in the room.

Unfortunately they were heard by Tala and Bryan, which only made them even more nervous to be around the boy. Tala was beginning to doubt that Kai was here for a good reason, but he would scold himself he would give Kai the benefit of the doubt and until he betrayed them then he would stay friends with him…. He just hoped Kai would never betray them.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I will probably be shatter throughout this week since it's my first week back as a 5th year. Taking 5 Highers… Not a good idea O.o So I don't know when I'll be able to update. Hence why I've been updating like day over the past few days. Later, and please review! 


	23. I Hate You!

Author's Note: Well school is officially started, and I am officially knackered beyond words… Sorry if there are any silly mistakes in this chapter. My eyes are closing at the moment to go into the land of nod. Though thanks to everyone who reviewed my boring days at school (plus not being able to get on the pc for a week) was suddenly brightened by 9 reviewers. So thanks to;

Bluefirespirit - Really? Aw, Thanks! Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!

white light horizon - Yeah blame the no updates on school. Heh heh thankfully you are a patient person? Hopefully you are! Well thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it, still there's a while yet till the end.

DancerInTheDark101 - Three fast updates then one slow one. Evil school draining al my energy, it's practically sucking out my very soul... Plus my schoolbag is breaking my bag with all the textbook -.-'' 35 is my aim, much like my other fisc. I have a obsession with that number at the moment... I know I haven't done very many cliff-hangers, though yes that means on one chapter I will be incredibly evil... Just to even it out... Thanks for reviewing!

love-of-fire - Thanks glad you are enjoying this story so much! Thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Ah a loyal Bryan-kun fan lol - Yeah but you have to admit, if you saw a giant evil looking, fox, herring, turkey and chicken you would be slightly worried what they were being fed. Also it would make one amusing beybattle! Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Well if Kai did end up saying what Voltaire plan was it would end up being shorter than planned. I like typing this fic so I'll drag it on a little longer! I think I have a rythming sentence in this chapter... Near the end I think. Thanks for reviewing!

or-chan - Poor everyone, yeah... Especially in this chapter I guess. Dranzer as a chicken, now that would be interesting watching a beyblade battle... And Kai calling on the mighty power... Of the chickens. Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - No worries I will continue unless my computer blows up or something. Then I'll just steal my brothers labtop! See I have a back-up plan already! I think the D-Boys all are cute! -hugs them all- Thanks for reviewing!

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Bryan had pulled Tala to one side and it was obvious that the older redhead was not agreeing with whatever the other child was saying. Though Tala did not move or go off in a huff, he stayed to let Bryan finish in what he was saying. Even when Bryan left Tala stayed still thinking about what had been said. 

He was nine-years old, but he was as smart as Spencer and he was beginning to think that maybe Bryan was still jealous of Kai. He'd never really noticed how they would glare at each other when he was younger but now…. It was almost certain that Bryan did not like Kai.

For the next few days there was something different about Group 3, since that one night when Bryan and Tala had heard Kai sobbing. Bryan had believed it was the rest of the groups right to know what he had heard, and although Tala did not want to admit that he had heard it too, backed Bryan up when he was telling Spencer and Ian.

Bryan ignored Kai in the morning, and when the smaller blue-haired boy sat down, Bryan stood up and left, even though he was hungry he wouldn't be doing anything too straining until lunch. Kai frowned, and began to worry – what was with Bryan's cold response?

When Kai looked over at his usual up-beat and smiling friends, he saw none – Ian was avoiding eye-contact, not daring to look up at the so called traitor. Tala on the other hand, a person who Kai thought would always smile, didn't glance at him, but was constantly scraping his spoon at the bottom of the bowl.

Red eyes finally looked around once more, in desperation of someone to acknowledge, Kai didn't want anyone to ignore him… Not even Tala or the random personality that was Ian's.

"What did I do…?" His eyes darted around the faces that seemed to be filled with sadness, but even then, none of them seemed to even meet his eye. Ian left quickly and left Spencer and Tala in the awkward silence that was forever growing.

"Nothing yet." Spencer answered, not really worried if Kai was his friend now. Why would he want to get rid of Kai at the moment? He may be planning to betray them, but he hadn't, not yet.

Kai frowned again, and this time he choose Tala to be his glaring victim. He didn't like how the once happy Tala was now sulking in the middle of a meal. Something must of happened that Kai was not aware of, but what?

Tala on the other hand was sitting down, not aware of anything that was going on around him. He was thinking about what Bryan had told him about; that Kai must have been crying because he felt sad about not being able to tell them about what Voltaire had asked him to do. Also Bryan had told him that they shouldn't trust him due to the large fact that Voltaire and Kai were blood related.

Lunch went very slow – or else it had been extended an hour or so without anyone else wondering. Tala could tell that Kai was very, angry? Sad? About this whole thing, he probably had no idea why he was being alienated from the group.

The redhead began to wonder – what would happen to a loner when they were accepted then rejected for no reason? Would they recover in some years to come, or would they just withdraw themselves completely from society? Tala shook his head, not really wanting to get a worse headache by thinking over things too deeply. He was nine, he wasn't meant to have this much stress, was he?

Group 3's strange behaviour was noted by most of the older groups, as much as their old room mates believed they were being broken down. In fact Lev their own feisty redhead had said that he had seen the whole group sulking. No one was spiteful when it came to people being broken down.

Most people wanted to stay – or go back and act like they had before they had been broken down by the very Abbey walls and Boris's nasty tricks. When another child had lost their enthusiasm it meant that it would only be a matter of days before they would turn into robots that would do nothing against Boris's will.

Before training started, everyone would be given around half an hour of time to prepare or have extra sleep or have another meal. This was to make the older, already destroyed spirits feel even more alone. Kai decided he would talk to Bryan or at least try to talk to someone, he needed to ask why they thought he no longer belonged to the group. Where they just playing a cruel joke? Or had their supposedly friendship been a huge lie?

The small blue-haired boy finished his meal quickly, and alone. Spencer had said goodbye and had gave a brief word, something along the lines of 'I will still speak to you.' For some reason it filled Kai's heart with something he had felt before, he was grateful that Spencer was so independent even at such a young age.

Everyone of them hung around at the same place, a small hollow that they had found in the side of a wall – where no one else would bother you. The guards couldn't fit inside it and even Spencer had some trouble in slipping inside. It was Group 3's home….

"Bryan!" Kai called as he slipped through the wall, he made sure no guards were wandering around. If this hollow was found out then it would be filled in and no doubt everyone else would blame that on him.

Kai walked through and saw that, everyone was here, good now he could get an answer. Though no one came to greet him or even smiled at him, they all just sat or stood – facing away from him. "Go away traitor." Bryan's voice scolded the younger boy as he turned around and glared.

"You wouldn't really betray us right…?" Ian mumbled but it was far to muffled for anyone to remotely hear and his question went unanswered. Kai just blinked and stared at Bryan. Traitor? Kai frowned, was this the reason no one was even looking at him. Suddenly all of the guilt, all of the misery he had been feeling washed away, replaced with anger.

"Is that…the reason…. The reason why you all have been ignoring me!" Kai enraged, everyone in the room thought that he was going to turn them in. Everyone – even Ian even Tala. The other boys tensed visibly still no aware of the turmoil that they had placed Kai in.

"So you admit it! Traitor!" Bryan's words would have a large effect on what Kai was thinking if he hadn't been enraged at first. Still Kai's mind was abuzz with thoughts, why would his friends think he was so weak?

"I'm not." Kai stated coldly, his old expressionless face coming back. Over the years he had spent with Tala and even the short amount of time he had known Ian, the two happy and positive personalities had given Kai some hope and comfort that made him a little less concerned about what people thought of him. Therefore he had lowered the huge invisible wall that he used to shield himself from others. Now it had been raised once again.

"Then why don't you tell us what Voltaire wants you to do! Instead of crying over what you will end up doing!" Bryan didn't like to take chances, not on people. He may have been wary of Kai just because of Kai's lineage, and that he had blown up half of the Abbey.

"Because…I can hardly even think it. Saying it is impossible." Kai lowered his head, shielding his eyes that were threatening to let the hot stinging tears fall. He didn't want to appear weak, not when this had happened.

"Kai…Would you really betray us?" Ian looked up and this time it was Kai that was looking away. His eyes staying on the ground even when he began his reply.

Kai was shocked, more than anything else. In his whole life he had never had friends – and then Tala, everyone else appear to have created some sort of transparent tie that linked them. Now what were they? Kai couldn't help but sniff a few times before he knew his voice would not fail him. "I would never betray any of you…. You're my friends…I thought you knew that. All of you…" Kai snapped his head up to glare at the rest of Group 3. "Of course it appears that none of you knew that. Except Spencer." There was short silence.

Tala looked over at the blonde who was remaining silent, and then asked, "Spencer you talked to him?" Tala was unsure on how he could talk to Kai. How could he act normal when all of his mind was screaming at him not to do it. Yet all he wanted to do was talk to the blue-haired boy. Spencer looked calmly at the redhead child, he wasn't as angry and was not as emotional as everyone else in the room.

"I only judge people for what they do – not what they are supposedly planning." Spencer knew that Tala and Ian would be feeling very guilty and Bryan would most likely be feeling anger that Tala and Ian were actually feeling guilt at a time like this.

"Kai…It's just a little weird that you…Zone out all the time – disappear and even don't go to the same class as us. You always seem distracted by something…" Tala wasn't sure why he was trying to excuse himself he had also ignored Kai completely this morning and all of yesterday. He was sure that Kai wouldn't let him slide by so easily.

"Let me get this straight… You all ignored me. Because I didn't tell you that Voltaire wanted me to break you all! That he wanted me to make you all happy then to just snatch it all away to destroy you all!" The whole group's attention was now on Kai. He had been told to break them? Even Bryan was feeling slightly stupid for even thinking that Kai would go through with it. Kai had never really had that strange aura that people had. The people that liked to hurt things, Daniil had that sort of aura – but Kai. His was different.

"I didn't tell you because if I did…you all would stop trusting me – but even when I try to not do what my grandfather says…you fall out with me!" Kai's mind began to hurt from shouting so loudly, all he wanted to was let Tala, Bryan, Ian and even Spencer know how much he had been hurt with being ignored and accused of stabbing them in the back. "You all are cold, arrogant bastards!" Everyone physically winced at the words the eight year old Kai used. Who knew where he had heard that sort of language before.

"Kai, we're sorry." Tala's face was distorted in worry, sadness and even guilt. When he stepped forward Kai took one back, now not caring about who his friends where. "Go away, I don't want to be friends with anyone that can't even let me cry in my own misery without suspecting that I'm going to stab you in the back!" At that moment Kai's voice cracked under the strain and the emotions he was feeling could be felt and heard in every syllable that he said.

"Kai…?" Ian frowned and looked over at Tala and then looked at Bryan who still appeared to not be hearing or seeing the same things as they had. Kai's face was blank yet no matter how hard the child tried he began to cry letting all of his frustration out yelling what he felt for the first time.

"I hate you! I hate you all! I can't believe I even wanted to be you're friends!" Kai turned around and left the room swiftly and wondered if he had made a huge mistake in even letting any of them come so close to him. What was the point in friends they would only betray you…

"Bryan…Why did I even listen to you!" Tala turned around and snapped at the lavender haired boy who still seemed unfazed at the way things were going. Bryan simply folded his arms and spoke clearly for his so called friend to hear.

"You believed me because there was a doubt in your mind, one that thought the exact same as I did. So don't blame this whole thing on me." Tala looked down to the ground, he knew that was the truth. If he had just stayed by Kai's side then maybe he could have helped or convinced the Ian and Bryan that Kai wasn't going to do anything bad.

"You all are at fault. You all chose yourselves that Kai was going to end up betraying you without any thought on the matter. No wonder he is so angry. I think you should apologise – all of you." Spencer's words sank in immediately to them all, he had not chosen to go behind Kai's back and stab him…Which is what they had done to him…

"You think he'll forgive us?" Ian muttered again unsure on what to do in a situation like this. He had never fallen out with anyone, mostly because he had been incredibly young when he had came to the Abbey.

"I wouldn't." Spencer left the other boys to there own thoughts, he was going to see how badly affected the second youngest of the group was. Kai could end up taking Bryan's words seriously and end up doing something like betraying them all. Ian decided to leave, not sure of anything he was feeling.

Still Tala was staring at the ground not sure on what to say, he had just fallen out with Kai. The words just didn't stick. Tala felt guilt rush over him again and sadness just began to eat him from the inside out. Was this what Kai meant when he had said that they couldn't leave him alone in his own misery? Was this misery…?

"Kai…I'm sorry." Tala sniffed, and began to weep quietly and slowly made his way out of the room. Leaving Bryan standing alone.

Bryan sighed and let his hands fall to his side, he talked out loud even though there was no one there to hear him. "I'm an idiot." He should have known something like this would have happened, though he was still sure that he had done the right thing – he just hadn't done it the best way. Maybe he should have just asked Kai privately and that would have been that, maybe Kai wouldn't have gotten so angry that way. The look on Tala's face ended up making Bryan feel the guilt. He was the one at fault and he had tried to blame Ian and even Tala.

"I'll probably regret this too…" Bryan shook his head. He would have to swallow his own pride for this foolishness though he was sure he would end up regretting the fact that he was now looking for Kai. Still he would need to talk to that kid just to make everyone act like nothing had happened. That would take a long talk and one that Bryan wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Author's Note: I will try to write up another chapter up tomorrow. Please review! 


	24. Just A Talk Or Two

Author's Note: Well I managed to type it up really quickly! It's longer too! Yah! Well thanks for everyone that read and reviewed! So thanks;

or-chan - Group 3... -sighs- and to think things are only going to get even worse... Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - I think I was in a descriptive mood when I wrote that chapter hope this ones okay. The evil cliff hanger... Yes...It shall be arriving...Rather soon! -cackles evilly!- Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Well...That would be telling! He's emotional in this chapter though calms down by the next one, kind of! That's really all I will say, anyway thanks for reviewing!

kavbj- I have no idea why you have caps .; Thanks, and thanks for reviewing!

white light horizon - lol, thanks I try to keep them...In character or rather keep in mind that they have to have some of the same personality traits as the older D-boys. Thanks for reviewing!

Cailany- No Kai can't -sniff sniff- Who knows maybe it's just something about him? Anyway thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Kai was crying, out loud, walking quickly to his room, he still couldn't understand what had happened. What had he done to make everyone think that – had he not been kind enough?

"I can't believe…that they thought…" Kai murmured as he walked through the empty corridors, he just hoped that he wouldn't be stopped by a guard or worse – some one else from the Abbey.  
His thoughts were flooded with emotions he never thought possible, he just felt numb again. "Why does no one ever trust me?" Was it because he didn't know how to talk to people without them starting the conversation, or was it because he was just so _different_.

Kai choked back as much feeling and tears as he could, but it just made the tears fall quicker, he decided he would use this time to go to the indoor arena. Which would be covered in snow. At least then his whole body could feel numb, just so it wasn't the inside where he felt empty and cold. "Is it my fault?" Was it the fact that he had not tried hard enough, he had tried – maybe he was a failure like his Grandfather had said.

"Does everyone…think that I would do that?" Did everyone that even saw him, mistrust him because of his looks, his personality – or was he meant to live alone, was he meant to feel like this? Had he done something bad when he was younger and was cursed with this horrible feeling. The misery and loneliness would not leave him, it followed him like his own shadow.  
"Why would they let me hang around with them…If they didn't trust me?" It didn't make too much sense, last week everything had been fine, he had felt alive for once. Now, what had happened – had he said something, laughed at the wrong thing?

"I'm so confused…" He couldn't really tell when he had walked all the way around the Abbey and came to the one place he had wanted to go. He felt no joy that he had came to the door to the cold outside. Kai sniffed, hoping that no one else had ventured outside. Crimson eyes looked around wondering what his alternative place to go would be if someone else was already outside.

There was a huge oak tree, one that almost reached the dome roof, and Kai decided he would do something he had always loved to do. Climb.

* * *

Bryan grumbled, as a headache began – he had noticed that since they had grown up a little, everyone was getting soreheads from stress and tension. Whatever the Abbey really was, it wasn't to help children with health. "Kai!" Bryan had looked around, but had found that Kai always wanted to be alone when he was crying so where would he be? The only place no sane person would go.

"What do you want?" An answer came from up above, on a large branch Kai sat hugging his legs wondering if he should have even answered the other boy.

Bryan looked around and soon found that Kai was in the tree, and quickly walked over to it wondering how the boy had managed to climb so high up. "To speak with you?" Bryan was frowning and had his arms folded, he was slightly annoyed that it was he, that was getting blamed for everything.

Kai called back not interested in what Bryan was going to even say. He would have talked to anyone else, just not Bryan. "You're wasting your time if you are going to ask to be friends again." Kai looked away from Bryan, and turned his vision to one of the other trees that were barely covered with leaves.

"I was never really that close to you… though Tala was." Bryan looked down at his feet, he had never really had to say sorry to anyone, it just wasn't something he was used to doing.

Kai shrugged and turned his attention back to the boy on the ground, who had in turn looked up at him. "I don't care about any of you anymore." Kai's voice was blunt and cold, just like he was feeling – cold and empty, filled with nothing but hate and sorrow.

"Can you really let go that quickly." Bryan frowned, shouldn't he still be mad, or crying? He knew he had began crying when he had walked out because they all could hear him sniffing as his footsteps got further away.

"Yes. It's easy once you get your whole school killed." Kai said it with a blank of emotion, one that made Bryan wince slightly at the very thought of what Kai was saying to him. Was this the reason why Kai was so reserved?

"What?" Bryan came closer to the tree, in case he had misheard something – he hoped he had misheard what Kai had said or else he may have a very guilty feeling boy even more miserable.

"Voltaire hated my school. It made me cry… Which is a weak emotion…" Kai muttered though they just seemed to float down to where Bryan was standing, and he heard them as clear as anything. "So he killed your school-friends?" Bryan could remember his school vaguely, although there was some people he hated there was also some people he liked more than he did Tala.

"I've never had any friends." Kai shot a glare in Bryan's direction, and even though Bryan was sure he was the first one to know what had happened to make Kai so cold he was simply too engrossed in the details to care about Kai's feelings when he was speaking about it.

"Is that why you didn't know how to play games when we were younger?" Bryan stopped frowning, he now knew basically why Kai was so cold – he probably thought that Voltaire would come in and kill everyone if he should some sort of emotion. Then again Bryan had made Kai cry so would that mean he was going to die?

"It's why I am the way I am." Kai was no longer concerned about Bryan being there, he was sure that he would not climb a tree to try to be friends with him, he just wasn't that desperate. There was a short pause, then Kai decided he couldn't bare the stare he was receiving.

"Now leave." Kai put it very bluntly, it was obvious that Kai was not even wanting to acknowledge that Bryan was even standing below the tree.

"I still want to talk to you." Bryan would not leave until he had said what he wanted to say, even if it wasn't a huge sorry and get-out-of-Abbey-free card.  
"You had years to talk to me Bryan. You are a bad chooser of time." Kai glared back down at the other boys, though Bryan was not as affected this time and decided that he would just continue to talk even if Kai didn't want to hear him.

"I was the one that turned Tala and Ian on you." Bryan watched as Kai looked at him as if he was bored, there was something in his eyes that told Bryan different. He was hurt beyond words.

"I know." He stated simply, the simplicity of it shocked the other boy below. Bryan swallowed a huge lump that had suddenly came at the back of his throat.

"How?" He was a little confused on how Kai could have worked it out completely, Bryan may have accused him but Tala had also given him information on why.  
"You never have liked me Bryan even if I did try to make friends with you." Kai wasn't really sure why Bryan frowned at that.

"I had my reasons." Bryan rolled his eyes not really wanting to be there. Kai knew that he was just doing this so he could be on the good side of Tala again. Bryan winced at the hissing tone Kai used. "Jealous was one of them…" Again Bryan gulped, he knew that it wouldn't be so easy to convince Kai to be friends with Tala and Ian again, even if Kai just made friends with Ian then Group 3 would be back to normal just as quickly.

"I guess you aren't as oblivious as you seem." Bryan walked forward, wanting to see Kai's face as he had moved to another branch. Kai stayed silent for a minute and tried to think of something else to say.  
"My mum once told me to always say less than what you know." It was okay advice, he would have the upper hand on every situation if the enemy thought he were stupid and underestimated everything that happened and everything that Kai would do. "Sometimes it's better if you get ignored." Ignored, Kai knew that word to well, his family hadn't been the greatest people alive, and even his…Even his friends had decided to ignore him.

"Kai – make back in with Tala and Ian. They didn't really mean to fall out with you." Bryan knew that it was stupid to keep repeating himself, and he also knew that it was almost pointless to even try to convince him, they hated each other, why would he take his advice? His pleads?

"I won't for three reasons." Kai jumped down a branch so he was staring right at Bryan. They both stayed still. "Which are?" Bryan narrowed his eyes, glaring back at Kai's intense look.

"One – you managed to persuade them into falling out with me, which means they had to believe that I was going to do something behind their backs. In others word they didn't trust me fully to start off with." Bryan could see how he came up with that and so let it pass, if there another one that didn't make sense then he would pull him up for that. Though Kai, in his own mind was making perfect sense.

"Two – you are only doing this because Tala will hate you since it turned out you were wrong. I want to see you suffer now, you made everyone doubt me. I will do the same back." Bryan blinked, a little shocked at the intensity of his words. Kai was not the one to speak and as he listed these reason Bryan could feel himself getting colder and colder. Finally realising that this was his fate – he was going to be the reason why everyone fell out.

"And the third?" Bryan was thinking that maybe even his third reason would have a lack of logic and that maybe he could turn and twist his words… Though he couldn't with what Kai answered with.

"The third is because I will this way never be able to betray you. Therefore I will keep my word. For the moment." Kai glared at the end of his sentence, and Bryan was taken aback at the words he used.

"What do you mean for the moment?" Bryan hissed back, glare now fixed on the smirking Kai's face.  
"It will depend on what my Grandfather offers." Kai rolled his eyes, he hated that he would – and he knew he would, protect them all even though he hated them. He just could not betray them. No matter what, but then again making Bryan angry was making him much happier than he was.

"So you really will betray us then!" Bryan was enraged to hear what Kai had just said. He was being hated by his friends because he had been supposedly wrong that Kai wouldn't betray them! Now he was saying he would! Kai bowed his head and again stated, with very little emotion.

"Only if it means… That it will save you."

Bryan was confused on what that meant, was there a hidden meaning or did he mean what he was saying? "What is that meant to mean Hiwatari!" Kai scoffed and shouted back, now annoyed more than he thought he could ever be. "I'm surprised you even know my last name."

Bryan sighed and rubbed his head, his headache was now worse, he had been ignoring it for some time, but now it was shooting pains all around his head. "Kai… You're annoyed – but don't fall out with Tala or Ian. They'll end up getting too depressed." Bryan was trying to persuade with emotional blackmail. Maybe if Kai thought Ian and Tala were going to get really sad he would come back, but Kai just shrugged.

"Then it's you're fault with they break. You could have just talked to me." Kai looked down again at Bryan, he was now showing no emotion, except his eyebrows were slightly lowered in a small frown.

"Look – I'm sorry, but I'm sure you would have done the same!" Bryan was now just tying to defend his actions. Kai on the other hand was having none of it. "The same? I wouldn't have done anything until you done something to be accused of!" Kai shouted, anger flaring in his eyes, he was now beginning to hate, to loath the boy before him. Bryan shouted back within an instant. "Like hell you would!" Kai was angry as was Bryan, and they both could not find a way to walk away from the argument they were having. Their very personalities clashing.

"Why are you angry? You got what you want. I'm out of the group Tala can be your best friend! Or maybe it was Ian or even Spencer that you wanted to steal back. Just because I'm not worthy of any of them!" Kai waited a while until he heard no reply. Then there was another silence, one that made the two boys a little calmer.

Bryan sighed, he had went off track, he hadn't come here to argue and get Kai to just get even more angrier. "This isn't what I came here for… just please fall back in with them." Kai said once again in a expressionless and emotionless voice. "No."

That answer made the older boy angry again within seconds, "I don't get you!" He shouted at the boy still sitting up on a branch in the tree.

"I don't care." Kai shrugged again, he just wanted to be alone. He wanted to just sit on that branch for all eternity and cry. Cry until he no longer felt the pain inside him, the numbing pain.

"I'm giving you a chance to get everything back to normal – why aren't you taking it!" Kai snorted and glared at the boy – so much that Bryan lowered his gaze.

"No, it won't. Tala will be extra wary between both of us, Ian will shut up whenever one of us turn angry instead of trying to break the ice like he usually does and Spencer will side with me more often. Not to mention Tala and Ian will also side with me more since they are on a guilt trip!" He hated that he knew what would happen when he came back – nothing would be the same anymore… Nothing.

"How do I know you aren't doing this on purpose?" Bryan frowned and waited for an answer. "I am." Bryan blinked, and looked at Kai with a confused expression while the cold mask stared back. "Is that what you want to hear?" Kai raised an eyebrow but nothing else moved, no other emotion leaked through.  
"No." Bryan lowered his head, he didn't actually want to think Kai would betray them, it was just him being suspicious again.  
"Just say so and I'll willingly go up to Tala and everyone else and tell them that I am doing this to hurt them." Kai mocked, a hint of cruel amusement came to his voice. He was angry he was hurt what else could he think of doing except tormenting his tormentor.  
"Why would you do that?" Bryan said quietly, though Kai managed to hear it and decided to give the boy below his actual reason on why he hurt like he did.

"Because I hate you… I hate you all." Bryan winced again, "I want you to feel the pain that I went through as you stabbed me in the back with that small hidden dagger of yours!" Bryan could imagine a little of what Kai must have been feeling when he had been accused. "When people say words can't hurt their lying, because they know the pain that can be felt with a flick of a tongue, a stupid mistake of ignorance." Kai's was shouting, he just wanted the lavender boy to disappear and leave him in this tree forever.

"I didn't mean it okay. I was mistaken now come back." Bryan was now pleading, he didn't really like Kai. Though he didn't hate him, it was a strange friendship they both had. They couldn't really stand to be around one another – yet they did stay with each other and occasionally did something nice.

"No. You fail Bryan." Bryan frowned a little, not really understanding what Kai meant when he had said he had failed. Though Kai just seemed to pick up where he had left off and continued to speak, explaining what he had meant. "You fail as a friend…someone that I trust – you fail as family…someone I would never betray… you are no longer anything. You are nothing." Bryan blinked, Kai had considered him family? Even through the years whenever Kai referred to his Grandfather he would only ever say Voltaire, and he was actually family. Bryan now felt another pang of guilt rush over him.

"Kai… You can come back whenever…you want…whenever. No matter what." Bryan was just hoping that this would make Kai feel welcome, even if he did decide it three months later. Whenever Kai came back it would end up making Tala happy again. Which was the main reason why Bryan was even trying to get along with the blue-haired boy.

"I don't care Bryan." Kai turned away not wanting to show Bryan the new flood of tears that were about to start. However the slightly older boy seemed to understand a little and decided to leave it at that.

"I think you do." Bryan turned on his heel and left Kai to wallow once again in his own self-loathing.

* * *

Spencer had looked through the Abbey, looking for the small boy which he needed to talk to. He didn't really think that Kai of all people would be out in the cold, then again it would be certain he would be alone from anyone else.

The blonde quickly made his way over, where he could see some movement in the tree. He could see the hair that was two-toned and very familiar, Spencer sighed in relief, knowing that the lost boy was now found. He didn't know Bryan had already been to see him.

"There you are." Spencer smiled when the small boy turned around on the branch to look at him. Kai squinted his eyes, he wasn't really sure who it was – his eyesight had gone a little funny, maybe it was the cold getting to him. He didn't care.

"Spencer?" Kai was hoping it was, and if it was just some random person from the Abbey that wanted a chat then he would just climb higher, and hope the other person got the message that he wanted to be alone.

Spencer nodded and moved closer, wondering if he could climb the tree, but he decided against it – if Kai wanted company he would come down. "I think you should forgive them all." Spencer got straight to the point. He just hoped Kai wouldn't be hurt even more because he hadn't ask how he was. Though he was sure he would be feeling rather low.

"But they all…thought that I would hurt them on purpose." Kai decided that he was getting too lonely up in the tree and decided to climb slowly down it to meet Spencer on the ground.

"Bryan convinced them, it doesn't mean that they one hundred percent thought it." Spencer watched the small boy as he jumped and hopped between branches, getting closer to the ground in which he was aiming for.

"But I…" Kai started off then suddenly trailed off, his argument no longer made as much sense why was it whenever he talked to Spencer he felt inadequate. Spencer shook his head, still watching Kai climb down the large tree. He was hoping that Kai wouldn't fall.

"I'm sure when you met Tala you thought he was up to something." Spencer had noticed since day one that Kai was much more suspicious and more cautious than Bryan was. Which would make a good reason on why they both didn't like each other very much, they just didn't trust one another.

"Yeah but that's when I had just met him, he should have known I wouldn't do something like that!" Kai had never thought Tala would look so bored, so tired and alone. He had never went through a day without laughing and smiling, yet that morning he hadn't even looked as if he had eaten anything.

"Kai, it's your choice whether or not to fall in with them or not." Spencer heard Kai jump and land on the ground with a small _thud_. He quickly stood up and walked over to the eldest boy.

"I want to fall in with them I just…I just want them to hurt like I did…" Kai usually didn't like to hurt people, in fact he hated the feeling of wanting to hurt someone. Yet here he was trying to find a way to hurt everyone else the same way he had been.

"You want revenge on them?" Spencer wasn't surprised, usually someone would want revenge in a situation like this, it was just normal that Kai was experiencing this. Though he probably didn't even want to feel like he had to hurt Tala or anyone else.

Kai mutely shook his head, he didn't really understand why he was so familiar with the concept, he too had used revenge only in a short amount of coming to the Abbey. Then again he had also gotten revenge on Daniil. "Sounds like it." Spencer noticed that Kai's usual blank face was twisted with emotion. The kid must have been incredibly confused on what to do.

"I just want them to know…How much pain I felt when they thought that. When they accused me…" Kai mumbled not wanting to go into too much detail since he was sure he would end up crying once again, and he would not cry!

"So you will become friends with them?" Spencer turned around and began walking, very slowly towards the door which was on the other side of the dome room. Kai sighed and thought about it. "Not at the moment." He just wanted them to know what a day without him meant, if it did mean anything at all.

"Think about everything Kai. Not just what happened this week." Spencer knew that when people were angry with others they would only think about negatives, and that was not what would help a friendship be sown back up.

"Tala had helped us all – Ian was just following someone he respected thoughts. Remember that most people in the Abbey are tricked into things." Spencer was wondering if Bryan had been asked to cause this, not in so many words – but id Boris had maybe talked to him, and 'accidentally' let something about Kai slip. Then Bryan could have had a seed of suspicion when near Kai.

"Do you mean that this could have been planned…?" Kai looked up, half hoping that it had been planned so then they could all just make-up and get on with beyblading. He happy since he had got Dranzer, though he was still a little obsessed with Black Dranzer.

"Who knows…Maybe." Spencer was now in deep thought about what could have caused Bryan to be so bold, usually he was the sneaky type that would only ask everyone else about something then conclude something on his own. This time he had just opening stated that he thought Kai would back stab them all.

"Why?" Kai was a little confused, what difference would it make if he left or fell out with everyone. He wasn't sociable and didn't have many friends – now that he thought about it, his only friend was Spencer.

"If you were to leave Group 3. Bryan would get ignored, with that Tala would break easily and Ian is still young and wouldn't be able to cope." Spencer wasn't really thinking that Kai would speak to him so openly, then again he had just fallen out with everyone expect him, so he probably was feeling much more trustworthy than usual.

"So I should forgive them?" Kai wasn't sure why he placed all of his trust into the older blader, maybe it was because he had helped him on many occasions or maybe it was just because he was simply older than he was.

"It's up to you." Spencer shrugged his shoulders and just hoped that Kai would end up being friends with everyone again.

"I've not fallen out with you Spencer." Kai looked around wondering if anyone else would come through the doors. He was thinking why Tala and Ian hadn't found him yet. Or where they just not looking for him? When Kai looked up at the blonde he noticed that he was smiling again.

"I know. I am grateful." Kai tilted his head to one side, something he had seemed to pick up from Tala. Kai was wondering why Spencer would say he was grateful. "Why?" Spencer chuckled he knew that Kai really wouldn't understand, he was smart but he was hopeless when it came to emotions.

"We're still friends." Spencer patted him on the head, and Kai finally understood that the reason Spencer was smiling was because he hadn't fallen out with him like the rest. So he was happy because they were still friends…?

"One question though… Would you never betray any of us? Not even Bryan." Spencer's smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression. Kai frowned as well thinking over everything.

"There is only one thing I would even dare betray you all for…" Kai sighed and thought about how he would explain it to the older boy.

"What is it?" Spencer was not liking that one thing, why would he betray them all after he had made such a ruckus over him not betraying them.

"To keep you all safe." Kai decided that it was time that he should leave and go back to his room, he still had a little while until his grandfather called for him again.

"To keep us safe eh?" Spencer frowned deeply, and wondered why Kai would even say such a think, usually people would say no or give a yes. Nothing like that, Spencer began to wonder, what exactly had Voltaire told him to do?

* * *

Author's Note: A little longer than the last one. I hope I will be able to update quickly through the week… Let just pray that school does not give me any homework… Anyway please review! 


	25. Blue Haired Mute

Author's Note: The main reason why I could update was this was actually wrote on Sunday as well. Anyway, I probably won't be able to update until next Saturday, depending on the tired levels or not. So thanks for everyone who's reading or even reviewed.

DancerInTheDark101 - Spencer will, in fact everyone will eventually... Yup you'll have your answers to all of your questions when the right chapter gets wrote and uploaded with the answers in them. Yeah only 11 left. Then I can relax and play around with other ideas I've had. Thanks for reviewing!

princess phoenix - Who said Kai was going to forgive them? Kai wants to... But no one always gets what they want! Then again, will he... Sorry I love confusing people, you'll see what little Kai does... Well kind of... It was only a week! Heh heh! Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Hope you can survive five days with no update... Well better than seven I guess. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

lrn2 - You're proud of Bryan? Awww hear that Bryan! -pats small Chibi on the head- I am queen of unexpected things and bad spelling! -cackles- Anyway... -coughs- thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Heh heh I updated too fast... oops. Well I think I'll be having to think about how I am going to update every few days... Though I get too tired from school... So I think I may have to type till my hands ache on Saturday and Sunday... Well thanks for reviewing!

or-chan - Hmmm...Should I...? Nah, I think I will let you read it since it is a bit of a shocker. -coughs- Kai? Well you'll find out how he is and how Tala is mainly in the next few chapters... Not to mention Bryan too. Thanks for reviewing!

Bluefirespirit - Near danger? Hmm... I'll tell you... Yes! Okay I better not actually answer more than that or else I'll give away some of the twisted plot for this fic. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay I know some people do know how I write, in other words, a cliff hanger every single chapter. Now I have been nice… Or unwell probably… But I'm afraid I felt mean when I wrote this chapter so… That evil cliff-hanger I was talking about to some of you? Yeah it's in here!

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

"Tala…?" Ian gave a concerned look to his older friend, he didn't understand why he looked so stressed and tired, he knew that it was because of what they had all done to Kai and he also knew a little of what Bryan was going through, though he hadn't really said anything to anyone. 

Tala sighed just suddenly realising that someone had asked him something, he had heard the brief starting of his name and suddenly came out of his thoughts. Mainly they held memories that were replaying themselves, when the whole group was happy.

"Hmm?" Ian looked back down to the table, where his captain hadn't even eaten a quarter of his meal – he would have to eat something. His natural weight wasn't very heavy, since he was only nine, even Ian knew it wasn't healthy for him to skip meals.

"You have to eat something you know." Ian frowned and looked at the food again. It wasn't the greatest tasting stuff in the world, but it wasn't that disgusting – taste buds would soon get used to the taste anyway.

Tala smiled lightly, his mind still wavering back and forth between thoughts and memories. "I know Ian. I'm just not hungry." He pushed the bowl away and shoved his eating utensils inside the bowl with not another thought about food. Ian sighed and went back to eating his own food, wondering why Tala was so worried about Kai and Bryan. Had they never fallen out before?

"Spencer told me that Kai will think about being friends with us again." That fact would usually cheer him up, but it was the argument they had all had, the look of hate in Bryan's and Kai's eyes when they had glared at one another. Tala knew that they didn't like each other – he didn't think they hated each other.

"Bryan hates Kai though…" Tala mumbled, even if Kai was to fall in with him and Ian again Bryan and Kai would still have to be spilt up in case they began arguing again. Tala didn't want to pick and choose which friend he had to hang about with at what time. Ian shrugged slightly not finding anything that Tala was saying shocking news.

"He's always hated Kai." Ian had not really known about the little agreement that Bryan and Kai had made when they were younger – the one that when Tala was around would act as civil and as friendly to each other as possible.

Tala nodded in agreement, "I know. Wait how did you know?" He gave a confused frown to Ian, who just looked a little surprised that Tala didn't really know.

"It was obvious when I came into the group. The very looks they gave each other…" Ian went back to his food and heard Tala mutter the word 'idiot.' Ian knew that he was talking about himself since this must have been the first time he had seen how far the two boys would go to prove that they loathed one another.

All of a sudden Tala stood up and grabbed his bowl, shoving it quickly into one of the bins, he knew that the only reason why the Abbey supplied plastic bowl and other appliances is because they cost hardly anything. Ian watched, "Where you going?" Ian didn't really want to say that Spencer had told to keep an eye on him but he was curious himself to where the redhead was going to go.

"Shower room… Need new stuff." Usually lockers would be filled with new clothes or sheets. Only captain's were given keys and only people that were responsible were given them. Which was why Group 3 were not given keys until so late, Tala had been thinking about getting another few overalls since with the growth spurt he had taken left him with annoyingly short jumpers. Ian called back, letting the redhead know that he would not be around the mess hall when he came back. "Okay, I'm going to go see if I can find Kai or Spencer – or someone…."

Behind the long and many rows and columns of showers, there were rows and columns of lockers. Each had a group number on it, or some sort of indication that it was another team. Usually the lockers would remain empty and would only be filled every few months, though Tala had noticed that his team locker had something new in it at least every week. There was only one problem. "Why is my locker always stuck…?" Tala sighed and banged on the metallic container, he was thinking of leaving until he saw something that caught his eye.

Tala looked around, he had seen just at the corner of his eye, a blue haired-figure, but not just any blue-haired figure – Kai. "Kai!" Tala wandered around, thinking on why Kai would have came here, no one was allowed showers when they wanted them so that couldn't be the reason.

He walked around wondering if he had just imagined it, until he heard someone going into another locker. "Kai? Are you ignoring me…?" Tala stood against a row of lockers and watched Kai's back, he didn't turn around he stayed and continued to break into another teams locker.

"Here. The teams keys." He reached his hand out, with the keys just sitting there waiting to be taken, yet Kai still did not turn around, in fact he began to walk away. Tala gulped, he knew he was talking loud enough, he knew Kai had heard him, he was ignoring him.

"Kai!" Tala walked behind him, yet still he did not turn around. "Speak…" Tala frowned and lowered his head, he knew that Kai was a fast runner, and he also knew that if Kai wanted to get away then he would.

Angry began to bubble up inside Tala, though not because of Kai ignoring him – but because he had ignored Kai. "Yell at me for not trusting you!" His words had no affect on the other boy. Tala glared at the boys back, but not intentionally. With one swift movement Tala grabbed Kai's arm, and pulled him to face him. "Tell me to let you go!" Tala looked down at Kai, he wasn't even looking at him, he was _looking through him_ as if he weren't even there. Tala gazed down on the completely blank face that wasn't even taking his existence in. "Say something!" Tala had never really been ignored, even when he was young Kai at least looked in his direction.

Tala waved a hand in front of Kai's face, "Do something!" He was expecting Kai to maybe turn around and hit him, or maybe even shout abuse at him. He did neither and it just hurt Tala even more. "Kai!" He yelled in the younger boys face only to receive a blink. One blink…

The redhead began to worry, what if this was as much reaction he was going to get out of Kai, ever? Had he completely ruined everything he had tried to make since he was a small kid. "You hate me? Right! Say it, you do, don't you!" Tala yelled again this time his voice was beginning to get even more desperate as if he _needed _Kai to talk back.

Kai was happy and sad. He was happy because he was causing pain to someone that had caused him pain. He was sad because of the very same reason, he hated and yet was still friends with everyone. He just couldn't let them away with what they had done, he had thought about it but found it impossible.

"Say…something…Please." Kai bit his tongue, he was using almost all of his self-control just to stare away from Tala and just keep quiet even with the painful tones that Tala was using - he wouldn't speak. He would not forgive Tala so easily. Before long Tala slowly let the grip on Kai's arm to slacken and then he just stood and stared down at the smaller boy.

"Please…?" Kai turned and walked off leaving Tala standing on his own, with his own thoughts.

* * *

Tala had came back at the same time the next day, this time he hadn't even eaten, and the thought of seeing Kai but not being about to talk to him was making him feel sick. He didn't really know how he could _make _Kai talk to him though he was sure that Kai was still angry at them all for what happened. 

He just stood and waited, he wasn't sure if he had missed Kai or if he was just really early since he had never actually took a note of the time the other day. When he heard a door open and then close, he knew he was now not alone.

The familiar two toned hair appeared, though the red eyes never looked in the direction of the redhead. "Do you always come here at this time?" Still Kai kept his head up, and blatantly ignored his captain, he was dreading the small chance that Tala would come back and now that he had he would have to deal with him, with sheer coldness.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" Tala walked over to the younger boy that was now standing in front of another locker.

"I ignored you because I'm an idiot." Tala bowed his head, hoping that Kai would give him some sympathy, though he knew he wouldn't get it. "I'm sorry…" He watched Kai's face, it didn't even twitch with annoyance or empathy. He was just blank of everything as if his face was stone and couldn't move.

"Please, just talk to me – tell me…How much you hate me for ignoring you!" Tala wondered if he could coax Kai into yelling at him, would rather be yelled at constantly and insulted than have Kai ignore him. Tala watched as Kai seemed to be much more interested in the locker in front of him that he was in Tala.

"I'm…so sorry. I didn't mean to…To make you feel so sad…" Kai was sure he had flinched, though he wasn't sure that Tala had seen it, he just hoped he hadn't. Kai had tried to stay away from everyone at lunch, breakfast and dinner. Which was a hard thing to do since they all sat at the same table. Since tables were designated to different groups then they had to sit there.

"You're getting back at me, by not talking aren't you?" Kai was just wanting to yell yes in Tala's face, but it would demise the point he was trying to make. He had only began to ignore him, one day and a half… This was already beginning to annoy Tala to no end, he wondered if he was just annoyed because he was now, no longer gaining any attention.

"Well it's working…" Tala sighed and rested his head against the cool metal, and leaned against the whole locker just to give him some physical support even though it was his emotional and mental state that needed some help. Tala could feel like he was about to cry – he knew that he probably wouldn't but he couldn't help but feel even sadder at the one thought…_I made Kai feel like this…_

He sighed, out of frustration, he closed his eyes trying to figure out a way to get Kai to at least express the way he felt, it would not be very healthy to have that amount of emotion bottle up.

Kai on the other hand was trying to ignore the redhead as best as he could, he knew he hadn't slipped up yet, but if Tala didn't get it through his thick head that he no longer wanted to speak to him then he would break. His wall of bitterness would crumble completely just as it was doing now. He was just too affected by what he was hearing.

"Please! I'm begging you just talk!" Kai swallowed quickly, he was so bad at hiding emotions whenever a hyper person was around, even Ian he had trouble of not talking. It was their personalities that had helped him so much. He knew he should just forgive Tala, Ian and maybe even Bryan. Though he had always been brought up to know that forgiveness was not strong, mercy was but forgiveness was not. Kai didn't really know the difference.

"Kai…I'm sorry!" Kai hated those words… I'm sorry… What did they mean exactly – anyone could say them. They were just words, with no meaning, with just an empty shell that was suppose to make everything better. Kai hated those words…Just because it meant that his Grandfather was wrong, it meant that what he had been told was also a lie. A lie by someone he also, again, trusted and had decided to deceive him. I'm sorry meant nothing in Kai's book.

The small red-eyed boy turned and began to walk away, and Tala knew that maybe even the things he was saying…Just wasn't getting through to him. Kai had heard no movement from behind him, which meant Tala wasn't going to follow him and annoy him.

Then without any noise Kai felt himself being pulled back and being stopped but a pair of arms. "I'm going to keep you here – and that's final – speak! Tell me to leave you alone. Say that you hate me! Say something!" It took Kai a minute or two to actually know that Tala was hugging him, which was something he had started doing years ago – not like Kai hadn't complained each time but for some reason the redhead just kept doing it.

Kai guessed that Tala was doing this so he would tell him to get off, or in other words acknowledge his existence, but Kai was still too hurt to even think about forgiving him or anyone else. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop ignoring me!" _Useless words. _Kai had thought about tensing up like normal to let Tala know that he wanted him to let go, but he just stood there. Not limp nor tensed up.

Tala was going to end up hitting Kai or even worse yelling at him because he was still ignoring him. Though he knew that that he would never really do that, he just felt like doing it…

"Kai! Seriously, stop it!" Kai could fell the normal relaxed Tala tense up, his voice sounded as if he was being stabbed multiple times and was in agony. Kai was beginning to crack, he was sure that the pain Tala was feeling was worse than what he had felt. He had been ignored, then accused… Why couldn't Kai find any words, to turn around and say that he… He no longer was angry at him. That he… Had his mercy? Forgiveness? Kai didn't know what to do.

"Why…Why did I listen to Bryan?" Tala muttered now his head was bowed, and he was certain he would start crying… Maybe then Kai would feel that he had ignored him enough? Though he just couldn't start crying when he knew Kai would hear, his male pride was still there, he wouldn't cry. Not yet anyway.

Tala decided to just mutter what he was saying since it was very unlikely that Kai would not hear what he was saying since he was so close. "Please, say something…?" Kai sighed, and Tala visibly relaxed since that meant Kai had heard him and had decided to speak – maybe. Kai opened his mouth to speak, something that he was sure would make Tala bubble. He wanted Tala to cry. Tala blinked as Kai looked over his shoulder…

* * *

Author's Note: Let the evil responses to the evil cliff begin! Whahaha! Sorry... -.-'' But I'm evil at heart! -cackles- 


	26. Making Amends

Author's Note: When I stayed on at school I didn't think I would be so tiring – oh well. Anyway thanks to;

Nameless Little Girl - Glad you loved it! Yah! -Jumps for joy- Thanks for reviewing!

or-chan - Stop talking to me? Oh right, I'm sure if no one wants to talk to me, then I will have to start talking to the wall or myself which will maybe get me flung into a room with white padded wall by anyway thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - I'm addicted to cliff hangers, couldn't help myself - honest! I tried really hard so everyone that read it would know why Tala was so hurt and feeling the way he was. I'm slowly going over each area of writing and trying to get better at it... Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Old? Heh heh Kai your old! I hope I managed to update quick enough; homework is now evil and is stopping me from updating faster. Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Heh heh, I don't think Kai heard that! Now calm down, inhale and exhale, wouldn't want you to run after little Chibi Kai with a spork or anything would we? Thanks for reviewing!

And anyone else who had read or even added this fic to their favourites!

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Kai kept his face blank of emotion – since if he was to lower his guard then Tala might find out that he didn't really mean anything he was about to say. "I hate you." Kai smirked a little when he felt Tala's grip on him loosen even more and tense. Tala blinked, had Kai really just said that?

The smaller boy continued as he found that he was hurting Tala deeply, smirking all the while. "I always have." Tala on the other hand winced physically with each thing Kai said, he didn't know why Kai was saying this like this, all he knew that it just couldn't be true. Could it be true…? Tala frowned lightly, he didn't know _why _Kai was saying this, but he would not believe it until he was one-hundred percent positive.

"Your very look makes me mad beyond words." Kai narrowed his eyes as Tala stayed where he was, he still had not burst into tears - all he had done was stop hugging him. What would it take for this boy to cry?

Tala did not know what to do, all of his life he had been friends with everyone, not once had he ever fallen out with someone. Sure he had people he didn't like which would never be his friends but this… This was completely new. "Kai…I'm sorry…" The words just flew out of Tala's mouth even though he had been told that being sorry wouldn't help.

"You should see yourself looking so weak…" Kai mocked as he moved away from Tala. His sadness had turned into rage, he just wanted Tala to suffer he knew that he would go so far and then the redhead would break down and then he would just act as if this whole thing never happened.

He bit his tongue as he could feel a prickling heat in his eyes. He knew he would cry some time soon, though he wouldn't cry now… He would cry when he knew he would never be friends if Kai again. "Saying those words over and over again won't make me your friend." Kai added for some emotional effect. "Ever."

Tala choked back on the air he was breathing, he had wondered how much pain he had placed Kai through by ignoring him, but he would never have believed it would have been this painful. "Please…Don't fall out with me." Tala sniffed, and he rubbed an eye he hoped that he wouldn't cry just yet.

"I was never your friend." Kai shrugged off what the older boy had said though this was his mistake. Tala blinked, had he just admitted that he was never a friend? The boy clenched his hands into fists, why was Kai doing this? "Lair!" Kai was taken aback with what Tala had yelled at him. The blue eyes that once held sadness and despair were now filled with anger and…An emotion that Kai couldn't begin to place.

"What you actually think you and me were friends?" Kai managed to stumble over his words they were losing there boldness and slowly loosing their volume as well. Tala walked forward, and in turn Kai took a step back. Whether it was because Kai had just taken in account of Tala's height and strength, and if Tala wanted to physically harm him, he had all the power to do so.

Still Tala was angry but not because Kai was saying horrible things to him, or the fact that he was hurting him. Having denied their friendship was much more than any betrayal that Tala could think of. "I said sorry – that means you choose to forgive me or not - because I hurt you! You wouldn't be hurt if you didn't care! If you didn't care then you wouldn't look so sad! You look sad because you are not laughing with your friends! Your friends are _us_!"

Kai gulped back a lump in his throat, he wasn't sure what to say, he knew why he was sad and what would make him happy again. Though what stopped Tala and everyone else from accusing him again? "I look sad because I have to share the same lunch table as you." Kai retorted, the longer the argument went on it appeared that the more frustrated Tala became and the more Kai was dumbfounded on what to say or do.

"I'm not perfect Kai! How can you expect me not to make mistakes?" Tala yelled loudly at the younger boy who was now backed into another row of lockers, though Tala didn't go anywhere near Kai – he had seen the flicker of fear when he had came closer and yelled at him.

The blue haired boy frowned at the word _perfect_. Tala's eyebrows rose in annoyance as he watched Kai's reactions, "So I should be perfect? Why! Why do I need to do everything right when you are just going to run as soon as I slip up?" Tala narrowed his eyes uncharacteristically as he saw Kai shift uncomfortably.

"I can't be perfect if there are faults near me." The smaller boy glared back, which made Tala wonder if there was any point in continuing this argument though he noticed that the other boy looked away when he had finished what he had stated.

"Did your Voltaire say that?" Tala was sure that he had heard Voltaire was planning to make _perfect _beybladers, or something along the lines of that. Had Kai's grandfather installed that thought into his very own grandson?

"Why do you care what he thinks? Why do you even think you have to be…perfect?" Tala was far from perfect. He was loud and hyper most of the time not to mention quick to get angry. Something that Ian had to bare the brunt of when he said something out of context.

Kai bowed his head, at that moment he hated Tala – why did he always managed to get some sort of emotion out of him, even if it was just hate. "Perfect means you are the best. I have to be the best." Kai muttered, his voice was quiet and low, so quiet that Tala had to strain his ears just to catch what he was saying.

"To be able to get Black Dranzer, so you can use her whenever you want?" Tala watched closely as Kai's small frame tensed at the name. Tala was no longer as angry since it appeared that his words _did _affect him in some way.

Kai's head snapped up, his eyes gleamed with new found malice. "It's none of your business!" He yelled back, causing Tala to wonder what really the other boy had been through. He was sure that it was worse than most – than anyone at the Abbey to date.

Before Tala had any acknowledgement on what he was saying, he let his true thoughts slip. "Why do you do everything he says! He doesn't like you! He's using you!" Kai blinked, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Had he also seen the way his grandfather acted, had he too seen the disgusted tone he used when he was talking about him? Kai bowed his head again, was he just trying to cover up the strange feelings he felt when he noticed what his Grandfather was doing. His own family hated him, and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate his grandfather – not yet.

"I know…" Kai muttered, his voice leaking some of the sadness that he was overflowing with, he hadn't really thought about everyone else when it came to his grandfather. If they had noticed it so easily why did he just keep sweeping it under the rug?

"I didn't…" Tala took a few small steps towards Kai, he shook his own head – scolding himself at his stupidity, he was trying to be his friend again he wasn't trying to win the argument! By the time Tala had managed to get nearer Kai, he heard the boy begin to mutter and without much warning Kai sank down to the floor. Hugging his knees, and tensing his whole body. A sigh escaped the still standing boy, what had he done now? Had he upset Kai that much? Had he any right to make Kai feel as if this was his entire fault?

"If I'm perfect then he can't hate me…." Tala frowned, and then quickly pieced together what Kai was mumbling about. His voice was harder to hear now that his face was covered.

"Kai…I didn't mean to ignore you… I just thought that maybe the reason why…You were so-." Tala was interrupted by the boy on the ground, Kai snapped back though kept his voice low so not to cause too much noise. He knew his plan had backfired, much like everything else he had tried to do. "Cold…? You actually think I would try to tear apart my so called friends. I'm not a monster."

Then there was a long silence, though somehow not awkward… Tala sat down next to the boy, who turned away from him. Tala sighed again wondering what he could do just to show Kai how much they all needed him back in the group as their friend.

"Kai. I will give you Wolborg…If you talk to me…and the others." Kai blinked, even though he was mad, and very depressed. He knew what Wolborg meant to the redhead. Ever since the day he was supposedly saved by the 'pretty doggie' he had never talked to the bitbeast in a bad way – ever. In fact Kai was sure he had heard Tala sobbing when his beyblade had been smashed, and it had hurt Tala because he knew he had hurt Wolborg because he was still too weak.

Out of the blue Kai came up with his own agreement. "I'll never use Black Dranzer, if you promise you will never accuse me of doing something like that again." Tala nodded slowly then realised that Kai couldn't see him doing so. "I promise."

* * *

At lunch Tala was happy even though the presence of Kai was not at the table. Bryan had been feeling very guilty which was an emotion he had never felt before and had asked Spencer tot try to locate where Kai was, just so he could try to speak with him again. Still the happiness of Tala just flowed from one person the next. Ian was back to his random self yelling strange things at other groups who were jsut as confused as the other members of Group 3 were. Bryan had ended up forgetting momentarily that he was feeling guilty and Spencer was slightly more relaxed that everything seemed to be going well.

When Kai had managed to come back after his 'meeting' with his so called grandfather, and had sat down with the group. Since Ian was the most _hyper _he began to try to make amends with Kai. "I'm sorry! Really! If you want I'll hit _myself _over the head… With this!" Spencer rolled his eyes as he brought out from underneath the table the machine gun type launcher. "Or…if you want I could hit Bryan!" Ian grinned as Kai shook his head – he must have been feeling rather merciful. The machine gun launcher was heavy…

Bryan on the other hand was going over what he could say to Kai in his head. He knew from what Tala had said that the boy didn't like to be apologised to, so how else was he meant to... Ask for…Forgiveness? Then another pang of guilt decided to show itself... _Just great._

"Em…Kai?" Two crimson eyes suddenly met Bryans own lavender eyes. Bryan hadn't really said sorry – not to anyone that didn't accept the word sorry at least. He looked around and noticed the whole tables eyes were on him. He looked at the smallest and youngest boy.

"Fine." Bryan folded his arms. "Hit me with it then…" Within a matter of seconds of Bryan being hit with a machine-gun launcher; everything was back to normal. Ian and Bryan were arguing, Kai was looking amused and Tala was laughing full-heartedly. Spencer shook his head at the strange group, how on earth these kids had survived in the Abbey so long was beyond him.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll try to update tomorrow. Please review! And for those who have read my other stories then the so called sequel is ready to be uploaded since I now have the plot all worked out. (1st and 2nd chapter are actually done, though probably going to upload it when I have fewer chapters to do on this. Just keeping you all posted on what's happening!) 


	27. Challenge

Author's Note: Well, I managed to update – Yah! Anyway thanks to anyone who's reading this and all. Also thanks to anyone that has added this to their favourites or even alerts. Anyhow, I wish to thank the people that took time to review personally;

DancerInTheDark101 - Aw, sorry that it didn't work out... It's fine! Really! You review like every chapter, plus they usually are huge! Thanks again! And yes, breaking news, It was the sequel's sequel I was talking about. Though I'll probably just change it all into a Trilogy just so it's easier to type. Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - For the moment. The whole hitting-over-the-head thing was just a random inspiration since I remembered what kind of launcher Ian had in the series, one thing led to another... Thanks for reviewing!

PinkSkull - You can read Spanish. Congrats... I can't even speak a language that I've been learning in school for 7 years altogether. I'm just not good at the whole new language things. -sighs- Anyway thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Yes he did, and I sure did too! -rubs ears- heh heh! You might not be too happy about this chapter, that is if you see anything wrong... -whistles innocently- Thanks for reviewing!

or-chan - No it never really does... Maybe I should just make it a AU...Nah that would just be too nice! I'm insightful... -glances at dictionary- Em...Yeah! Woo! -.-'' Heh heh, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Bryan was getting frustrated and just wanted Ian to shut up and get on with his breakfast. He yelled once again. "I don't care!" Ian huffed, meanwhile the rest of the group were looking on with amused faces.

"Well I still think it's a demented turkey." Ian rolled his eyes and went back to eating meanwhile Bryan glared at the smaller boy, though he didn't seem affected whatsoever because of it.

"Look. You are the only demented thing around here!" Bryan yelled at him, he didn't know that Ian would continue the little joke of what their bitbeasts were but it was annoying Bryan to no end. Tala snapped his head up, and noticed that the door was opening up – which only meant one thing.

"Shut up both of you! Boris is coming." This caused the entire group to place a frown or a blank face over there once amused smiles and smirks, just so their group would hopefully not be picked on today. The purple-haired man came in and the whole mess-hall shut up, even the normal clashing of spoons against bowls were silenced as everyone looked up at the co-owner of the Abbey. A person that was in charge of everyone else's lives, he could end it or make it so much easier depending on how strong you were.

His voice boomed "Every group has met their expectations for this month, though any slip ups and you will not be able to stay here. I'm sure you all prefer here than outside." Only a few boys had been recorded to have been thrown out, it was also surprising that Kai hadn't been thrown out because of what he had done to the Abbey years ago.

Boris paused and looked over everyone, his eyes landed on Kai and he smirked widely then continued to speak. "Also a small challenge for anyone that is up for it, details are in each of your lockers. That is all." Boris turned on his heel and left as fast as he had come. The room exploded in whispers and questions.

Bryan looked around and noticed every group was now concentrating on what each person was saying, and their food abandoned. "That was the first time I think I've heard him not saying anything to humiliate a group."

Spencer sighed, their group was usually laughed at, and the only time when others were supposed to laugh was when another group was disgraced. Or as Boris had pointed out that Group 3 was filled with cry-babies. Ian pointed out the same thought. "It's usually us."

Bryan's glare from earlier came back but then was wiped into a bored and half-lidded expression. "I wonder why." He hissed, Ian turned around and his small eyebrows rose, he wondered what the older boy was talking about.

"Hey! I don't do anything!" Ian yelled back defensively, taking offence that he was supposedly the only one that made the team look slightly abnormal. Bryan just growled in annoyance and then yelled back whatever happened to come to mind.

"You make up some random rubbish whenever anyone talks to you! It's just not normal!" Bryan yelled again, the group had split into two, Ian and Bryan were arguing like usual and the rest were talking about the so-called challenge that Boris was asking them all to enter. Spencer's voice managed to break through the heated argument that the other two were having and they knew that they would be leaving towards the lockers soon.

"Let's just go see what this challenge is." The group stood up one by one and left – not really wanting to go to the lockers if there were hundreds of people there. The small rows and columns were hard to get out of when there was more than ten people around.

"Wonder if there are any prizes!" Ian was the last to leave and was also then allocated to put all of the bowls and other things away for cleaning. Even if lunch and dinner where in plastic bowls, breakfast was always in metal ones, it must have been a way to stop people talking in the morning, and by lunch they were to hungry to talk, by dinner everyone was completely exhausted.

Tala was the first to get to the locker, and he quickly opened it, seeing a plain piece of paper that had been typed up in a hurried fashion. It was as if someone hadn't even spellchecked the thing. "Okay it says…" Tala waited until everyone was in view, including Kai. "That if one of us wins one match against some other kid then we all get the week off." Everyone raised their eyebrows in surprise and looked at one another, that couldn't just be it, right?

The smallest boy simply replied with an odd saying he had been saying for a few days, everyone was sure that it was just to annoy Bryan more. "Well, slap me with an infected dustpan." Bryan brushed the random saying of Ian off quickly.

"Ian shut up. Tala what do you think? Should we enter?" He knew that Tala would be slightly indecisive and knew that it would be best to ask as soon as possible to get a quick answer. Just so he didn't think to hard on it.

However Kai was the first one to offer his opinion and he said it so bluntly that even Tala was more than curious on what had caused Kai to say, "No." Spencer knew that there must have been something wrong with the deal - a condition though didn't voice his opinion just yet.

"Why not, it's a good way to try to weasel our way out of training?" Tala knew that what he had just said was something no leader was meant to say, but even he was getting fed up with the hours of school and running on a treadmill with things attached to him.

"Do you think that Boris would let us all off because we beat a weakling?" Kai folded his arms, and frowned at his so called group leader, which in future he would have to call Team Captain.

"In other words it's someone strong." Spencer repeated just to dumb it down for Ian who looked as if he wasn't getting what Kai was saying. Kai nodded and continued with what he was saying. "Strong enough to have Boris's trust installed in them." That was the part that gained everyone's attention. Boris trusting a beyblader that much, it was just unheard of.

"So in other words…" Bryan trailed off, knowing that entering was a stupid idea, though Ian just decided to finish his sentence off for him. "We shouldn't go - we'll be battered to a pulp." Everyone agreed with Kai's theory and continued to give reason on why they should go just in case someone in the group was still not certain. "I agree with Kai. It is a bit suspicious." Bryan rarely agreed with Kai, and this just made this challenge even stranger.

Kai sighed and looked at Tala who still hadn't agreed or disagreed. "Here's a deal. If someone manages to beat this one blader, then you never have to listen to any suggestion I make again." Tala smiled and nodded his head, he wondered why he was even captain when it appeared that Kai actually thought about things rather than saying what came to his head.

"And if you win we will have saved our necks and stopped ourselves from being completely humiliated." Tala grinned and looked down at the paper again. Reading some more of the details of the beybattle, wondering why it was looking so easy. "Boris might say something though." Spencer was thinking about the other groups, if everyone went in for it and they didn't then it would be a definite way to get attention aimed at them. Attention that would only made the whole hall burst into laughter and possibly shout taunts for the rest of the time they lived in the Abbey.

Bryan rolled his eyes, "He always says something." It was true the usual victim was Group 3 and Group 4 which were a year younger than them all and would usually burst into tears. There was on one occasion that Group 3 had managed to stop everyone laughing and that was when they all began to laugh – including Kai at what Ian was yelling about. Of course all anyone knew that he was shouting random words, Group 3 knew that he was in fact insulting Boris himself.

"Is there any consequences? Usually he puts them in…" Bryan sighed and leaned against a locker, he didn't care if it was another Group locker. He just was getting bored standing around thinking about whether to enter or not. Tala muttered, "Let me see…."

"Yeah there are." Tala read over the sheet and then looked up at the faces of his team, a sudden feel of dread came over him. What if one of them wanted to go in for this and then failed, would they be okay?

"If you fail then you get thrown out, as well as having your bitbeast taken back and also…" Tala re-read what the sheet said and said it very clearly. "You are forbidden to beyblade in any tournament." Of course not everyone knew a life without the Abbey, and the Abbey's rules were laws. If Boris or even Voltaire said you couldn't do it then it was never done. So having this strange sheet of paper tell them they would be thrown out and could not enter a tournament it would be followed and obeyed if someone was thrown out.

"Wow." Bryan blinked, that was a bit harsh was it not? Still Voltaire and Boris must have known what they were doing, or else Boris wouldn't have looked so confident that very morning. "Let's not go in." Ian added, he wasn't liking this, he knew that some people would be over-confident and it was a fact that someone would be thrown out before the night ended.

"Yeah, it'll be a trick anyway." Tala threw the sheet of paper away, and it fluttered to the ground, the rest walked away. Kai stayed still, and looked back at the sheet that was now left carelessly. Kai bent down and grabbed it, looking and reading the small sheet. "Weaklings…" He muttered before scrunching the paper up and throwing it away.

* * *

So after the training, which was ended early most of Group 3 were standing up on the railings watching everyone go into the beybattle room, which was where a huge platform and beyblade dish lay. Before long a stream of people came out then another. Tala glanced at each of them, and noticed just how hurt every one of them was. Most of them had gashes on their heads of legs, their clothing ripped and their faces covered in confusion and defeat.

Bryan blinked as yet another load of defeated people came out in the same marred condition. "Look at them all." He hadn't really been counting but he was sure it was over a hundred.

"I don't think any of them lasted more than a few minutes if not seconds." Ian was beginning to get curious on how everyone was getting beat so easily, they were sure that even a few of the older more experienced boys were already beaten. Tala looked around, and saw that everyone was here minus the blue-haired, red-eyed boy. The redhead frowned and looked at everyone again before asking the question that came to mind.

"Where's Kai?" Bryan didn't even look at Tala when he answered, he was still too interested to see the other small group of losers that hadn't been strong enough to beat the blader. "Who cares, he always wanders off." Tala sighed, he knew that Kai was now spending more time away from them, probably still trying to recover from what had happened a few weeks ago. No one could get over that so easily so Tala didn't dare ask him. "True."

Another huge line of people came out looking rather depressed and then the door closed with a loud thud and then a lock was heard. "So everyone was beaten." Tala muttered and rested his chin on the railing, wondering what had happened. "Yeah that didn't take long." Bryan rolled his eyes wondering as well, who on earth had caused the _death _of so many people. They would be thrown out into the cold terrain of Russia.

Suddenly the boy Tala had been thinking about appeared at his side, "Kai where you been?" Tala frowned when he noticed that Kai was slightly out of breath. He sighed and waved his hand as if dismissing the question. "Voltaire was moaning at me again. Did I miss anything?" Kai looked around, his heart-rate was through the roof because of all that running and yelling.

"Nah just people going in and coming out knackered and rather sore." Bryan frowned lightly when he too saw small cuts across the boys face. He wasn't worried about him, though he was worried just in case the same thing would happen to anyone else.

"You seem a bit tired." He asked carefully and he gave a quick look to Ian who also had a concerned look on his face. "How did you get those cuts?" The smallest boy asked, Kai sighed he knew that he wouldn't be able to just drop the subject when they were all so curious and it wasn't as if he was doing anything bad.

Kai went over to the railing and looked down at the door, where no one had come out for the past few minutes. "I ran away from Voltaire because he was trying to do something." Kai mumbled, though he knew it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Looks like you were right. No one won." Spencer added, taking the subject away from what was being said. Then suddenly, out o the blue Kai said something else. "I want to know who beat them all." His eyes narrowed at the door where the supposedly great beyblader was.

"Well who would have enough power to do that? There were hundreds that took part." Tala sighed when he remembered the large numbers that had came through that door. They all had the strange kind of aura as if they were no longer alive as if something had been taken from them.

"Not unless they used a powerful bitbeast. Then it's all just down to the person shouting orders." Kai shrugged and turned around leaning on the railing, and looking at each member of Group 3, his so called friends.

"You think it was Black Dranzer?" Tala wanted to see if the words still affected the other boy, he had noticed whenever they said it – when they were smaller, he would get happy and now he just flinched as if thinking of a bad memory.

"I don't know. I though only Kai could use that bitbeast." Bryan then turned to glare at the other boy, though he dismissed his question again. "I have Dranzer." Kai even pulled the beyblade and bitbeast out to show them that entire he still had the phoenix that still had not shown up in any beybattle he had played.

"Come on let's go, Boris will most likely throw all of these guys out." Tala began walking away, and Bryan, Spencer, and Ian followed suit. Kai stood still again for a minute and looked back down at the door where everyone had been leaving from. Kai ran to catch up. "That's a lot of people." Kai muttered, thinking about all of the people he had passed with the sullen expression. "At least then we will be able to stay," Tala was beginning to think that maybe they would all be able to live for another ten odd years in here without breaking. Without becoming Boris's slave to help Voltaire take over the over, a speech was made every week about their purpose.

"I want to blade that guy." Bryan frowned when no more than a second later Kai butted in. "You're not strong enough. None of us are." Spencer watched the two-toned-haired boy and Bryan, both of them were sending unpleasant looks to one another.

It appeared that Kai had only forgiven him slightly. "How do you know?" Bryan's frown deepened. Though Kai just looked ahead and continued to talk as if it were common knowledge. "He bet Varlam and Lev…" Bryan blinked, he hadn't come as fast as Tala had, and he was sure that he had seen the two leaving very early after lunch.

"Oh. What about that creep Daniil?" Ian yelled thinking back to all of the bad experiences and encounters he and the rest of the group had with him. "He never went in for it." Kai stated, and continued to walk just behind Tala and beside Bryan.

"Coward…." Ian yelled again, the name infuriated the smaller boy no matter what situation he was in.

"Everyone here is a coward that never went in for it." Kai spoke quietly as if he didn't want to be called a coward himself. "I never really thought about it like that." Ian's voice was still unbroken and seemed to reach pitches that not even Tala had done at that age.

"I'm hungry. Let's go." Kai speeded up, and was now walking slightly in front of Kai - everyone gave each other a glance of concern. "Since when do you get hungry?" Bryan walked a little quicker and everyone was soon power-walking down the corridors of the Abbey. "I've ran around like a headless-chicken because of what Voltaire was trying to get me to do." Tala pondered on whether to ask Kai what his grandfather done.

"What was he trying to get you to do?" Kai paused before answering, his mind set to lie. He shrugged again,

"The usual…"

* * *

Author's Note: I still don't know when I'll be able to update again, since homework is being piled onto me though in 3 more weeks... It'll be hoildays so woo! Then I'll hopefully be able to finish this story. Anyway Please review! 


	28. Rescue Team BK!

Author's Note: Okay, I know I didn't update yesterday, too much homework… Anyway there is a holiday coming up very soon (two more days and that's me) and then it's 8 weeks off! Yah! Anyway sorry for the late update. Thanks to everyone that has read this fic (7000+ reads YAH!) Anyway a huge thanks to;

or-chan - Thanks for reviewing, sorry about the delay in updating-ness! Still I'll let you wonder for a little more if the beyblader is Kai or not!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - If hurting Bryan means that you won't like chapters then I suggested you shouldn't read the next on... That I'm going to write -heh heh, anyway thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Indeed, who did...? I think I will explain a few later chapters who did it. Though the next few chapters will be fast paced, let's hope I don't forget to add it in! Heh heh thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Unfourtantly I'm not giving Ian any random lines in this one... And also I'm not telling everyone just yet if it really was Kai beyblading or not. I'm so mean! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - What happens to the other boys are well, explained first, so that will answer your first question. (How fitting!) I'm afraid that there is a cliff hanger on this chapter too. Though I possibly will be able to update quicker...Since holidays are coming. Yeah the Trilogy, I think should give a name or else I may get confused... Heh heh! Thanks for another long review!

Firefox - You reviewed chapter 20, so by now your probably on this chapter! Or waiting for it anyway... Sorry for the slight delay! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!

Iz - -blinks- I see... Hmm... Well I hope I updated fast enough for you! -looks at large puddle of tears- I think I need a janitor for the review boards... Well thanks for the funny review!

Bluefirespirit - Hope I updated quick enough! Really sorry about the evil delay and all. But schools being evil - again! Well Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

The mess hall was quieter than normal, now only about 20 groups were left, the other 30 had lost and had been thrown out with orders with the promise that they could come back when they found something of interest. "So half of the Abbey are gone now…" Bryan was fairly happy that Kai had told them to stay out of the challenge, though he couldn't help but get curious on who the beyblader was.

"I heard they get to do anything they want as long as they report back every few weeks." Ian chirped in and smirked when he thought about being free from this place, he just couldn't wait. Though there was a slight difference from being let go and running away. If someone ran away they would be caught and returned, then punished badly – not like that happened a lot.

"Or if they find a bitbeast that they can steal." Spencer added in, he wanted to go outside, to different countries to see if every beyblader had a bitbeast or if it was just these people here – in the abbey that had them.

Bryan was always thinking about something, even though Kai did seem to space-out more than everyone else, his thoughts would wander in a non-logical sense and that was a completely different story for Bryan. "Thinking about it, I wish I had beybattled." Most of the group turned to look at the boy.

Kai was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind. This of course caused a little tension in the group, usually the only time Kai and Bryan talked was to argue or to annoy each other. "Why?" Both boys narrowed their eyes slightly, wondering where this was going to go.

"Because then I would be out of here." Bryan shrugged, and turned back to his breakfast, Kai on the other hand was feeling slightly angry at that reply, the way he replied… It was as if he had no care in the world, as if he had not suffered enough in this place.

"So you would rather leave than stay with us?" Bryan immediately saw, exactly where this was going, and shot back, "Stop putting words into my mouth!" A short glaring battle occurred, while the others looked between them. All except Tala.

"I mean if I had a choice you would -." Bryan was trying to make sense of what he was saying but Kai didn't even want to hear another word from the lavender boy and cut him off, accusing him of worse things.

"You would want us all to lose and become as weak as you?" Kai raised an eyebrow when he saw Bryan's eye twitch in annoyance, "Seriously Hiwatari! Shut up!" Bryan shot back. The two boys were just getting each other angrier and angrier, though no one seemed to notice the distant redhead.

"No! If you wanted to go in for it then maybe you should have, all you've been doing is moaning and whining like pathetic kid!" Kai yelled, causing Ian to wince as he was sitting next to him. Tala was sitting across from Bryan and sitting next to Ian. Spencer was at Bryan's side. "We are still kids Hiwatari!" Bryan shot back hoping that this argument would just be settled.

"You might be but I'm not." Kai huffed, not wanting to be known as a kid. Kid's were immature and weak, and Kai would not allow himself to be known as weak or immature. What would his Grandfather do if he found out his grandson was a _simple child_.

Spencer sighed and decided to try to calm the two boys down. "Leave him alone, and finish eating." This was the moment everyone at Group 3 began to get annoyed, and decided to stop this whole scenario. Tala's interest in the argument was non-existent.

Bryan snapped his head round to face Spencer, and yelled back at him as well. "No! Just because you're older, doesn't mean you can boss us around!" Spencer glared though kept quiet knowing fine well, if he said anything it would only make things worse. This time Ian tried to calm the two down.

"Guys come on, just eat and calm down."

"No midget! I am not doing anything that you or he says! None of you, you hear!" Bryan yelled again, this was the last straw as they began yelling at one another, everyone yelling and Group 3 was now being shown up again. Every group turned to look and tried to decode what each person was saying as each one tried to speak over the other.

Tala on the other hand was silent until now, he had only been taken out of his little world by the large booming voices but also he wasn't in a great mood. He looked on for a moment before he said anything, watching as each member of _his _so called team try to kill each other with words. "Shut up."

No one heard him, he sighed heavily, wondering if he should just get up and leave – no he wouldn't. He wanted his meal, to be eaten in the mess hall in silence! And he would get it without any arguing!

The start of the redhead's sentence was quiet yet gained volume with each syllable. "Look all of you should just shut the hell up!" By the time he had yelled the sentence the whole group sat stunned.

Each one looked at the red head and then frowned with concern, he usually was happy now he just looked pissed. "Tala," Spencer tried to gain the smaller boy's attention but did not gain even a glance. Tala was sitting eating slowly.

"What's up?" Ian wondered if Tala was angry because he was stuck in the middle of that argument, even though no one had stated something to take sides to, Tala was the one that had to comfort anyone if they were too hurt by what someone had said.

Tala stopped eating, as everyone watched as his grip on the metal spoon got tighter, a hissing, angry voice came from the usually happy boy. "What do you mean, what's up?" Still the boy did not look up, his eyes shielded by the dark corner and the way his hair was sitting. "What the hell is right with this?" The group was scared and incredibly worried about their friend.

"Never mind, it's nothing anyway." Tala stood and left the group dumbfounded on his actions. Ian was the first to speak, "That was some mood swing." Ian was sure that this was not the first time he had witnessed a mood swing, usually Tala would just go away huffing or just ignore something. Even that was weird.

Kai was getting a little worried, which wasn't unusual for him to be. "He's been having a lot them recently." Everyone nodded, though no one could really tell if it was because he was just growing up or if there was another cause for it.

"I wonder what really is wrong with him…." The group sat for a while until they knew that there was nothing else to say or think about.

* * *

Tala walked slowly to where he was meant to meet the purple-haired tyrant, he didn't really understand why he had to be so quiet about what was happening to him. Although Tala guessed that if he told anyone they would tell him to stop and that they could take their own punishments instead of him taking it for them. Something Tala could not do – let people get hurt, so he stayed silent about the whole thing, even though he knew everyone else was getting slightly suspicious.

The boy made his way along the corridors and down the stairs, he paused for a moment wondering if the pain would be as bad this time. "Wolborg…" He pulled out his beyblade and looked at the small picture of the mutated wolf. Sadness washed over the small boy as he began to whisper questions that were not answered.

"Why won't you save me?" Tala wouldn't cry, and stared at the small wolf, he began walking again, wondering why on earth Wolborg was no longer helping him. The halls got darker and Tala knew that he must have came nearer the lab where he was now coming half of the time. He came willingly and that was the only thing that annoyed Tala more. "Why do I need to go back there?" The grip on his beyblade got tighter, like he was calling on Wolborg silently to appear out of nowhere.

"Why do they want me to stand there….In that slimy stuff?" The mental image, the feeling of the green stuff made Tala shiver, he didn't know that when he was put in that stupid tube for the first time, he would be placed in it over and over again.

"I'm scared…" Tala looked at the ground, he didn't like pain- he was sure only a few people did, and then again there was no way that this would be considered nice.

_I just don't want anyone else to get hurt, Boris said if I was willing and up for it then he wouldn't hurt anyone else from Group 3. _That was the reasoning that Tala kept repeating when he was being experimented on, they had always said he was making good progress which Tala hoped meant he would get out soon. Though it just seemed that all they were doing as making it more and more painful for him.

_Though all they do is fight!_ Tala's frown deepened as he knocked on the door, the entrance to his pain. He hated to see people hate each other, hurt each other yet his friends were doing it to each other. They were hurting each on purpose – what was he meant to do? Be the peacemaker for the rest of his life?

_Why can't they see that I'm miserable…Why do I need to be the leader! I don't want responsibility! I want to have fun…again. _Times like these made the captain feel weak, as if he could just shift the blame onto someone else, and make them go through with this though his kind-nature would not let him do such a thing. Even though he knew what was happening he just didn't want to get hurt… The door opened and there stood the same horrible, smug scientist.

"Tala, move. Let's see how long you last this time." He grabbed the small boy by his shoulder and pulled him into the room, and for the first few minutes Tala believed that he could bare with the pain of needles and electrons and all the other things they were pumping into his body. Then they decided that Wolborg should be taken from him, and seen how it operates with different people – just in case it was really just a fluke if Tala could use him.

* * *

Bryan and Kai had agreed that it must have been their fault and after their training they would go and find Tala. Though when they saw the boy's beyblade and bitbeast being used by someone else they began to worry.

"Tala never let's go of Wolborg!" Kai frowned as he nodded in agreement with Bryan. It certainly was odd. They began to wonder, was this the reason why he had been so angry in the mess hall? Had they done something to make him lose Wolborg?

"Come on let's go look for him." Of course the Abbey was far too big for just two children – that were not even allowed to enter off-limit zones. Bryan and Kai had went around a few other Groups asking about Tala and Wolborg, eventually they found someone that knew something.

"I got my new bitbeast from a scientist." He pointed to where the man had come from, which was a huge metal door, which went down to the labs and other high-tech research. Kai and Bryan nodded, and hoped that Ian and Spencer wouldn't go and start another search of their own.

They reached the metal door, and looked around before they slipped in and closed the door. They didn't however know that someone had seen them and decided to follow them.

"So what one do you think he's in?" Bryan turned to look at Kai who was glancing at each door. It was large room, filled with other doors – this place really was a maze at times, it was surprising that anyone could memorize what was in each door.

"We can only pick one, if it's wrong then we'll be caught and taken to Boris." Kai and Bryan looked at one another again and decided that it would be best to ask something that hadn't left their sides.

_Dranzer…Which way was Wolborg taken from? _Kai sighed as he didn't feel any kind of indication, though he had an idea, and took out his launcher and beyblade. Bryan watched as the boy launched Dranzer slowly so it wouldn't fly towards any of the doors. It span in front of him.

Bryan did the same, launching his beyblade and asking silently where on earth his friend was. _Falborg- do you know where Tala is?_

Both blades span next to one another, before Bryan's beyblade began to spin around Kai's beyblade as if the bitbeasts were deciding on which way. The two beyblade moved towards the first door, then swerved away from it, they stopped at the third door.

"Might as well take their word for it, huh?" Kai picked up his own beyblade and Bryan's beyblade, handing it back to him when he walked nearer. Bryan nodded in response and wondered why Kai was looking fairly happy.

"Come on." Kai opened the door a fraction so he could look through the other corridor, all he saw was a dim lighted hallway, with another door at the end, since there was no guards or scientists around they decided to run to the corridor, just in case.

The two boys ran, and opened the next door, and were jumping down the stairs, a couple at a time, the sense of running in the Abbey was not normal. Running around in places that they were not meant to be gave them each a sense of power that they had never felt.

At the bottom of the stairs there were two other doors… "Left." Kai stated, he didn't really know why but he was being pulled towards that direction. "Right." Bryan stood next to the right door, while Kai mirrored him and stood next to the left door.

"We could ask our bitbeasts again." Kai and Bryan and were about to launch their beyblades, then the two doors opened…

* * *

Author's Note: I think if I put cliff-hangers in I feel more entitled to give you all an update and since school is a soul-draining process then I think it will help me update quicker…. Or else you could stick with the excuse of me being evil! Please review! 


	29. Tala, Wakey Wakey!

Author's Note: I updated again, let's hope I can get this fic over and done with! 35 chapters needed, and only 6 more to go… (Technically 5 since I've already wrote the last chapter heh heh…) Anyway thanks to everyone for reading and even reviewing! Now a big personal thanks to;

DancerInTheDark101 - Another long review! Yeah I actually had to think up a title for that one... Usually they just come naturally - must be titles block or something anyhow, I usually like to make reviewers and readers wait but then I myself get impatient since I don't start the next chapter until the others up... I'm pretty happy with the review count on this, even though I would die of happiness if I got over 200. -takes bow- The sequel, I mean the Trilogy is coming out when this is done, so probably by the end of the week... Sometime. Thanks for reviewing.

Irn2 - Heh heh, sorry I was being mean there with the whole...Cliff hanger then again I need cliff-hangers... I'm an addict heh heh! Hope you enjoy this chapter too, thanks for reviewing!

Shadow Cat - Aw, thanks glad to know my stories are appreciated, and thanks for reviewing! And I hope a 3 day wait means a quick update! Later, and thanks again for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl – Glad you enjoyed it, sorry if the cliff-hanger was evil but then again I do like annoying readers with them –evil cackle- Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Reasons, excuses, same thing right? Well hope you enjoy this chapter as much! Thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - You like it when your favourites get hurt? A bit of a sadist-complex there don't you think! Well, anyway thanks for reviewing, means a lot!

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

The two doors opened and the two boys froze, wondering if this was it – if this was as far as they could get to Tala. How could they just give up like this? When Bryan and Kai saw that the scientists were each holding something - one was holding a case and the other was holding a bundle of papers the two boys decided to try their luck.

"I'll go right, you go left!" Bryan shouted and zoomed passed the first scientist who at first seemed confused but then suddenly realised what it was that had made him almost lose his balance.

Kai ran, mimicking Bryan and ran through the other door, hoping that they would both end up at Tala so they could both help them. Without looking back he kept running looking at the shocked and confused scientists that came out of no where to unknowingly block his path.

* * *

Bryan continued to run, though the corridors began to get darker and darker, and so slowed down to a quick walk, wondering if he had chosen the right way or not. Still he now had to keep looking for Tala no matter if Kai got caught and he was sure that Kai would agree with him on that.

There was only one door at the end of this huge corridor, and Bryan suddenly grew very nervous, he approached the door, and slowly looked in as he opened the metal door. Why was it so dark in this room he wondered?

"Tala…you better be in here…" Bryan was never scared of the dark yet now he was in the Abbey, he knew that he was going to get into trouble if he was caught and he just hoped he wasn't caught as soon as he went through the door.

He looked around, there wasn't very much light coming – from wherever it was coming from, and Bryan noted that it was not coming from the ceiling but in front of him. He looked up and gulped with some anxiety and relief. "Tala!"

The huge human-like jar filled with what appeared as green liquid or gel, held the small unconscious boy inside it, pads and needles running to and from the machine to his body. Machines were bleeping, yet not in a rhythmic way it should have been if it were monitoring Tala's heart rate. Bryan quickly ran towards the jar, and started to hit the glass feebly.

"Tala…Wake up!" Bryan believed that if Tala was awake then they could somehow get him out, though he still had his eyes closed and looked in some sort of resting state. Out of nowhere a bunch of scientists came, and yelled at the smaller boy, not caring who he was or why he was here.

"Get him! You'll be punished for your disobedience!" The tallest one snapped as the rest started to advance towards the boy, Bryan backed up instinctively. Without much fight left in him, Bryan was caught by the scruff of his collar and pulled towards the door.

"Let go of me! Let go of Tala!" Bryan could feel hot tears start to roll down his cheeks, since he had failed – he had been so close and had completely failed to get Tala out. Still, he waved his arms and legs about wondering if they would hit the older man so he could at least try once more to get Tala out.

Another voice broke through the wailing of Bryan and the hisses of disgust by the scientists. "I suggest you all let go of him or else -." Bryan looked up to see the rest of Group 3, Spencer and Ian, who both looked pretty damn serious in what they were saying. Ian taunted back, finishing the elders' sentence. "- he'll be the least of your worries!"

The scientists paid no heed to the silly children, but then noticed they had bitbeasts – though what could two simple children do with bitbeasts, they weren't even old enough to launch their beyblades properly. The scientists all decided to get all of the children together then decided what to do with them, though the first stage of that plan back fired when the two boys let their beyblades run wild.

The two blades weaved in and out the scientists who paid little attention at first, though when the very centre began to shine brightly they all stopped moving and looked on as Seaborg and Wyborg were summoned. The huge Seaborg began to move in between the men's feet confusing and frightening them, Wyborg began to destroy any machine in site. Bryan who was being held by a random scientist was let go as all of the men in white coats ran for the exit – being scared half to death was not part of their job.

"Spencer, Ian! What are you doing here?" Bryan quickly wiped away the tears that had stopped a few seconds ago, Bryan scolded himself, he had Falborg why hadn't he used her? The two boys grabbed their beyblade's and mentally thanked their bitbeasts for helping them.

Spencer looked around and started to walk towards the tank where Tala was held. "Don't try to save Tala all by yourselves – where's Kai?" The sudden realization that Bryan had taken the right path to get to Tala, also meant that Kai had taken the wrong one. The remaining Group 3 decided to try to see if there were any locks that could be easily undone, but to no avail. "He went through the other door." Bryan frowned as he said it out loud, which meant Kai, would be caught – not unless he could run all the way back, which was highly unlikely.

"Well let's get Tala out first before we start worrying about Kai. I'm sure he'll be fine…" Spencer trailed off knowing fine well that Kai wouldn't come up unharmed, Ian seemed to pick up on the vibe that Spencer was sending out, and decided to be silent for once.

"Tala! Can you hear me?" Bryan banged on the glass again hoping that Tala would just open his eyes and at least look at wither of them. After a few attempts at trying to get Tala conscious the group decided to see if their bitbeasts could help once again.

Ian started to count down, hoping that they would all manage to hit the tank at the same time, and wondering how long they had until guards came to take them away. "3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Falborg, Seaborg, and Wyborg smashed into the glass, though only left a few holes in which the green liquid started to escape from. The boys frowned and ordered their bitbeasts to continue to hit the tank, and indeed it broke, sending the small redhead back to reality.

Spencer rushed to pull the needles and other obscure things from Tala's body, Ian picked up all of their beyblades and Bryan tried to wake the older boy up. "Tala! Wake up!" Seeing as they got no response in the tank they were only half hoping that Tala would wake up when he was released from the horrible goo.

There was a large bounding coming from the hallways, and that was when they all realised that they were still in the Abbey and that they were going to get caught and punished and Tala would go back inside that tank….

"Let's go." Spencer grabbed the smaller boy up, and managed to keep him standing, hoping that he would be able to walk just as fast as the others, then again he could always tell the others to run.

The three boys ran down the corridor, feet pounding on the metal floor, Spencer tried hard to keep up as he was still holding Tala up, Ian was sure that they would all be caught though it didn't stop him from running. An alarm sounded, _Oh, no…_

Alarms only ever sounded when the Abbey was sure someone was running, or there was some sort of fire… Bryan was sure that the Guards had just been told they were disobeying orders and they were planning to run away. The high and low pitches of the alarm reached every corner of the Abbey and in under a minute everyone knew someone was doing something very wrong.

The guards had caught up with them all, and each of them looked angry that they had to run after some kids that couldn't obey orders. Ian stopped in his tracks and turned around, preparing his beyblade to launch, "Run!" The smaller boy called back while letting his beyblade run wild, though it appeared that their were more people than last time, and all of them were not scared of a measly beyblade.

When Ian had stopped, Bryan wanted to turn around and beyblade with him, though when the order of 'run' came from the short beyblader that was all Bryan was planning to do.

Corridors had suddenly changed from metal to bricks, and that was a worrying thought; they were getting deeper and deeper into the Abbey – and into places they had never been or even imagined before. Spencer looked down at the redhead who was still out cold, and Spencer had the urge to drop him.

He knew he would never drop Tala but the weight and the want to just run away from the Abbey Guards were larger than he had thought possible. Still with the alarm going and the voice of Ian slowly getting louder – calling out desperate commands to his bitbeast.

Hiding would be impossible and it would not help them, they all had to get out now, but with that came the fact that they would have to leave Ian and Kai to disappear from the Abbey safely.

"…Where…am…I?" Tala mumbled as he opened his eyes, he could feel that he was moving yet, he was not. Spencer couldn't have been more grateful to see that Tala had already pushed him away, and had taken off a huge weight.

"We have to run; we saved you, now their mad!" Bryan grabbed the boys arm and started to run again, now Spencer was slightly ahead because he no longer had to keep Tala moving as well. Tala ran, and slowly began to think, about small things and then suddenly realised that they were two members short.

"Where's…Kai – Ian?" He watched as Bryan tensed slightly as he ran, Spencer had turned a corner. Bryan sighed loudly as he quickly changed direction and managed to slow down a little, hoping that the guards didn't see which way he turned.

"Kai went the round way and has been caught… Ian is beyblading to stop any guards from coming – for the moment." It took a while for Bryan's words to register, and that was when Tala became furious.

"You saved me and got rid of everyone else!" Tala shouted, he was grateful but when everyone else had been put in danger, and he would possibly be the only one to get out – it just wasn't right.

"Come on!" He grabbed Bryan's arm again, and shouted at Spencer who had turned and stopped to see what was happening. "We're going to save Ian and Kai! Then we all can get out of here!" Tala's words shocked Bryan and Spencer, Spencer could held but shake his head and chuckle, even though he could get thrown back into that tank he would still go back and try to save someone.

Tala led, now running down the corridor, he couldn't help but feel completely happy – unstoppable, he had friends that would come no matter what, what more could he ask for. He suddenly felt quite selfish because he hadn't told them what was happening, they could take care of themselves he was sure they were strong enough to endure what he had already.

* * *

Author's Note: Well please review, I'm in a good mood… For some reason – but anyway, have a good day/evening/night! Just depends on when you read this –goes off laughing insanely- 


	30. Broken Boy

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who support this fic or even read it – trying to update once every day. Just so I can start posting another fic. Ha… Well anyway, here you all are! Chapter 30! And also thanks to;

kavbj - I think I probably had Fanta, which is just the a hyper-potion for me! That's why my friends have banned me from drinking it in school...-coughs- Anyway glad you liked! -looks away from puppy eyes- Well em...here's another chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Spencer is sweet, and Tala is saved for the moment, though you may feel sorry for Kai in this chapter.

Shadow Cat - I think that the D-Boys are loyal... Even as kids, well it took me 24 hours to update, so hopefully I will have this fic done by the end of the week - that's the plan anyway thanks for reviewing!

GabZ - Heh heh guess your a Tala-fan! Though I'm afraid that the next chapter (if you like Kai) will be a sad one. Thanks for reviewing!

ChibiLeonKitty - I know...-sniff sniff- Though it would be cool to see a tv show just about them, as the main characters. Well a day to update, go me! Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - You have out done yourself again with this HUGE review! Thank you! Yeah Kai...about him... Heh heh -steps away from question-. Yeah I decided to write it, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the very last word of this entire fic. (When you read it you'll see why I laughed.) I usually plan my basic plot(s) out and then just type. Well, have a great time on holiday! Where you going? I'm not even planning to leave the country... It sucks... Anyway, 5 chapters now. So if you have 5 days till your holiday then you will be able to read it - plus I will have the other fic uploaded too. So you'll have some reading to catch up on! Thanks for the huge review! -glomps-

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

Kai on the other hand had never wanted to run away more than at this moment, he had never felt so many people glaring – he had never seen his grandfather so annoyed before. 

"Why are you here?" His voice boomed, and caused the small boy to flinch. Kai had run in on his Grandfather talking to some policemen, and even they didn't look happy to see him.

Kai had tried to get back but he had no choice but to keep going forward because of the amount of guards and scientists that were trying to catch him. He had never wanted the very ground to come alive and swallow him whole but at this moment he felt it was the only solution.

"I…"Kai stuttered unsure on what to do or even say, he had never been able to talk to his grandfather without second guessing himself. "I…" The two policemen left as if they hadn't seen anything; most likely they had been bribed or blackmailed into turning a blind eye.

Voltaire did not speak for a moment wondering why on earth his grandson was here of all places, then it suddenly hit him – why the alarm went off. Had it been his grandson and the other members of that group? That had tried to escape, a cruel smirk appeared on his face.

"Tala and the rest are gone. They left you here you know." He said it plainly just to add insult to injury, Kai winced again though found that he was speaking up on behalf of his friends, even though they were no where to be seen. "No! They…They wouldn't." Kai shook his head not wanting to believe that Tala and the rest would abandon him.

"They knew it was you…" Kai blinked and then pieced together what Voltaire was talking about. When the Challenge had been on, he had been told to use Black Dranzer, he knew of the rules – that was why he wanted Tala and the rest to stay out of it, he would never be able to forgive himself if he was the reason why they had been flung out of the Abbey. Kai didn't want to believe his grandfather, and started to back off, trying to get out of the room he had accidentally ran into.

"You tried to get Tala out of his little deal didn't you? Trying to _save _him." Kai looked at the floor, he knew what his Grandfather was doing now he was mocking him, and he always did. "D-Deal?" Had Tala also been forced into something? Was this the reason why Tala's behaviour had suddenly changed within a few days?

Voltaire smiled, just out of spite to his sullen grandchild. "Yes, he was meant to be experimented on, he did it willingly just so no one would get hurt." Again, with the mocking, Kai frowned lightly not wanting to let Voltaire know just how much he was annoying him. "Why…What are you experimenting on him for?" Kai looked up, and stared at his grandfather – because of such a bold move, Voltaire glared, he did not like his grandsons new self-confidence.

"That is none of your business, and why should I tell such a pathetic child about my plans?" He narrowed his eyes, waiting until Kai lowered his own gaze, to show he was not meaning anything by it or at least show some weakness like he usually did. Though Kai did not lower his gaze, he felt angry – used and stupid.

"Why do you make my life miserable?" He asked, he wasn't one hundred percent confident like Tala naturally was, but he was sure that with the little self-worth that he had left, he would finally get an answer to a question he had been asking for what seemed like an eternity.

"Why you ask? Because you are weak, you should be strong like the name Hiwatari stands for, instead you mock it!" Voltaire's voice raised to shouting, and the boy finally let out a whimper and moved away – looking down at the floor hoping he wouldn't be hit.

Seeing that the usual reactions were happening again, and the small rebellion had stopped Voltaire began planning again. "Let's make another deal Grandson." By calling Kai grandson he would usually do anything that was asked of him – Voltaire had no idea why but it was a good control measure. Kai walked towards the desk, and stood still, waiting for whatever his grandfather would ask of him. He liked it when Voltaire called him Grandson, it was much better than, _boy_.

"If you do not help me break those _friends_ of yours then I will personally make their lives end." Kai blinked, the very thought of Group 3 not existing anymore make a very large impact in Kai's mind – he would have _no one_. Without much thought, more like an automatic response to what he was being asked. "Why…?"

Voltaire did not want his Grandson to know just yet that he would be once again in possession of Black Dranzer and also that he would be fighting none other than his friends. If he said that then it would ruin everything he had planned up until now, he just needed Kai to help him break those other children. What a better way to do it by using someone that was very close to the main person in the group. If Tala broke they all would. "Do you want them dead?" Voltaire sneered, and received a reply within no more than a few seconds, Kai shook his head quickly, "No."

"Then fall out with each, betray each, and most of all make sure you hurt every last one of them." Kai couldn't really imagine a life where he was completely alone, even Spencer had been there for him on a few occasions before Tala and the rest had come. Still, could he really break them all – just by falling out and saying nasty things to them? It seemed unlikely but there was an odd, and smug aura that was filling the room.

"You won't kill them if I help you break them…?" Kai was slightly glad that he had already told Spencer that he would only betray them if he would be able to stop something very bad from happening, and this was something worse.

"I won't lay a finger on their heads." Although Voltaire thought about what he had said, he did say _he _wouldn't hurt them, that didn't count the guards or the scientists that would be soon experimenting on them. Kai stood in silence for a moment wondering if he really should agree, or if he should just let the others die – they'd be free from the Abbey. Then again if they were gone where would Kai go?

"Okay Grandfather." Kai nodded, not really sure what else he could really do, he knew that his Grandfather would kill anyone, that did include his friends. Even if they were good bladers he would simply threaten and beat and use words. Out of all of them Kai feared the words, the yelling, the horrible truths that would end up repeating inside the mind over and over again until you eventually….cracked.

"Good boy." Kai smiled to himself when he had heard what his Grandfather had said, he didn't want to know Voltaire – though he did and knew that he should hate him for all he was worth, though he couldn't.

Now for the breaking and making of his first little soldier, his own grandson would make a good test subject to see how far it got. Whether the technique to break the boys was going to work or not depended on what Kai would do – which would hopefully be nothing. "Did you know that Tala managed to get out?" Voltaire had been watching their movement, he had been rather surprised when he had seen Tala jump from behind a corner with Bryan and Spencer and started to help Ian beyblade the others. "No." Came the brief reply from the small boy.

Voltaire was aware of the tension in all groups, and Group 3 was certainly a group he had become most interested in. "Bryan is much stronger willed than you." Kai bowed his head out of shame or anger, no one knew. "I know." Kai muttered hoping to get off the subject of _Bryan_. Before Voltaire had thought of another thing to shout or make Kai feel small about, there was a knock at the door.

A guard came in looking quite happy, which was never a good sign, especially in the Abbey of all places. Voltaire nodded to him, and he approached the desk, with one swift order Voltaire sent Kai away to his own demise. "Take him to the cells. _Break him_." The intensity of his words, made it appear as if the boy standing in front of him was no blood relative.

"Yes sir." The man roughly pulled Kai along to the cells.

* * *

The cells were nothing like the ones Kai had stayed in for a while, the ones that he had met Spencer in. These ones were huge, the very bars made everything feel hopeless. There were no windows, the cells were completely black including the cold bars. The guard from earlier had much enjoyment at screaming at a small, young boy. 

"You are nothing!" He shoved the boy to the ground. Kai managed to sit back up, sitting on his feet – kneeling with his head bowed down, just so this guard didn't see his tears. The guard however wanted to induce that the boy was completely worthless, and Kai was a good listener, though gullible at times.

Kai felt the sudden blow to his right side, he bent over trying to compose himself, wondering why on earth he was the one being punished like this when the others hadn't even been caught. "Repeat it!" The guard grabbed a handful of hair and forced Kai to raise his head, Kai quickly whimpered out the sentence. "I am nothing…" The guard let the boys' hair got and walked around so he could see his face – which was currently masked by the large bangs that covered his eyes.

The guard watched the boy carefully, it was obvious that he was crying – sobbing quietly as if he wouldn't be heard. "I will do everything asked of me," The guard edged closer when the boy did not repeat what he had said. Before he had any time to react Kai jumped up and punched him in the face, of course it was not powerful enough to cause the man to lose balance – but he was stunned for some time. "I will do _nothing_!" Kai yelled, now not caring if he was going not be kicked or hit again. Though the guard quickly grabbed the boy again by the hair and, once again he shoved him to the floor.

"You will amount to nothing!" He hissed, the words actually going through Kai's head, Kai had heard that one phrase for as long as he could remember, maybe it was true – maybe he would never be able to do something other than get in the way.

"You are the downfall of your friends; you are the reason behind their pain!" Kai started crying, though not loudly he still had his pride to think about, he still did not want someone to know that they had managed to get him to cry just from saying a few sentences. Words weren't meant to hurt.

The man left, letting the words sink in, and they did. Kai started to sob loudly now not caring what anyone thought about him, secretly he wanted his friends to come and find him but he knew that would never happen. The alarm had sounded and he had known then that they where going to make a run for it. Without him there, he felt even worse.

Still, if they did get brought back – which again Kai argued with himself about… _They should be brought back so they can stay with me! _His selfishness caused him to slowly wallow in his own self-loathing. _What kind of a friend am I wanting them to come back here! Get real! _The mental attacks over the years and the breaking of his confidence had left him with nothing but a doubtful mind. _Maybe I should just do as I'm told off Grandfather? I mean he wouldn't kill me for doing something he wanted me to do… I'd be safe and…_Kai's thoughts were interrupted by a voice he had never thought he would hear again.

"Kai!" Kai blinked, wondering if he was now just imagining voices because he was so low and broken. Still the voices stayed and came closer as if they were real. "Kai! You in there?" The voice of Ian seemed real enough, as did Tala's, maybe he wasn't thinking the voices up? Kai decided not to yell, not to speak – what was the point they had no where to go… Anyway…This was his _home_.

At the edge of the cell, a familiar face appeared and yelled at the other boys to come quickly, and they did. While Ian and Bryan tried to get the lock undone Tala and Spencer looked on at the sad and broken boy. Bryan caught sight of the broken look – the one that so many other children had the one with no emotion. Not even a glimmer of anger or boredom, just _nothing_. "You look really bad…" Bryan's rudeness cost him a yelling – by Ian. "Don't say that, that's horrible!" Ian managed to unlock the door as Tala and Spencer quickly walked in and grabbed the smaller boy – who did not fight back or even look at them in the eye.

Kai was tired he knew he would end up falling asleep but he couldn't help but just whispering to himself. The group had decided to spend the night in a storage room – which was huge and the guards would certainly have trouble finding them. Still everyone was asleep except from Kai even though he was completely exhausted. He looked on at the sleeping redhead.

"I was the one…" _That has been sent to break you…_Tears came naturally, he just couldn't believe that he had agreed to help his Grandfather do such a think – he would end up turning Tala cold…Like he was.

"That was meant to save you…" Kai sobbed quietly hoping no one else was awake, luckily for him no one was. "Then you ended up…Saving me…" _I'm so weak_. Kai closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow he would wake up and everything was all just a dream.

* * *

Author's Note: Well please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look out for tomorrow... There will be an update some time then too! 


	31. Shattered Bonds

Author's Note: Out of all the chapter I have written I think this is the saddest. Really if you like any of the D-boys then have a tissue ready… Very sad, who knows you may even cry? But anyway thanks to everyone, (almost done with this fic…Oooo!) So thanks to;

DancerInTheDark101 - Yup another quick update, and don't try to kill Voltaire just yet - you do want Kai/Tala/Bryan/Spencer an Ian to get back at him right? You're hyper... ME TOO! That's a code for very dangerous situation. Three days? Then for a week, well have fun! Kai is the little angst-magnet, I believe he just seems to attract loneliness and sorrow where ever he is. I usually just write the dialogues then just go from there. I'm sure you'll be glad when the wait is over after your holiday and I'm sure you will have too much fun to think about this fic and the others! Sending you chapters before their uploaded -gasps- I'll think about it…-grins- Thanks for another huge review!

Nameless Little Girl - Glad you enjoyed it and the dreaded chapter of... Well you'll see I'm sure. Just don't through any rotten food at me, okay? Especially eggs 'cause I'm allergic to them okay? Okay... Thanks for reviewing!

Shadow Cat - These chapters are only going to get sadder. I'm afraid though I'm sure everyone will enjoy the very last chapter (which I have already written oddly enough.) Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - I've never actually heard that song before - bet you that makes me uncool. Oh well. Give up my dear Fanta? NEVER, My fanta! Mine! I shall rule the world with it!!! -cough cough- Anyway if you've not run away from your computer screen just yet thanks for reviewing!

The Goddess Azure Thunder - I remember yours as the first review to the chapter because I can remember laughing loudly. I didn't think that anyone would be as random as Ian but I believe you now have been awarded the golden muffin of randomness. No worries if he's not your favourite, though I did need someone to break them from within the group... Kai just seemed to be the best one to pick because he has a psycho grandfather -cackles- Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

Kai was completely awake throughout the whole night, wondering and pondering over whether he should betray his friends, then again if he didn't they would die and it would be his entire fault. Why was everything always his fault? Then again if they could escape Kai would not need to do either of them.

Noises came, foot-steps, and urgent talking, commands being shouted, and that was when Kai realised what was about to happen. They were going to be caught. "Wake up!" He called to the rest of the team, going around them individually waking them with a start, they were confused but once they had heard the noises they were now coming closer.

"Run!" Bryan yelled, as all of the children got up and started to run in the opposite direction hoping that the guards has not surrounded the storage room, though they could always hide, it just meant that they wouldn't be found out so soon. Though they would be found eventually, that thought never crossed the children's minds, being caught was _never_ going to happen.

Tala was looking around while he sprinted and slid underneath a few tables that were being held there, that was when he came face to face with a guard that did not look too happy to see him. His eyes did not widen in surprise or fear, all he did was narrow them into a threatening glare that did not affect the man before him. Kicking the man's shins and running around him was the only thing the redhead could have thought about doing. On the other hand Spencer had decided to launch his beyblade at some of the guard's heads, who all ducked and cowered behind random objects in the room.

Bryan and Ian were surrounded by a few guards that seemed pretty smug because of their number. However, Ian couldn't help but chuckle as he loaded his machine gun launcher and aimed. Bryan took that as a sign as to launch his own, and just when the guard's were about to grab them, the bitbeasts came and caused them to jump back, startled.

"Damn it!" There was a yell at the other side of the room, and Tala began to worry that someone had been caught – which they had been. Kai, was not the one, it was in fact Ian, who had not darted out the way when someone had came up behind him, Bryan looked rather annoyed.

"Let go!" Ian started to kick, punch, and even try to bit whoever was holding him, just so he could get away. Kai came and hit the man over the head with what looked like an old rusty food tray, which caused him to turn around. "You all are in serious trouble, brats!" He let go of Ian and reached out and grabbed the boy who had hit him.

* * *

"I can't believe we got caught." Bryan sighed as he pulled on the chains that restrained him from moving around the room. He was sure that the whole team would be in very large trouble, but even with the few hours spent in the cell, no one had came or shouted at them.

"It's because you were so slow." Ian chuckled, thinking about when he had seen Bryan looking very angry from being picked up after they had been caught. Bryan frowned and looked around the room, he was beside Kai of all people, at the other wall there was Tala and Ian and beside Ian on the very corner of the other wall, Spencer. It wasn't as if they were miles away from each other, it was a foot wide by twenty feet long. The chains had already been in the wall so it must have been used for these purposes, what ever these purposes were.

"No I wasn't it was Kai!" Kai couldn't believe it he had been caught, they all had been caught! That meant he had to betray them, he just didn't want them dead, even though in a few years their confidence and self-worth would be non-existent.

He didn't want to do it, but he would need to, maybe that was why no one had come to check on them – for them to all get into an awkward scenario and not be able to walk away from it. Just so it got worse and worse until they all broke down. "Good." Kai wasn't sure if he could do this face-to-face with everyone. He bowed his head so he did not have to look at them in the eye.

"What?" Bryan tilted his heads to the side while looking at the blue-haired boy wondering if he had heard correctly, he surely hadn't just said 'good' of all things to say in this situation. Kai smirked, already he could feel the uneasiness between the other boys. He just didn't think he had that much effect especially when he spoke.

"I didn't want to leave with any of you anyway." Kai shrugged and looked at the door, he wondered if he would be able to get out of here if he done a good enough job, he was sure there was a camera somewhere in the room – there were always camera's around. Voltaire and Boris were quiet paranoid at times, or nosy whichever way they wanted to put it.

Bryan took offence to what Kai had said straight away, just like Kai had mentally planned. "Huh? What are you saying? That we're not good enough for you?" Annoying Bryan was fine, they both didn't like each other and therefore would only cause uneasiness between everyone else, and that was why Bryan was the first person to see the 'new' Kai. "That's an understatement." Kai sneered.

The room began to fill with an uncomfortable tension, one of which Bryan used to his advantage and began to threaten the other boy. "If I wasn't chained up I would so hurt you right now!" He shouted only to get a reply that made him even angrier than he was originally. "And? You're pathetic - you _would_ hit someone that's chained to a wall." Kai rolled his eyes, a small smirk coming onto his face, he never had liked Bryan and this was just to make sure he had suffered for the whole accusing thing, which now…Was true. It had still hurt though and he did say when and why he would betray them, he just hoped they would remember it.

"That wasn't what I meant." Bryan sighed though thought that was the end of the argument though Kai continued to carry it on.

"You have a habit of saying things you don't mean." Bryan bit his tongue unsure on how to respond and also just wanted to sit and enjoy the silence he was used to. Then Kai added another comment to aggravate the lavender haired boy. "Then again maybe it's because you're stupid."

"Wow! Calm down you two!" Spencer usually had to split the two boys up, especially when Tala wasn't around. The strange thing was that Kai and Bryan were both arguing and Tala was in the room usually they would both stay silent and only argue when he was gone. Maybe it was because neither of them knew when they would be able to get out.

"Why should I listen to someone that can't even pass a written test?" Kai smirked when he saw the hurt expression Spencer had, it disappeared only a few seconds later, Ian decided to jump in and defend the eldest against Kai's personal attack.

"Hey! Calm down Hiwatari!" Ian glared he didn't like what was happening sure Kai was being mean to each of them, but what if something got said that made someone angry at – well each other?

"Back to last term names Ian?" Kai raised an eyebrow the feeling not disappearing, and he now felt confident that he could fall out with these so called friends. Tala had watched the whole thing and decided to get to the bottom of the strange actions that Kai was doing.

"Kai, why are you being so…. mean to everyone?" Tala squinted his eyes a little, wondering what on earth had possessed Kai to be so cruel with his words. Kai on the other hand noticed that he was being watched by everyone else.

"I'm being me. You wanted me to come out my isolated shell, well there, now you can see me for me." Kai smiled cruelly and watched as Tala frowned, not wanting to believe that this was the real Kai.

Tala argued back wanting to find out exactly what was going on, he liked Kai though he had to defend his other friends from his brutal insults. "You're not this mean, you're not even mean! At all Kai. Why are you doing this?" Tala's voice had turned slightly desperate – as if he _needed _an answer, Kai gulped, he had to do this – he _had_ to.

"Being mean? I'm mean to people I don't like." Kai now couldn't help himself, he was now filled with such a strange emotion, one that he had no idea on how to control or even begin to explain. "Unfortunately Tala, I hate Bryan and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. It's because of you we hate each other – did you know that?" Kai smiled when he saw the confusion on Tala's face as he looked back and forth between him and Bryan.

"Shut up! Stop stirring things!" Ian shouted at the older boy, he was beginning to dislike the blue-haired boy. Kai retorted to the small boy, he needed something else to help make everyone fall out with each other – what could he do?

"Why? So I can sit here bored? I find this so much more fun!" Kai shrugged, he suddenly felt another wave of anger, he knew why – it was because Bryan had decided to glare at him. "Bryan hates me because you're my friend and not his best friend. Jealous much?" Kai turned to look at Tala who looked as if he were about to cry – Kai looked back at Bryan who was still glaring.

"Shut up Kai!" Bryan hissed. Tala on the other hand just wanted everyone to stop saying something and say nothing, even if they had to go around everyone and apologise he just wanted them all to stop fighting. "Just be quiet Bryan."

"No!" Bryan shouted back, he was too angry to think about what he was saying or even doing, his wrists were beginning to hurt from all of the moving – trying to get out of the chain so he could hit something, or someone.

"Bryan! You're not helping." Tala said, his voice now regaining it's authority as leader, not like Bryan even thought about captaincies. All around the Abbey guards would swear non-stop, especially at the children and so even Bryan had a few words to yell at Tala.

"Screw you!" Not like Bryan knew what it meant.

"Guys! Calm down, Kai's just messing with us!" Ian, everyone, wanted to stop fighting but with every little thing that was being said it was annoying someone even more – then they would say something and so on until eventually they would all shut up because everything had been said.

"Yeah what's with you?" Spencer frowned, and for that one moment it seemed as if the group had stopped having its inner-battle. Then Kai decided to start something a little more insulting, and certainly more harmful.

Kai's voice was oddly sweet and calmer than ever thought possible. "_Me_? Dear Spencer…? I thought _you_ would be the one that's annoyed since your sitting next to someone that…What was it? Could blow the Abbey up by sneezing - was that it?" Kai frowned as if he really was trying to think about what Spencer had said.

"Did you really say that! I hate you!" Ian sent another glare in Spencer's direction now feeling betrayed and forgetting about who was the one that had started this whole thing off. "It was a joke!" Spencer tried to make it look as if he hadn't said it out of spite, and that it was just meant to be laughed off. The only reason why Spencer had not told Ian it was because he was so sensitive about that 'area.'

Not like anyone had noticed but since Kai had quoted Spencer on his so called joke, Bryan was laughing loudly not caring that it was making Spencer look even worse and making Ian feel stupid. "A damn funny one." Bryan said in-between breaths.

Tala saw how much distress Bryan was causing Ian by just laughing and tried to shut him up. "Be quiet Bryan!" He shouted although it did silence the boy, he only received another nasty comment back. "What did I say earlier? Get lost you pathetic idiot!" He yelled in his face.

Kai chuckled and shouted out, "Guess what!" Spencer ended up answering with an insult that not only insulted Kai. "What do you want red-eyed freak?" He yelled back, and Tala took offence immediately, "You got something against the colour red!" Tala frowned and glared, the quest of tying to make everyone friends was forgotten about.

Ian decided to join in, "Yeah I do! It's ugly! Like you!" Tala was taken aback, but it appeared that Bryan still had some loyalties to the redhead and yelled back an insult to the smaller boy.

"Well maybe you should check the mirror sometime! Oh I forgot you broke it with that nose of yours!" Ian winced physically, and then all was silent.

After a few minutes of a complete silent hell, "Guys, I'm sorry – so can we be friends again? You know forget this happened?" Tala mumbled though he knew that someone would answer back it was not the answer he was expecting.

"Forget that Tala!" Bryan yelled, he was sure that all everyone wanted to do was simply say sorry but would not do it until the other had said sorry, so it was in fact a check-mate by their prides

"Maybe we should just stop firing insults at each other okay?" Ian sighed, hoping that Tala would continue to try to calm Bryan down, though because Spencer was the oldest, he was the one with a very large grudge list. This list just had another name added to it only moments ago

"What like you fired a bullet at your family?" Everyone froze. Spencer had just went beyond the line, in fact the line was no more – Kai looked between them both, he knew that they were both capable of throwing insults like that around but he never thought that they would do it to each other.

Ian would have cried, but while he was in a room, in a very large argument he decided to just insult the older boy back. "Well at least I didn't just sit and watch my grandmother get killed. You probably sat and ate popcorn. Fatty!"

Everyone began fighting again, yelling obscurities at one another they did not take time to notice what Kai was doing. He was looking at his chains that where around his wrists and all of a sudden they let out a small _click_. Kai smiled and undone the now un-locked chain, and stood up, causing everyone to look at him. He rubbed his wrists, which were now raw red because of the horrible rubbing of the metal on his skin. He smiled as if he were enjoying his team-mates confused faces.

"Bye-Bye." He waved and left the room that had gone deadly silent. The reason why no one decided to apologise was because they were shocked that they had fallen into the very plan they had never thought they would. They had insulted each other – and everyone never would have thought that they would hear such horrible things being said to them by someone they had trusted as a friend.

* * *

Author's Note: I made them so mean to each other –goes away and sobs in dark corner- Well please review… Even though I was mean….to the dear boys… -sniff sniff- 


	32. Thoughts & Feelings

Author's Note: Okay, only four more chapters to upload – well only three to write, by anyhow, thanks to everyone who's reading this! Anyway big thanks to;

The Goddess Azure Thunder - Okay, -quickly snatches fork- Very dangerous weapon you shouldn't run with them... Or is that scissors, oh well you can't kill Kai just yet I'm afraid - who else will be the sad, loner, confused boy then? I think the muffin made you a little hyper -sigh- Evil golden muffin. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Thanks, it was actually hard to write dialogue for that one, for some reason. I just didn't want them to hate each other - oh well what's done is done! They don't know...yet! -cackles- My updating-ness is to do with the sheer luck of my tolerance to sitting down and making my self type (or the magic of Fanta whichever) - trying desperately to end this fic. The B-Boys/D-boys...will get some sort of revenge, technically. You'll see when you read that last chapter - just place the hammer down and take some deep breaths and take a few steps back. Anyhow, enough of me trying to keep the evil villain alive. Thanks for the large review!

FlamingIce94 - Thanks! Glad you like it so much to review! Yah! Review-ness! Sorry I'm a bit hyper...Kind of, anyway praise the hyper days for quick updating. Thanks again for reviewing!

Cailany - Another day to update, I rule! -cackles then sighs- Anyway, thanks for reviewing and the whole Kai saying Bye-Bye thing was out of the sheer moment of writing that chapter!

Shadow Cat - Yeah, but most things would get sadder and sadder - it is the Abbey and all. Still I think most people reading this fic want Voltaire be hurt in some physical manner. Or Kai or that matter... ¬.¬ Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Nameless Little Girl - Yah! Glad you loved it, hope you enjoy this chapter even though there isn't as much action and suspense in this one, though the next on will! Anyway thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - See you went hyper, now why can't I go mad? I like replying to reviews... In a hyper non-logical sense! Woo I scared you!  
(-.-'') Back away! -cackles- Sorry... Again with the hyper happiness... I don't think I will die not unless someone has slipped something into that Fanta bottle. -eyes bottle with concern- Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

Group 3 was no more. Voltaire's plan had worked and the children had fallen out with each other, not like they knew their fallout was all planned in advance. Kai was congratulated by his Grandfather, and even though he was happy that he was gaining positive attention from him he couldn't help but feel even worse for what he had done to everyone else. Not like they would take him back and pretend it all never happened.

Kai had seen on a regular basis – Spencer, Ian and Bryan but he had suddenly noticed that he was being avoided by none other than Tala. Not as if he cared if the redhead was ignoring him. Occasionally the team would all be inside the mess hall though none of them would even dare look at the other, just in case they hadn't been forgiven yet. None of them would be forgiven unless they made some sort of social contact.

Usually being alone didn't annoy him, he had spent a lot of time at his own home, at school – a frequent child that would be labelled loner, though this time was beginning to irritate him. He didn't know if it was the fact he now had no one to argue with, because if he did try to argue with his new team they would end up carrying out their threats and hurting him badly. Maybe it was the small random things that were oddly amusing that the smallest and youngest boy would shout out in a dramatic sense, which would only spark amusement and confusion from the other groups. Then again it could just be that he was missing the up-beat and happy Tala that would somehow shine some light on the horrible, depressing days that were constant in the Abbey – or the good advice that the eldest gave.

He walked past another groups table, he knew that Ian sat there, though afraid that he would receive more than a glare he kept walking wondering when everyone would fall in with each other again – surely they wouldn't all hate each for ever? The things they said to each were harsh but not unforgivable.

This new group that Kai was in was much different, it was silence at the table, there was no taunting and not even a bad word spoken about the guards or even Boris himself. Kai suddenly realised that he felt like a complete outsider. Not like he was missing _them_ all already. Even though Kai tried to think of something else the old memories of the group came back, haunting him, making him feel even worse about his bad deed – which his grandfather had told him, was a great achievement. Kai didn't know when it had started but suddenly he no longer _cared _for his grandfather's attention, he now craved actual people's attention. Those people were his old team-mates, the ones that he helped rip apart. All for a pat on the head and being told that he _might_ be able to get Black Dranzer – why would he want Black Dranzer when he had Dranzer?

* * *

The redhead sat down quietly, he had sunk into a very quiet and moody boy – that certainly was odd and the complete opposite of what his real personality was like. He had tried to talk to Bryan but all he had done was frown – and so Tala glared at him, not really wanting to show weakness like he had in the cell. He had thought over and over, with different situations, with different ideas on how to fall in with at least one of the old group – he hated this new group.

All they did was talk about training and it was obvious that it was some type of competition as they all exaggerated their marks and levels on different machines and tests. Even they had tried to get Tala to talk but they only received a glare which confused them all. Since Tala was known for his up-beat outlook and even at his old table anyone to look at him would see a boy that had no care in the world even though he was in the Abbey of places. The children didn't understand why Tala didn't look as happy or as positive now.

They did not understand that it was the fact that Tala was surrounded by people he trusted and liked – loved like his own brothers, was the only reason why he was able to survive in a place like this so easily. Now that they had all been moved and their old table empty he couldn't help but feel empty too. Something told him that everyone would end up breaking because they were no longer talking to one another; there was now no support in case a bad day happened.

His captaincy was now gone, Tala was no longer given any responsibilities that placed any sort of pressure on him, and somehow he missed having to do things. Here in this new group they sat silently, listened to every word and didn't question their captain. Tala was certainly the only one that voiced his own opinions when the captain suggested something, and each time he did that he was sure his dear captain disliked him more.

Looking around the mess hall Tala spotted Spencer who was simply looking in the direction on Ian. Tala hadn't really thought about even looking at the blue-haired boy, since he was the one that started all of this, he was the cause. Tala felt stupid. He hadn't even thought about the argument until someone had asked who started it, going back in his mind he had over-looked the actual culprit. Kai had started it all off, and even though Tala didn't want to admit it – he was a fool for letting him stay in the team. The old team, the best team in the entire Abbey – that was Tala's opinion.

* * *

Bryan wasn't sure what to do, his new team was slightly weird, and they didn't even argue they just all mumbled happy thoughts that weren't even that great. They had no dreams all they wanted was to escape, and Bryan had stated very clearly that if they were planning to escape soon then he would not be apart of it. They probably thought he was already broken after his own group was torn apart.

The reason behind his decision was because he would never be able to leave this place without making sure the rest of the group left even though he was still setting grudges against each of them. If he managed to leave he would end up hating himself if he never got them out too, and they had beaten everything thrown at them, they just hadn't known that Kai was one of those things to test them and they had failed. Then again if Bryan could get to talk to either of them then he would – away from this group that began to think that they would all be the World's Champion in a few years. They didn't pick up on the fact that only one of them could be World Champion.

He was hoping that the people he was getting to beyblade with would eventually turn into Kai and he had heard that he was good beyblader but that was not the reason behind wanting to beybattle him. With Falborg hitting the actual blader, that was his technique, he was sure that the scientists had placed him in the category with most weaklings just to see how much damage he could do before he became tired. All Bryan wanted to do was send Kai to the grave; he was the reason why they had all fallen out.

If Kai hadn't been in that cell with him then he wouldn't have gotten so angry and began to fight with the others, then again he could just blame himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. Though self-doubt was not something that Bryan possessed, he was still hoping that one of the others wanted to be friends again, since as soon as one of them made in he was certain that everyone else would be forgiven. Except Kai, he had been given too many chances, even since a young age the two boys had had a personality clash of the highest calibre.

The very thought of the blue-haired by made Bryan's blood boil, he started to get some confused looks from his new so-called team. All they were was people that knew each others names; they had no connections or bonds they weren't even friends, just people sitting next to other people. Bryan frowned when he heard someone laughing, he wanted to go and sit back at his old table – what was stopping him? He didn't want to be completely alone…. He stood up and left the mess hall deciding that he might as well go train since he had no one to talk to or nothing to even do.

* * *

Ian could tell that most of the blame was Kai's since he was the one that was allowed out that meant he must have been in cahoots with Voltaire or even Boris, whichever one was worse. Still he couldn't get his head around the fact that Kai had betrayed them all, he knew that the red-eyed boy was anti-social, but he didn't think that he hated them all enough to make them fall out with each other.

Much how he would have liked to have said something insanely random he knew it would just be brushed off with no real thought in this group. They were all serious, harsh talking, harsh blading and could possibly be bigger than Spencer, not like that mean they stronger or anything. Even the orders the captain gave, Ian didn't think it would be safe to say anything funny.

He wanted to shout something stupid over to Tala even talking insanely to Kai he wouldn't mind, as long as he would be able to say whatever he wanted without any consequences taking place. Ian sighed, though received a glare from whoever the ugly brunette boy sitting next to him was. Ian glared back, he didn't get why these guys were so anti-social, hell they were worse than Kai and even…Daniil! Which they should have all been congratulated on, Daniil was slightly 'famous,' inside the Abbey.

He was a sadist without doubt, and Group 3 and his own one knew that for a fact, over time he had become on powerful blader. With the promise of World Champion he did whatever Voltaire said. Not like his team did anything to stop him from getting them a few days off training.

Training was on every day now that they were no longer kids, though it did mean that they gained more food. Still by not being a teenager most of 'Group 3' couldn't train for longer than twenty minutes at a time, and no weights were allowed either.

Ian frowned and looked over to Spencer's table and noticed that he didn't seem too happy, and the fact that he was looking straight at him was another thing that Ian noted. _What does he want?_ Still he remembered what the blonde boy had said about his family. Ian's frown disappeared, waiting to see if Spencer did anything or mimed anything, Ian had never been in a different group before, and he didn't ever ask the other members of Group 3 since they all seemed happy with each other. As if they had been friends forever.

Spencer just went back to eating and Ian took that as a sign that _he _hadn't forgiven him for what he had said about his grandmother and about him. Ian sighed again only to receive another annoyed glare from the boy next to him. He wouldn't be able to last long in this group. He just hoped someone – had a plan. Even if it was a very bad one, then they would hopefully go for it and hopefully it would work and Group 3 would be back together again within no time at all.

* * *

Spencer wanted to chop off his ears at this new group he had been forced to join. He had looked and seen where everyone else was in the hall, what their new team-mates looked like, but Spencer was sure that no other group was this annoying. Bickering like five year olds was bad enough – to actually start to _whine _was just too much. Everyone had cried at least once within the Abbey, had yelled and had been angry, but no one ever _whined_. There was a huge difference, whining was only done by _girls_ or very, very annoying, and weak boys. So Spencer was wishing that Voltaire would actually be _kind_ for once and stop his hearing – now.

He didn't mind the fact that this group actually talked to each other but it was the fact on what they chose to speak of was what made Spencer inhale his food and leave quickly, he has seen Bryan leaving and maybe just maybe he could be friends with someone that didn't moan and wail about the fact that they didn't have enough breaks. So Spencer just hoped that Bryan would want to be friends again that was if he could find him.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay two things, One it wasn't very eventful because there's a lot happening next chapter. An actual beybattle... Woo. Anyway the second is... I have a reason for Spencer's POV being so short! So anyway, thanks for reading, send a review - on you go! 


	33. Beybattle!

Author's Note: Sorry! I'm so sorry! I ruined my one update a day -sobs- But I was ill and now have a silly holiday job thanks to my mother…. Anyway enough of my excuses I'm sure you just want to read the next chapter. Anyway just a big thanks to;

Irn2 - Time skips are actually going to happen frequently now and until the end, I'm almost finished the story though the chapters will probably be more...Longer than anything, anyway thanks for reviewing!

Ketsueki-Ken - Heh heh... They do realise it, now take a deep breath... Okay calm? Not going to tell you when they realise it but then again hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Yup, in fact when writing this beybattle... It was a little longer than expected... Aww thanks, I think that chapter was when I was feeling slightly ill so I'm glad it was okay! Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - Thank goodness it was okay, I personally think I was quite suckish but then again when someone's not feeling well - well nothings that good is it. Anyway thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

Spencer wasn't thinking about anything else, but finding Bryan to have a small chat with him, he did however find something else of great interest. He was simply walking normally until he had heard someone talking – not just anyone, but Voltaire, and not just him either but the person Spencer was looking for too.

"So you agree to the conditions?" Spencer stopped in his tracks and leaned again the wall, wondering what he had nearly stumbled into. He heard a snort – which he assumed was Bryan's reply, whether it was a no or a yes was a different story.

"Remember to tell no one, Bryan." This statement got Spencer's most attention, what was the old man planning now? Why did it involve Bryan and most of all what on earth was it all about? With the weakened morals, and loyalties to each other Spencer probably could guess it was about another member of the old Group 3.

Backing up to the end of the hall made it possible to look as if he was just coming down the corridor then, and not five seconds ago meaning Spencer would not be yelled at for listening into Bryan's conversation – or deal whichever. Still what was to stop Bryan from just refusing…from whatever he had just agreed to, Kai had once said something about doing it to protect them. Though Spencer was sure that there was something else that had been thrown in the mix and confused the boy, there was no other reason on why he had betrayed them all.

Not unless he had actually saved them.

Nah…

"Bryan?" Spencer turned and looked at the small workout room that was filled with basic fitness equipment, such as treadmills, and rowing machines. Bryan was sitting on one of the few benches that were dotted around the room.

The lavender haired boy's head snapped up to glare at the blonde, though he couldn't seem to bring himself to give him a glare as hateful as he would normally have given Kai. "Why was Voltaire in here?" For the first time in weeks Spencer noticed the surprise on Bryan's face.

"He was…just telling me that…If I won something then I would get a chance to be in the one of the new Neoborg teams." This time it was Spencer that showed how shocked he was. Not because he was shocked about the deal, but because Voltaire had also said something to him about the new Neoborg team…

"He said the same to me…Though when is your assessment?" Spencer wasn't told when he would be participating, all he was told that if he won then he would be let into the Neoborg team, and then would be taken to the World Championships.

"Have no idea." Bryan shrugged he wasn't sure why Spencer was talking to him, they had both said something things that they both regretted and even though Bryan wanted to fall in with everyone again he couldn't help but sigh at the awkward tension that was filling the room.

* * *

For a long time no one mentioned to any new members about the huge disband of the hyper Group 3, it appeared that they had all began to calm down and turn cold. Though most of them kept some contact with each other, such as Ian and Tala, Bryan and Spencer, Kai on the other hand had disappeared from the Abbey altogether, rumours had spread around that he was gone because he was getting a shot at the Japan Regional title. Some said that he was undergoing a complete transformation, in other words being broken and rebuilt to become the perfect mini-solider.

It had been years since Group 3 had even spoke to one another, now Spencer was fifteen, with Tala being fourteen, Bryan thirteen, and Ian was now eleven.

Ian and Tala seemed to get on fairly well, that was before even Tala disappeared frequently only to appear even harsher and colder than the last time. He was now nothing like the hyper boy he once was, and even Ian had shut up with random sayings and had focused on becoming part of the Neoborg Teams.

No one talked about if they were allowed to try for the placement in the Neoborg Teams, just in case they found out a friend or enemy was competing which would then make it easier or harder considering that person's confidence in their beyblading skills.

Ian, Tala, Bryan and Spencer had all been asked to take a test, no more than a messily beybattle, the catch was that they could not yell to their bitbeasts but give them silent commands – Voltaire's reasoning for this was so that the opponents would not know what was coming. It was in fact to stop everyone finding out who, they were battling, and the old Group 3 would be beyblading each other. Until only one remained.

The other teams had been given the same chance to get into the teams, and out of the twenty odd that were left only twenty people out of the entire Abbey would make it, and then again even those chosen would need to beat everyone else to be able to get into the team.

Tala wasn't bothered if he got in or not, then again he did not want to take orders from anyone, the team he had went in he soon found out how he could manipulate their thoughts and they did whatever he said even though the captain would disagree. The redhead would never had thought that he would end up being closer friends to Ian than he would the others, then again time changes everything – including people and personalities.

The Abbey broke people, not only people but shattered the thoughts and feelings of everything good. Only hate, rage and pain were the emotions and things felt, it wasn't as if no one had a good time in the Abbey – happiness was only there when the beyblader won, and could laugh in the face of the loser. The loser would be taunted until they themselves won enough to redeem themselves from the shame of loss.

Spencer and Bryan had been discussing what the other beybladers would be like, and why the blue-haired, red-eyed boy had disappeared, there was also another rumour running around the Abbey. Kai was the mystery blader from back then… The one that had destroyed so many people's dreams, and had been the reason on why they had been thrown out of the Abbey to scour the earth for better and stronger bitbeasts for the Abbey to use.

The day for the new Neoborg Team to be announced was only three nights away and already the old members of Group 3 were getting more and more obnoxious about why they hadn't been called up yet.

* * *

The day had come for Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian – each of them said a short phrase of good luck, not knowing that they were facing one another in, supposedly the hardest beybattle they had been in yet.

Fitted with new overalls and even things to stop shrapnel from injuring their eyes – was all a scheme to make it look as if it was not them and some random stranger that happened to be in the Abbey.

Tala walked into the stadium, which was huge – the redhead looked around wondering why on earth there were five platforms for bladers, was there going to be more than two people beyblading now? He didn't care… Tala smirked as the thought of being able to beat five bladers would definitely secure a place in the Neoborg Team.

Before he had any chance to get a proper look at his opponents a buzzer sounded – meaning he was to get prepared to launch, he quickly glanced at the three others that had came in, he couldn't put his finger on it but there was something similar about their stances.

Another buzzer shouted and the four boys launched their metal beyblades into the dish, immediately clashing into one another, then hitting off another enemies beyblade. Tala smirked as he bashed one away so it was close to the edge, though it's owner didn't seem too bothered. No one could call out their bitbeasts since they were all told that they were not allowed to make a sound.

There was something familiar about one of the beyblades, the one that just didn't hit anyone else's – weaving in and out, trying to annoy the other beyblades that were trying to battle it out in strength. Bryan frowned there was something that had been annoying him since this match had started…

Tala's beyblade smashed into Ian's, it caused the smallest boy to physically wince, though Spencer's blade was much too concerned with Bryan's – even though they had no idea who each other were battling. Not talking meant that no one would be able to identify each other – it also meant that Voltaire could see which blader had more stamina than the others.

Bryan had seen the weakness in the short beybladers technique and decided to get the annoying beyblade out of the dish, concentrating hard Bryan sent his beyblade ramming into the younger beybladers beyblade. Meanwhile Spencer's chased down the teasing beyblade that had dared go to the rim of the dish and smash back down, just to irritate the tallest beyblader.

Ian knew that he was not up to scratch of these other beybladers and suddenly felt annoyed and angry at himself, he would need to try to stay out of beybattles, let the three others destroy and tire themselves out and then he would be able – hopefully to win. His thoughts were cut short when his beyblade was fired into by Spencer's beyblade sending his own out of the dish. Forgetting about the rule of not speaking he yelled out in frustration, "This sucks!" Ian stamped his foot and folded his arms as if he were a little child not getting his own way.

The voice caused Tala's concentration to wander and he stopped to look at the newly discovered enemy, Tala knew he would most likely get into trouble for it but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger blader. "You'll do better next time Ian!" He couldn't help but chuckle as Ian ripped of his visor and looked confused at Tala – finally everyone figure out they were battling Tala and Ian…

"Looks like it is the rest of Group 3…." Bryan took his visor off and looked down at the beyblades that were still grinding into one another, then hammering into the other beyblade that past. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the rules.

"…Together again I guess..." Spencer ripped his own off and threw his away as the others had done before him. Ian didn't feel too bad, he had lost to his so-called friends, then again they weren't official friends anymore, more like…Someone that they could trust not to stab them in the back when discussing things such as Voltaire.

As if it had all been planned the voice of the owner came from the loudspeakers that were positioned above the stadium. "For your insubordination you might as well meet the one person from Group 3 that actually has any potential to be any help to BioVolt."

Without any warning the beyblades jumped back to their masters each of them giving them a distinct feeling of hate and fear mixed together in another emotion that neither of them could place.

Doors opened and in walked a boy, no older than Bryan was – Kai Hiwatari was back in the Abbey and did not look like the sad lonely boy that he had left as. Eyes held more emotion that most did at the Abbey yet they held emotions that only converted to malice, and cruelty. A devilish smile placed on his lips, with a mind filled with thoughts on how to hurt and cause chaos.

"Kai…" Tala muttered, not sure if Kai even knew where he was – the look of confusion flickered though soon vanished and was replaced by smugness. A red visor over his already blood coloured eyes. A launcher appeared, one that he never would have used if he was in the proper mindset. It looked oddly like a bird, though not a friendly one, and of the beyblade it's appeared from his pocket as he loaded it.

"Kai! Don't thin you can get a place!" Bryan yelled, thinking that he would cause a reaction in him, though only received a demented smile in return one that made each and everyone's blood turn to ice. Kai narrowed his eyes as he was ready to release his _new favourite_.

"Come on, we'll take him down first." Tala shouted, even though it sounded much like an order no one thought about arguing since it seemed as if Kai was stronger than he had been when he left. The rest were ready to launch their blades at the new enemy.

Kai smiled again, and everyone launched when they heard the buzzer once again, the normal rules gone, and bitbeasts could be summoned. "Black Dranzer." Kai's smile twisted sadistically, and the rest of the boys were a little too shocked to call their own bitbeast to aid them, already the huge black phoenix caused fear throughout the other boys systems. Their beyblades were all together spinning quickly, only a few millimetres away from each other, staying together as a pack.

Tala gulped though suddenly felt that he needed to win, he just needed to become the captain – he needed to stop this horrible feeling from being spread to other groups in the Abbey. Gritting his teeth he called on his own bitbeast "Wolborg!" The once small Wolborg had grown as its owner had, and also in strength and ability. The two bitbeasts roared angrily at one another as if they were old foes, Kai's beyblade rushed at the redheads, both getting flung back as they hit each other head on.

"What did you do with Dranzer? Abandon her as you did us!" Bryan yelled, as he too called out his bitbeast, "Falborg! Rip that bird to pieces." Kai on the other hand looked content and was not worried as everyone began to call out their bitbeasts and launch their attacks on him. Tala's beyblade and Bryan's again rushed at the one beyblade that spun on the same spot once again. Damage came to Kai in quick and painful dosages.

Even when his clothes were ripped and gashes leaked with dark blood the horrible smile did not fade away, suddenly Kai began to laugh – insanely as if it had all been a large joke. "Destroy them." He narrowed his eyes as Black Dranzer flew up into the air, only having to deal with the only other bitbeast that could fly. Kai continued to laugh as Bryan's condition grew worse as the Black Dranzer flung darkness around the other's wings, crushing it's chest, making Bryan feel weak and breathless. Bryan's beyblade was slowly being pushed closer to the rim of the beyblade dish, though it appeared that Kai would not stop until all beyblades were completely destroyed.

Seeing his team-mates pain Ian sent Wyborg to wrap and bit at any part that the large snake could get at, leaping around trying to hurt the disgusting bird. Bryan's beyblade was freed as Ian's came and moved Kai's away, Bryan quickly tried to gain his composure. Kai chuckled again and ordered the large bird to it's next target. "Eat the damn worm." Ian shielded himself as the large bird screeched and sent the smaller snake crashing into a wall, harming Ian badly.

They were all still up and conscious, however the feeling of hopelessness was making them all wary of attacking or defending. Tala had watched the vital attacks on his other friends, he now no longer cared if the so called enemy had been a friend.

"Wolborg!" Tala narrowed his eyes and watched as the large bird screeched in pain as Wolborg bit painfully into it's wing before leaping back down and turning, at least this way they could all attack from both sides. Tala's beyblade was the only one on the other side, Kai seemed confused for a split second and returned to the malice that was being whispered to him by the huge bird.

"Seaborg!" The huge sea mammal bitbeast crashed into the bird, sending it into a wall with a loud thud. The beyblades fired into one another, the black blade was sent into one of the platforms, though it did not shake the foundations.

"Everyone…Let's get this over and done with." Tala and the rest agreed, Bryan standing up straight and Ian finally rising up so they could launch another full on assault on the stupid bird.

"Come, Come!" Was all that Kai said, the same sickening voice that he used when he had left the cell so many years ago. The black beyblade stayed spinning on the spot again, Spencer was beginning to wonder how long Kai could go on with the amount of injuries he had.

"Attack!" All of the bitbeast leapt to attack the dark bitbeast, how roared at their pathetic attempts. Wolborg tried to attack the neck but managed to latch onto the birds wing, causing a pained screech to emit from it. Wyborg wrapped around the legs, hissing and trying to bite as many times as he could. Seaborg and Falborg both rammed into it, hopefully bruising and causing more pain.

The black beyblade was in the middle as the rest of the beyblades seemed to dance around it, hitting it repeatedly, hopefully destroying the very metal, though when Tala looked at Kai, his face was bowed, looking away, squinting his eyes he could see something… He could see smile – not good, Tala immediately shouted for everyone to get away from Black Dranzer, he just hoped they did in time.

"Now!" Kai's head jerked up and he yelped in pain and held his head, falling to his knees as the dark phoenix rose above the rest Falborg and Wolborg quickly dashed away to a safe distance, the rest of the beyblades still hammered into the other.

Black Dranzer tensed its feet, moving it's great talons, and finally managed to catch the Wyborg in them, Ian let out a cry of pain as did Wyborg, as the talons sunk in deeper. Ian fell to a kneeling position, he wondered how long he could keep this up.

Seaborg was rammed into the wall, Spencer letting out a groan of pain as he fell to his knees. Bryan and Tala gave one another quick glance, wondering if they really could defeat this bitbeast. It was meant to be the most powerful on in the entire world. Something caused the two to look at Kai, who was now on his hands and knees, sobbing quietly. "Please…stop her…" He looked up tears of pain ran down his face – he had never had control over this bitbeast, it had control over him.

The dark bird flapped its wings in annoyance as the boy blabbed too much, and sent another few threatening and dark whispers to him, Kai began to sob again, shutting up as the dark bitbeast began to pound into Bryan's beyblade.

In terms of strength Bryan and Tala would not be able to defeat Black Dranzer, then again all they had to do was stop Kai from giving his energy to her, even if that meant… Tala blinked, he looked over to Bryan – he wondered would it work?

"Bryan, hold on okay!" Tala left his beyblade in the arena, though he did not stay on his platform, he left and ran down the stairs out of the stadium… Bryan was left confused, though knew that Tala must have had a plan and continued to feel the wrath of Black Dranzer.

Just as fast as Tala had disappeared he reappeared, now in the same platform as Kai, he quickly walked up to him, and shook his shoulder, hoping that it would work and if it didn't he would need to think of something – and fast. Checking to see if Bryan was still standing he looked to see that the other two beyblades hadn't stopped, Ian and Spencer looked really tired and probably were trying to gain some strength back while Black Dranzer was concentrating on Falborg.

"Kai…Wake up." Kai looked up confused on what the redhead was saying – he was awake, he didn't need to wake up he needed Dranzer back… "Just stop beyblading…Please…Don't make me hurt you…" Kai started to shake lightly as the pain that had once been numbed began to come back and nip at him.

"I'm sorry…" Tala muttered, as he looked at Kai's arms, filled with gashes and cuts, which would not be fast to heal. Tala looked around, he didn't want to just do what he had thought at first because it would mean that they would win unfairly and it would also mean that Bryan's attempt and everyone else's would be a waste of energy.

"Kai, just tell Black Dranzer to leave." Kai shook his head when he heard at what Tala was asking, he couldn't do such a thing she would bring pain to him. She was the only thing he had left now that he had thrown Dranzer away, she would never forgive him.

"Black Dranzer is a bitbeast, tell it to go away!" Tala shook him again, "Please, just do it!" Tala was more than worried, if Kai couldn't control one of the most powerful bitbeasts in the world what would it do to the other bitbeasts it battled? It wouldn't leave them lying there – the rumours of the black bird were alarming. Supposedly it destroyed and ate other bitbeasts so it became ever stronger...

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, hope it makes up for the time I was in bed ill. But I'm better again! –cackles evilly- Hence why I placed the cliff-hanger… Will they beat Black Dranzer or not… I promise to update sooner, and please review! 


	34. Years Gone By

Author's Note: Phew, thankfully another chapter done – well this is the last chapter done, but anyway, thanks to anyone that had read this fic and a big thanks to;

or-chan - French Camp...O.o Oh-dear I just hated learning another language (I suck at my own so I don't see how I could learn German...) It's okay if you don't review until late, since I will probably be finished (thankfully) with this fic in about 2 days time. Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - Thanks! Glad you loved it! I haven't wrote a beybattle in ages! I really should somewhat do some more since it is Beyblade and all, anyway thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Nope this is a Demolition/Neoborg Team centric fic, the fic was meant to, I think I managed to keep it on track and explain the behaviours of everyone (well from the cute happy kids to the cold guys they are in the anime.) Thanks for reviewing!

FlamingIce94 - I know! Evil evil me - must be a flare of sadist again, oh well, hope you are okay with waiting a little while, glad you enjoyed the beybattle because I thought (when writing it) that it was all over the place! Anyway thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

Spencer and Ian looked like they were about to collapse under the strain they were having trying to defend Bryan as he was almost was flung into the wall by the large bitbeast, Kai on the other hand was still sobbing and Tala was still trying to figure a way to stop Kai giving energy to his bitbeast that seemed to rule even Kai's thoughts.

"Just tell her to get lost Kai!" Tala was loosing the small amount of patience he had left, and watched as the other boy began to sob again, he sighed, not really thinking it was fair but in the end it might give Kai some new out-look on what was happening.

"Kai!" Tala grabbed him and pulled him up until he was standing, "Look at everyone!" Kai managed to timidly looked at everyone that was currently battling, even Wolborg was still biting and growling, causing Tala much pain just to try to help the other boy up.

Everyone's beyblades were smashed to almost nothing, attack rings and defence rings were nearly falling off, as they were smashed against other metals and the walls of the dish again and again. "They're trying to help you, trying to get Black Dranzer away – and you won't even _try_!" Tala frowned at the smaller boy, how hadn't grown as much as Tala would have thought even though he probably had a better life outside the walls of the Abbey.

"She'll get angry…" Kai muttered not wanting to disobey the large phoenix, he didn't know what he could do – he was only small, and so insignificant compared to Black Dranzer. Tala winced as his beyblade was set skidding along the edge of the dish, only to be pulled back down as his beyblade slowed down.

"Just do it…" Another pain wave hit Tala as he struggled to keep himself up, he looked back at the match, and just hoped that Wolborg would hang in as would everyone else. He looked back at Kai would seemed to be thinking hard, "Okay…" He muttered, though he started to whimper, at least now he was fighting Tala sighed a little happier that he knew that the boy was still loyal – at least.

There were always rumours going around the Abbey, though Tala had asked Boris why Kai had disappeared, and he was given no reply which meant that something was happening. Tala then had heard something from someone that Kai had only made them fall out so they wouldn't be killed, though Tala had brushed it off as merely a rumour. However it was beginning to make a little more sense….A little.

Another whimper escaped Kai, and the large bird seemed infuriated, "Everyone! Get ready for our last attack!" _I hope_. Tala looked at the boy beside him he looked as if he were being tormented, though for some reason the dark beast began to slowly fade away…Only to reappear slightly smaller than before.

"Attack!" Everyone yelled, hoping that they would have ended the battle that they were sure would leave a few scars, physical or otherwise. Another yelp of pain came from Kai, but only because his beyblade and bitbeast were defeated with a deafening cry.

Spencer and Ian stood up, while Bryan looked around wondering if it was done, they all smirked at one another – their old team _was _the best. The victory did not last long as a voice that was most hated broke the comforting silence.

"You may all become part of the Neoborg team. However, Kai, I wish to speak to you." It was the voice of Boris and Kai looked at the floor as he heard his name being mentioned. Tala was slightly annoyed that Kai couldn't join them in the team – not only did he help weaken it but to stand up to a bitbeast that could do almost anything was certainly brave. Still Tala had made it into the team, and no less he was sure that the years to come would be as hard as the beybattle they had all just taken part in.

* * *

As the years went by and Ian had finally turned thirteen, and everyone else had turned a few years older, the Neoborg Team were still unsure on what to do as they were supposedly the strongest team in the Abbey, which was hard to believe since there were others that were older and stronger looking than them.

Kai had been given Dranzer back and he was fairly content in being underneath the Neoborg Team as a result of not being able to control Black Dranzer, he would only let himself lose to people he knew and respected.

Though something had happened, which caused Kai to turn once again into the anti-sociable boy that he was once, ignoring the other members of the group he had been placed in. Tala and the rest of the group were now on fairly decent terms and they had decided to let Kai's betrayal slip for the moment. That was until Kai decided to leave, on his own will, he decided he would disappear, and beyblade outside the Abbey like he had done in the regional match in Japan.

No one had tried to run in a few years, though Kai wouldn't _run_ he would walk away from this horrible place that filled his life with regret and pain, and was the reason why he had a stupid, dark, bitbeast whispering how worth-less he was. As if he didn't know that already…

It was snowing again, in fact it was almost a blizzard as if Wolborg had used one of his attacks all night long and coated the whole of Russia with snow and ice. There was a large fence, not like Kai wouldn't be able to scale it, but something was annoying him – if he left now everyone would believe he was betraying them again. He wasn't!

He just couldn't take it anymore, the whole Grandfather trying to take over the world and using his friends to do that. He would never succeed, he would never get this little goal out into the world, never. The main building was behind him, and he was at the end, where no one was meant to go… Kai smirked when he heard a small noise behind him that oddly resembled someone sneezing. "Tala you can stop hiding." He heard someone chuckle and the redhead came out from behind one of the indents that happened to be just at the right place for him to watch Kai.

He hugged himself hoping that he wouldn't gain a cold for being outside without a thick jacket on, "You still have good ears." Kai didn't turn around and continued to stare off into the white abyss. "Whatever." Was all that Kai answer with. Tala frowned as he looked ahead, it was obvious that Kai wasn't looking at something but just looking into space. "Why are you out here?" Tala frowned lightly as the cold began to annoy him a little more than it should.

Kai looked down at the ground that was covered in mucky snow and slush he was trying to form a sentence that would just explain everything that he had done the past few years – just so Tala would understand though he couldn't and simply sighed, answering Tala's question as best as he could.

"I'm leaving." Kai said calmly, he didn't care anymore he felt so cold inside as if nothing could hurt him anymore, not even the confused expression Tala was giving him. There was only one question that came to Tala's mind. "Why?"

"You can stay because you are in a team with respect Tala. You're the leader – you're top of this whole Abbey… I on the other hand let a stupid bitbeast control me." Kai bowed his head again hating the fact that almost everyone in the Abbey knew about the incident with Black Dranzer. How pitiful.

"Black Dranzer feeds on negative feelings - the Abbey and it are made for each other." Tala was trying to make it sound as if it wasn't Kai's fault even though he was sure that anyone wouldn't be able to survive a mental attack from such a powerful being.

"That's why I'm leaving." Another blunt reply, Tala looked straight ahead they had all lost their personalities a little, Tala would probably have ran up and hug him until he changed his mind. Now all of his confidence was broken and all he could do was try to talk Kai out of doing what he said. "Why not...stay?"

"I can't take this anymore." Kai meant _everything_ not just the cold and horrible nights, not the constant training… The yelling, the taunting…Everything was beginning to push Kai closer and closer towards the edge.

"Just stay, or else." Kai smirked a little taken aback at the cold response from Tala, turning to face him, Kai tilted his head slightly. "Is that a threat Tala?" Kai sighed as it was Tala's turn to stare off into the white oblivion.

"It may be." Tala muttered, he watched as Kai began to scale the fence, it didn't look so big anymore, maybe it was because they were taller and didn't look so big or maybe it was just that they had never been so big just…That everyone knew that they could escape if they wanted to. Kai jumped down and landed at the other side of the fence, he turned on his heel to face Tala once again.

"Tell on me when I leave, if you want to stop yourself from getting into trouble." Kai was sure that the guards could notice that there were two people – from one of the best groups around the back, and if they saw Tala just standing there he would get punished and Kai did not want that to happen. Surprisingly Tala shook his head, although his eyes stayed blank of any emotion his face twisted with annoyance and sadness.

"I guess you have never grasped the meaning of friend." Kai shook his head, though agreeing with the statement Tala had just said, he had never really understood, even though Tala and everyone else had tried to explain it earlier on in their lives… Though now even they didn't understand it fully.

"Then you'll get punished like you should." Kai turned around and took a step away from the building that would soon be blocked by his mind to keep him at rest, to stop any nights becoming restless.

"Stay Kai…" Kai turned around, now Tala was looking mighty annoyed and angry, as if someone had just insulted him. Out of everything that had happened Tala didn't want Kai to leave since he would end up having to explain to everyone else where Kai had gone to. That would not be an easy task to even bring up.

Kai turned back around and glared back at the redhead, "Why should I?" His eyes narrowed, though Tala stayed blank of emotion once again but it did not make him stop trying to get his friend to stay.

"If you turn your back on them again they'll hate you…" Tala was slightly confused, out of all of the moments Kai could have picked, he had picked the time when his own so-called promotion would come up. Then again that would mean someone would be dropped from the current team, maybe which was why Kai had decided to leave. Kai sighed, out of relief or sadness Tala didn't know. "They already do."

The redhead was quick to fire back an answer, "No they don't." It was if it were an automatic response, even though he knew that Kai had heard him, it didn't stop the blue-haired teen to walk further away.

Shouting out, hoping that the blader would stop and come back to the Abbey, at least until the harsh winter was over. "Kai!" The younger boy seemed to contemplate something, something that Tala didn't like the feeling of.

Out of the blue Kai said bluntly, telling Tala know that it wasn't some joke he was telling. "Come with me." Tala blinked and thought over it – he did want to leave, how he desperately wanted to leave but…But he just couldn't. "I can't." Tala shook his head not wanting to leave everyone else in the Abbey.

Kai turned around slowly, he was beginning to wonder if Tala would actually come with him, he wasn't really sure if he could leave and be…Outside the Abbey all on his own. "Sure you can, just climb and hop over." Kai said it slowly, watching in case Tala gave off any indication on what he would do.

"I can't leave everyone else. I'd feel too guilty if I left them here. Won't you feel guilt for leaving all of here?" Tala frowned when all Kai did was shrug, after a short moment he looked up into the sky. He answered, "I don't know – I haven't left yet." Another short pause.

Even with the cold temperatures Kai didn't shiver, though seemed to want to escape from the conversation was getting increasingly tedious. Kai left, walking away as quickly as he could, folding his arms so he could at least try to keep some body heat, he then heard Tala shouting loudly. "If you leave…the next time we meet we won't be friends!" Kai stopped dead in his tracks.

Kai looked at the ground, thinking about what he had just heard – being enemies with Tala? Surely he didn't mean that…"Are you sure about that…?" Kai muttered to himself, he shouted back his response. "Then Tala…I'm looking forward to our next beybattle, whenever it may be."

Tala sighed as he watched the other teenager leave, he would now have to try to explain this to the rest of Neoborg Team. Although the more Tala thought about it the more he began to dislike the fact that Kai had just left him – and everyone else in the Abbey. What if he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't just disappear so easily without a care in the world. What if...The outside world was completely different, from what he had heard it was slack and filled with the stupidity that was humanity.

Standing in the Abbey was his decision he simply told the others what had happened and let them make their own minds up about it. There was no point in defending someone that would just get up and leave as soon as it got a little too hard for them.

Over the years Tala and the rest of the Neoborg Team was trained beyond anything they had ever imagined, and soon even the up-beat Tala disappeared and the outside shell was all that remained, the one question remained. _Should I have left with him?_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry there were quite a few time skips, but it helps show in comparison or so I hope to believe, plus I was kind of stuck on what else to write and I really wanted to put in the whole Kai-leaving thing in this chapter. So anyway hoped you like that and I will hopefully update tomorrow! Last chapter is typed up, just giving everyone a chance to read this chapter first! Please review! 


	35. The Pain Ends Now

Author's Note: The last chapter! Woo-Woo! Another time skip thing, I'm sure you will all realise what age they are when a certain name is mentioned. Anyway thanks to the people that reviewed!

OscarGray - Aw thanks so much! I'm so happy you thought it was good enough to add me as a favourite and placed me on author alert! Thanks again and thank you very much for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - You reviewed all chapters like you said you would! Yah! Go you! Thanks for the comments on the chapters, Ii did try to think of a different POV of the whole thing, didn't want it to turn into one of those torture/rape thingys. Not like there are anything wrong with those stories! I know, but then you'll have the sequels, sequels to read once this is done! So I hope...You enjoy...The final chapter! Thanks for reviewing...So many times!

or-chan - You leave today, well the last chapter will be up for whenever you decided or can read it! Well good luck...at whatever exactly you do at French Camp. Hmmm. Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - I'm afraid this is the end of the story - this chapter will finish the story off. -Sniff sniff- You'll be happy at the ending I think, in fact I think most people will...Hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!

blitzkreig50889 - I'm very happy you thought it was so good, and also that they were kept in character! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Hope you the ending is as good for you!

Now on with the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

The televisions were crammed with fake information about Balkov Abbey, and everyone that had ever suffered in that place had to turn the channel and go throughout the day with a newly found rage for Boris and Voltaire, who were now in prison because of Tyson Granger, thankfully.

The redhead was sitting down in a local restaurant, if that was what it could be called, more like an overly-expensive café, though when the radio came on the teenager gave it his full attention.

"_Balkov Abbey, founder Boris Balkov, has now been planned to be destroyed so a new mini-mart can be build on site the construction will cost millions of tax payers money. The so called Abbey is being knocked down and demolished in a few days time._" With the small part of the report, the redhead forgot about the stupid mug of liquid, and left the café without as much as a word. He had a place to visit.

He checked to see what time it was and how long it would take for him to walk to the other side of town, and with the speed he was walking at – it wouldn't be too long until he saw the one place that he hated with a passion. He knew it wasn't the _place _that annoyed him, it was what those very walls had concealed from the outside world.

He saw the yellow tape that was bright against the dull surroundings of the building, he knew that he wouldn't be let in, hell there might be some malfunction or miscalculations and the building could fall down at any moment. Still he wanted to go in, just to laugh and mock the very essence of the Abbey. He lived - it was the one that was going to be destroyed, not him.

Looking around he slipped past the one police officer that was taking a nap in his car, it was far too cold for anything else. The cold hadn't bothered Tala as much as it usually did, only because he was filled with a warm feeling of hate and self-perseverance. The look of the Abbey was very different from what he remembered it as.

The shiny metal walls where rusted by rain water and snow that had managed to be blown in, and the floors were mucky as if an army of dirty boots had trampled on through. Tala sighed as he walked further into the place that began to send chills down his spine. He didn't know if it was just the natural response of the cold or if it was because of the memories that were held in this place.

Walking on through, he decided to go to the places where he had experienced most of his pain, the laboratories. Upon walking down the stairs he heard something. Freezing, he placed his back against the wall, and wondered who else would have wanted to come here.

He listened carefully and started to think, could it be someone else – like Bryan or Spencer? He hadn't spoken to them since the last tournament, everyone of them had went their own way, though he was sure that Bryan and Spencer still stayed in contact.

Curiously Tala decided to just walk out and see if it was anyone he recognised, and indeed he did. "Well, well, if it isn't the little Midge." Tala smirked when Ian turned around, almost doing a glare but on the other hand seemed surprised that his old captain was here too.

"Long time no see Red." He picked up his beyblade, Tala immediately looked at the wall, which was filled with holes, and Tala couldn't help but chuckle, the words 'Boris is a putrid maggot-eating kangaroo!' were inscribed onto the metal. It seemed that Ian still had a random side to him even throughout the years of torment.

"Where you heading…?" Ian turned to look at the taller teen he rested his large machine-gun launcher on his shoulder, steadying it with an arm. Tala sighed, he had wondered why he had chosen Kai instead of Ian. Still Ian had gone missing for a few years before appearing on Bryan's doorstep with a very bad cold.

"Labs. Who else is here?" Tala received a shrug of the shoulders, though Ian decided to follow him anyway, he too had had some trouble in the labs. Not as much as the redhead but it still was hard to forget about.

Talking was something they would have done if they were back home, in a place that felt safe, this was the Abbey – no one ever felt safe here. Tala and Ian managed to get to the labs quickly, though Ian suddenly had a change of plan and decided to leave, "I'm going to go check something else out…" Tala just nodded, he no longer was a captain – the beyblade season didn't even start until another few months.

Tubes, needles, Tala had never been fond of them because of what went on here. He was in deep thought, about what had happened here – that day. When everyone in the Abbey had revolted because Group 3 was going to be thrown out, it was a dangerous risk, but it also filled Group 3 with arrogance when it was their turn to beybattle others. All because the rest had decided to come and try to save him…Maybe if they had been thrown out they would have lived, and would have grown up – normally, or as normal as they could have got.

"Looks like everyone's here then." A taunting voice came from behind him, Tala jerked his head up, and smirked himself, he could feel the smugness from Bryan already. If Bryan was here that meant Spencer must have been somewhere too… There was only one person missing. As if Bryan had read his mind, he called out.

"I've even bumped into the high and mighty Hiwatari." Tala turned around, it seemed that each of them had come to say good riddance to the Abbey instead of goodbye. They had suffered a lot, and now they were finally, completely free. All of the past was going to be erased. Voltaire and Boris would die before Ian reached twenty, which wasn't _that _long away.

"Did you argue? Then again if you did we all would have heard the yelling…" Tala wanted to speak to Kai for a minute or two they had not spoke to each other since last year's tournament, with the whole Brooklyn carry-on. He was sure that Kai and he were on good terms again.

"He didn't say anything, just walked on by as if he owned the place." Bryan's footsteps came nearer and he finally stood next to his old captain. "Hey, was this the one we bust you out of?" Bryan noticed that Tala didn't answer, but he knew that he was right.

"Do you think that…?" Tala frowned, "If this place is destroyed then… The stuff that happened to all of us is forgotten about?" Tala's question shocked Bryan, he usually didn't question things unless he really was confused, and that was one of the reasons he had taken so long to see that what Boris was promising him, was a lie.

"They still happened even if this place is destroyed, and I doubt we will forget about this…." Bryan leaned against an old table, which happened to be just the right size for him to do so, Tala nodded in response and decided he would go and find everyone, he hadn't seen them for a little while.

"Bryan, what do you think Kai will do?" Another question which confused the lavender haired boy, he wasn't sure if he got the meaning behind it. Tala started to walk away, meanwhile Bryan sighed and walked off to catch up with him.

Before Bryan caught up, he was sure Tala was talking to someone, or else Tala had finally gone crazy. When Bryan got to the door, he saw that Ian, Spencer and even Kai were all outside. "Looks like we really are all here," Tala looked around everyone; each of them greeted each other with a slight smile and a nod. Meanwhile Kai was standing leaning against a wall in his own fashion.

Tala began to wonder if everyone would be okay, in the few years that Boris's hold over them had disappeared they had found it hard to cope with the emotions that they had been deprived of. The one that most of them had struggled with was the trust and some sort of love-friendship type, which Tala had even managed to forget about while under Boris's control.

The five of the teens decided to leave, not really caring about the building now that they had been reunited, before leaving the entrance, Ian had a great idea, and ran off – meaning that everyone else had to follow him. He launched his beyblade and then began to inscribe another few words. 'Group 3 Rules!' Then underneath it he placed his name, and quickly caught his beyblade, and laughed at the faces his old-team was making.

"Ian…You really never grow up." Tala sighed and decided to inscribe his own name, above that of Ian's. Before long both Bryan and Spencer had placed there names underneath the title of 'Group 3 Rules!' The only problem was that Kai wasn't too keen on writing on something that was about to be blown up. "Come on Hiwatari, don't be a kill joy!" Bryan moaned, Kai just rolled his eyes, he was not allowed to leave – as they had put it – until he marked his name with his own beyblade.

"If this is fun, then you need mental help Bryan." He smirked when he heard the lavender haired-boy sigh in defeat, though now that Bryan had stopped pestering him, it was Tala's turn.

"Come on! Just hurry up! Sign your name!" Kai shook his head, and missed the evil glare that Tala gave him and then the equally demented smirk that appeared. "Fine…Don't sign your name, you never were apart of Group 3 were you?" Kai glared, Tala knew that that must have caused some sort of emotion to get stirred up as Kai shook his head again and finally gave up, "Whatever." He too got his beyblade out and inscribed his name. He made sure it was not anywhere near Tala's name and Bryans.

They left as quickly as they had came, and luckily they had not spent too long inside, as the Abbey was then demolished ahead of what the Government had planned and was destroyed five hours later. The whole thing was watched by the so-called Demolition Boys while they all sat and drank a warm coffee with smiles on their faces, finally happy that the one place they hated so much – was gone.

"So why are you here Hiwatari?" Bryan turned to look at the second youngest of the small group. The blue-haired boy sat back a little, looking as if he had been asked a stupid question. "I just came." He shrugged and stayed quiet for the time being.

"I'm amazed…" Ian muttered, while everyone turned to looked at him, slightly confused on what he was amazed by. "That's the first time in years I've heard you two talk to one another without arguing, it's a miracle!" Tala shook his head, a smirk on his face knowing fine well everyone had suddenly paused to think about it. So did this mean the two teens were finally beginning to put up with one another?

"Hey, Midget! I think only your nose grows… Looks bigger from when I last saw it. You on the other hand…" Bryan smirked, he had forgotten that Ian was such an easy target to insult and taunt.

Spencer shook his head and couldn't help but join in, it had been a while since all of the team had been together and had such a relaxed atmosphere around them. "Leave him alone Bryan, he's had a hard day…"

Kai raised an eyebrow he was the one with jetlag, coming all the way from Japan just to visit the place he hated most. "How so?"

Spencer answered with an amused smirk, "He's been carrying that gun around with him." Tala shook his head as he looked back over to where the Abbey once stood, the once tall building was now flat, and heavy machinery had began to move the large amount of junk. He wondered if they would find the metal that they had all just signed.

"Is he still not taller than it?" Tala mused, he could still remember the day he had got the launcher and had almost fallen down the stairs because of it.

"Stand up Midget." Bryan pushed the other teen playfully and wondered why he looked so mad, and then out of the blue Ian decided to bring back a very old joke.

"Shut up! Turkey breath!" It took a few seconds for everyone to register what Ian was meaning, but when it clicked everyone started to chuckle – well all except Bryan whom began to fume in anger. "Ian! For Christ sake! Falborg is not a turkey!"

* * *

Author's Note: I find it amusing that the last word for the story is officially…Turkey. Anyway, if you review the last chapter I will take time to reply since I can't exactly write them down on the next chapter.  
Thank you _everyone _that has read, reviewed, put this story on alert, or even their favourites, they all made me smile and I had fun writing this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much. If you liked this D-Boys story I have another being planned, and in the meanwhile –starts pointless advertisement- Go check out my other fics if you haven't! 


End file.
